Transformers: Machine Wars
by Banquo'sGhost
Summary: A fan take on what would have happened if Optimus Primal and his crew brought Megatron back to Cybertron without any problems. The Predacon Alliance faces injustice under a Maximal-ruled Cybertron and Transwarp space is deemed too dangerous for travel.
1. Homecoming

Machine Wars: Homecoming

The vessel shook violently again while struggling to fly through transwarp space. Rhinox tightened his thick servos around the controls as he tried to maintain his balance for both the ship and his body.

"Combining Autobot technology with a Maximal transwarp drive is holding up, but honestly we're lucky to even be in transwarp space," The rhino grunted as another wave of turbulence hit.

"Keep it steady Rhinox," Optimus glanced at his friend with concern, "We have to make it back to our time and Cybertron itself. This is our only chance."

"Eh but no pressure right?" Rattrap shifted as Cheetor playfully hit his arm. "Don't worry Boss Monkey. This scrap heap may be ancient, but it can handle the punishment."

The Autobots' vessel would have worked fine if they needed to get to Cybertron or any other world, but the Maximal infested Cybertron was not the same as the one during prehistoric Earth. Everyone on board had to pitch in to help steer the ship straight and maintain the speeds required for time travel. Rhinox loosened his grip on the console as the ship began to steady itself. Quickly, the Maximal peeked over his shoulder to check on his friends. It was uncomfortably close for everyone, metal arms constantly scraped against one another during the bumpy ride.

"Aw slag," Rattrap fell over and rubbed his processor. "If I didn't know any better I'd say Megajerk is purposely throwin' us off course. We shoulda just tossed him inta space first chance we got!"

Optimus plucked the demolitions expert off of the floor and placed him on his post. "The only place we're tossing Megatron is in a high security prison at Iacon. I'm not taking any chances with him."

Rhinox smiled at his friends' banter as another wave of turbulence hit the ship and crew. Probably being one of the few Maximals who didn't find Rattrap's whining annoying, Rhinox considered it humorous. The two had been friends for many stellar cycles despite having completely opposite interests, and for some reason, it just worked.

A flashing red light washed over the Maximal's face, breaking his thoughts, which caused him to grin at the alert. This was it.

Rhinox tilted his head so his voice would carry. "Nows the time, we're almost there! Cheetor, Rattrap, BlackArachnia; make sure our communications are up to contact the Maximal High Council. SilverBolt and I will keep the ship from falling out of transwarp space too early. Optimus, prepare us for landing! We're almost home."

"Whooho! Best news I heard since they legalized dirty mech fluid in the pubs," Rattrap cheered.

Primal shifted from his post and moved towards the front of the window. Being almost half the size of an Autobot made him ideal to work the main controls properly. The Maximal Commander stared out directly into the nexus of transwarp space, momentarily basking in it's deadly beauty of silver and violet hues.

His servos tapped the coordinates fiercely as if everything rode on this one chance. Primal grit his metal teeth as he let out a loud grunt while the ship's engines were finally slowing down. The silver walls that surrounded the crew for many megacycles had dissipated and Cybertron was finally in view.

Primal off-lined his optics for a moment, could they really be so close? Each being inside had their optics glued to the planet in awe. Before anyone could respond, Rhinox spoke, not daring to get lost in the sight of his home-world for even a nano click.

"Black Arachnia, Rattrap! Can you reach the Council?"

"Yeah, no prob big guy! Everythin' seems to be in workin' order!" The packrat let out a small laugh. "Hoho! Oh yeah we're home!"

"This is the crew of the Axalon, we need permission to land immediately." BlackArachnia interrupted over the radio.

Optimus left the controls and hovered over the two. The spider gazed intensely at the transmitter as static finally came through from the other side.

"This is the Maximal Command Security Force, your ship matches no known recorded vessel in the Maximal or Predacon Registries. If you do not turn around you will be shot down on sight."

Cheetor looked at Rattrap biting his lip in fear until Optimus bent down and prepared to answer the Maximal Officer.

"This is Optimus Primal, Commander of the Axalon. We have the Predacon fugitive Megatron on board-"

"Megatron? Hold on Primal," The officer interrupted. "Alright, you're cleared to land. But we'll need to verify your claim on Megatron and your crew. Transmitting coordinates now."

Optimus cut the communications link and sighed. It was too much to hope that everything would go smoothly upon they're arrival back home. Military protocol, how could he forget?

* * *

The Golden Autobot vessel landed gently on the docking bay. Megatron's struggle grew greater as his feet managed to scrape against the roof loudly, a sound that oddly comforted Optimus.

During their trip back, Primal had been concerned whether the Predacon would come loose and find himself in the past again, but thankfully during the very shaky ride, Megatron made his discomfort known throughout the ship. A loud hissing noise alerted the Predacon renegade to shut up as his sentence would be carried out soon.

Before the doors to the golden construct had completely opened up, Rattrap crawled out of the opening and leaped onto the hard ground. His gears ached from the impact, but such minor pain wouldn't stop the Maximal from kissing the ground repeatedly.

"Oh sweet metal how I missed you!" The rat let his face rest on the ground with glee. Clicks, rustling, and loud footsteps caused Rattrap to sit up immediately as he was met with many Maximal Command Officers pointing guns at his face.

A guard stepped forward. "Keep your hands where we can see them and don't move!"

"First off all I've taken on Decepticons scarier than you clowns," Rattrap stood up and held out his arms. "Second check my insignia tread breath, I'm a Maximal too."

"Anyone can change their symbol, we'll need to verify your claim," another officer interrupted.

"Hey what the-?" Cheetor's optics widened when four guards ran up to him with guns.

Rattrap nodded to his friend. "Eh, don't waste your breath kid they ain't gonna listen."

Optimus descended the ramp of their ship along with the rest of the crew, and held out his hands in protest at the scene,"Hold on!"

Two officers glanced at Optimus and lowed their guns in shock, the others soon followed in succession. Even the largest Maximal in the docking bay barely met Primal's knee. Optimus easily towered over everyone which caused some of the younger transformers to hold their gun's loosely in amazement.

"What is this, an Autobot upgrade?" One of the officers joked with a hesitant laugh.

Primal rubbed his brow for a moment, there was far too much to explain to these people. As the colossal Maximal was about to speak, loud footsteps approached him from the other side and Optimus faced the new arrival with surprise.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you are Optimus Primal?" The Security Force Chief's face contorted with disgust.

Rattrap dusted himself slightly and walked towards the Autobot ship as the rest of the crew walked outside in shock at the armed Maximals before them.

"Well this ain't the welcome I expected."

"Tell me about it." Cheetor whispered as he eyed the officer near Optimus warily.

Primal stretched his neck wires to look down at everyone. "You can scan my spark Night Glider. I may have gone through a lot of changes but it's still me. I am Optimus Primal."

"Night Glider," Cheetor said with surprise.

"You know this Maximal?" SilverBolt approached behind his comrade.

BlackArachnia's vocalizer clenched as she spotted the troops surrounding her team, her three fingered claw rested on SilverBolt's arm. There weren't many things the she-spider feared, but it had been a frequent worry on her processor ever since she attained her new transmetal form how she was going to face other Maximals due to her crimes during the Beast Wars. Even if someone would tell her, such as her beloved SilverBolt, that it hadn't been her fault that she was a Predacon, it wouldn't look good if she admitted to liking the experience.

Rhinox managed to sneak between Primal's leg and Cheetor, ignoring the soldiers for a nano click. Even if it was a cargo bay it was still Cybertron and all he could do was look at the metal walls with foreign curiosity. He barely recognized the architecture of his people compared to the open spaces of prehistoric Earth. Rhinox usually volunteered to take missions away from Cybertron since he grew sick of the constant buzz of his planet, but for now it was just wonderful to be home again.

"What's going on here?" Rhinox faced Night Glider as he scanned his surroundings. "We haven't drawn our weapons, our crew doesn't need to be treated like this. You should focus on getting Megatron off of the roof."

"That's for me to decide," Night Glider's harsh gaze shifted from the rhino to the mismatched Maximal and the curvaceous spider lady. "Who in the Pit are these two? Surely you hadn't come across any other Maximals on your trip Primal."

"They were two of the protoforms from our ship. Because of Megatron's," Primal stopped to find the right word, " 'interference', we needed as many soldiers as possible to hold the Predacons off."

"Breaking protocol again, eh Primal?" The Security Force Commander scoffed.

"It couldn't be helped. If there was any other way to keep the protoforms in their pods, I would have done so." Optimus tapped his giant foot.

Rhinox tilted his head in a vain attempt to read Optimus's face. "Megatron started a war between us and his crew and if we hadn't opened the stasis pods, he would have turned them into Predacons."

"That criminal had Predacon Cores on his ship?" Glider's optics widened. "Well, illegal contraband will be another thing we'll have to add to his sentence then, but you're not off the hook here Primal. It was your responsibility to keep them all safe and I only see two protoform Maximals on your ship."

Optimus bent down to match the Cheif's gaze with a glare of his own. "This wasn't just a Predacon attack, it was a war where good people died and I take full responsibility for that. The only way we could save the protoforms was to eject them into space. Otherwise, they would have been destroyed in the crash. You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing Night Glider."

"I wouldn't have engaged the Predacon ship in the first place," Glider pointed out. "When you're in charge of an experimental vessel you slaggin' better make sure nothing gets damaged in combat."

"There weren't any other ships in the system. I couldn't let Megatron get away." Optimus spoke calmly.

"What's one Predacon going to do with one ship Primal? Nothing is worth more than the safety of Maximal technology." The Chief seethed.

The familiar dialogue between the two suggested that they knew each other. Rhinox would have to inquire Optimus about that later. For now, the rhino Maximal remained calm, unlike the rest of the crew. He knew they were innocent of any crimes Night Glider could come up with. The only thing he worried about was when and how they were going to explain all of this to the council.

BlackArachnia raised a brow at Night Glider's treatment of Optimus. "Gee, he's a ray of sunshine."

"We both graduated from the Maximal Command Academy," Primal responded much to everyone's shock. "Night Glider originally wanted to be Captain of the Axalon since it was the first Maximal transwarp vessel to be developed, but he didn't make the cut."

Glider gave Primal a nasty glare and walked up to Silver Bolt. "Get a scan of these newcomers and add them to the Maximal registry. You'll be interrogated later."

Optimus took a step back. "Interrogated? Why?"

"I want several teams to secure Megatron. He's as big as Optimus here so we'll need several stasis inhibitors and cuffs. Keep autoguns armed on his every move." Night Glider ignored the question. "Primal, Rhinox you're coming with me. You two have a lot to answer for."

Optimus stared down at the Security Cheif and sighed. His spark began to calm down while he and Rhinox were lead away to speak with the council. Interrogation and armed forces wasn't quite the welcome he expected upon his return home, albeit it made sense considering the massive change to his person. The story of the Beast Wars was a long one and Primal knew he would have to explain it multiple times to the very skeptic council members. It's not as if they lacked evidence, since his body and Megatron's were altered by their ancestors sparks, not to mention the existence of the Auotbot ship, but the aliens' existence could be difficult to prove as would be everything else without the golden disk Dinobot destroyed.

Then, Primal heard guards gently take away SilverBolt and BlackArachnia to register themselves. Night Glider wasn't going to help Optimus by actually answering his questions so the Primal kept his mouth shut. SilverBolt was naive but brave, he had nothing to worry about his during his interrogation. BlackArachnia was another story. Optimus didn't have much of an opinion on the spider other than respect in battle and her skills with technology. If she chose to hide her Predacon nature to the Maximals he wouldn't blame her.

"Uh," Cheetor raised a servo and gestured to Rattrap and himself, "what should we do?"

Glider didn't face them while walking away with Rhinox and Optimus. "You two need to file a report on the destroyed Axalon and experimental transwarp drive. This rust bucket you call a ship needs to be registered, and on what ever else happened during your leave."

"Paperwork? After blasting Preds all day?" Cheetor held his arms out in shock.

Rattrap crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, this is the pits."

* * *

It was comforting to hear Megatron's grunts and protests as he was being taken down from the ship to his prison. The Predacon renegade had gone way too far in his insane ambition to rewrite history itself.

Optimus felt no pity for the Predacon, even though he knew he should no matter how terrible the transformer was. The Beast Wars changed him in many ways and he wasn't sure if it was for the best. Optimus Primal clenched his oversized fists as he struggled to get inside the hallway that was no longer built for his size. Rhinox dodged a metal plate from the ceiling as Primal's head scraped against the metal.

"I can't believe what you did Primal. The council isn't going to like this one bit and I look forward to your punishment." Night Glider muttered under his breath.

The giant Maximal said nothing. All the insults or glares Glider threw at him were miniscule compared to how angry Megatron had got him. Optimus never knew he could be so violent and hateful until the Predacons came along. He hoped after all this chaos died down that he could finally rest and bask in the glory of his dearly missed home world.

"Optimus," Night Glider broke his thoughts, "did you at least manage to get the golden disk back from Megatron?"

Rhinox spoke in an even tone, "The disk was destroyed."

Glider gritted his teeth and stopped walking. "Are you serious? The council isn't going to like this."

Optimus spoke lowly, "You don't understand. Megatron used it-"

"Used it to what? Teach the Preds a history lesson?" Glider mocked.

"You have no idea."

Primal paused as they arrived at a door. The room was unfortunately small with projectors ready at the back. Optimus bent the walls of the sliding door and hit his head on the ceiling nearly penetrating the steel plates. Rhinox and Glider moved away from the giant for a moment until he finally shifted his body into a comfortable position. Night Glider walked up to the controls and attempted to gain access to the council.

"Losing the Axalon and the Golden Disk...how can anyone be so slaggin' pit-brained?" Glider muttered as he contacted someone in the council building.

Rhinox tapped his friend's enlarged leg. "And I thought Depth Charge had a bad attitude."

Optimus smiled at the comment, but was only reminded of the thickheaded Maximal's sacrifice. His optics gazed at the floor for a moment. If he hadn't sent Depth Charge to attack the Nemesis from the sea, he wouldn't have run into Rampage and met his demise.

Optimus glared at Night Glider's back. He would not let his comrades' sacrifices be in vain. They died for a real cause and he vowed that fact to be known to all members of the council.

"This is Security Force Chief Night Glider requesting an audience with any available council member." Glider commanded the Maximal on screen.

"The council is busy with Cryotek in court room proceedings," The secretary responded. "It is the trial about his involvement with the theft of the golden disk. You wouldn't believe what resources that guy has, but I'll see if I can patch you through Chief."

Glider nodded as the computer alerted him of an incoming transmission. Three forms appeared on the holographic platforms.

One spoke, "This is the MagnaBoss Council, what is your business?"

"Greetings council members," Glider nodded and moved away from the console. "I know you all are busy, but this is an important matter of Maximal Security. Optimus and his crew have returned with Megatron in custody."

The eldest-looking Cybertronian nodded. "Good. What is the status of the Axalon and of the stasis pods Commander?"

"Not to mention the whereabouts of the Golden Disk." Another pointed out.

Night Glider twitched his servos and held back a smirk. "The first and the last counts are a complete loss and almost so for the second."

Optimus tried not to hold back from shifting too much while Glider spoke, Rhinox did the same. There was far more to the story than the end result, but a soldier could be court marshaled for speaking against any member of the council, excluding those of the Predacon Alliance.

Rhinox crossed his arms and kept his stance wide. He had to remind himself that this was a different type of battle than what they were used to. They couldn't just wave their guns around and keep them in cells for this poor treatment. This type of thing required a different means of attack. A stratagem in which neither Optimus nor Rhinox had much practice in as of late. For now, they waited like good soldiers while their servos nearly broke the first layer of their metal skin.

"Optimus graduated at the top of the academy," One of the members eyed Primal. "I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this."

Optimus stared at the council and tightened his vocalizer. "Oh yes there is."

* * *

"So this is Cybertron," SilverBolt spoke with awe in his voice while the guards escorted the two. "It's hardly anything like what Rattrap explained to me, though he tends to exaggerate."

BlackArachnia nodded. "This isn't all that great when you think about what the Big Ape is responsible for."

"But we saved all of Cybertron." The fuzor pointed out.

"Yeah, but do you expect THEM to believe that?" She nodded at the guards disdainfully.

SilverBolt stared at the officers and stroked his chin for a moment. Each Maximal kept their arms up as if the two planned to run away somewhere on this world they hardly knew. It seemed odd to be treated like criminals after all they had done for these people, but SilverBolt kept his head up.

"Well, they are fellow Maximals, and thus represent peace and liberty as we do. I'm sure justice will prevail."

"Ugh." The spider shook her head at his adorably dimwitted nature.

The fuzor smiled warmly at his beloved and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry my love. I will always be by your side even if it may be in a prison cell."

"Bowser, please stop talking." BlackArachnia sighed. "But I appreciate it."

No matter what he would stay by her side, a thought which BlackArachnia normally would have found annoying but today the comfort was appreciated. The spider scooted closer to SilverBolt and placed her hand on his chest plate. His eyes stared into hers with shock at her receptive nature, in public no less (not that he minded). Clearly his love was in need and he would protect her from any danger she feared on this strange planet.

Before SilverBolt could recite a speech that would express his undying love and everlasting watch over BlackArachnia, the officers lead them outside of the building.

"Shining elegant world! I knew they said it but I cannot believe my eyes!" SilverBolt stepped forward. "A world with so many others like us."

"Don't be so sure bowser." The spider warned.

BlackArachnia gazed warily at the sight before her, as her processor could barely comprehend the immense structures of Cybertron. Neither Maximal knew where on the planet they were, but this city that had once been inhabited by beings far larger than themselves had buildings which were far more massive than the two ever imagined. Flyers dominated Cybertron's skies in orderly, yet beautiful lines. The roads were reflections of the curved paths made by the planes above. There were so many Cybertronians, BlackArachnia wondered for a moment if any Predacons were down there amongst the flashing chaos created by reflectors and lights.

"I've studied a lot about Cybertron but seeing it is so different." The she-spider commented. "It's massive."

"One could get lost in a maze such as this! How do they know where to go?" SilverBolt worried. "The skies are less open here."

"Alright," The officer gestured his head towards the building on the left, " just go inside here and old Santon will see that you get registered."

The two transmetals walked through the sliding mechanical doors and were greeted by a rather large Maximal. His frame was wider than both BlackArachnia and SilverBolt combined but Bolt saw kindness in his optics and held out his hand, "Ah yes, I am SilverBolt and this is BlackArachnia. We were told to come to you to, uh, register I believe."

"I am Santon and you two must be the protoforms Optimus Primal brought into this world prematurely." The ground slightly quaked as Santon walked towards the many glass pods that decorated the walls of the room.

SilverBolt pleaded, "Well, technically we were broug-"

"I'm sorry you two had a such a rough experience," The large Maximal scientist interrupted.

"Please step into the chambers and you will become an official part of the Maximal Faction. We'll also reformat your bodies for something, ah, more appropriate for Cybertron."

BlackArachnia groaned, "A new bod? I was just getting used to this one."

"Never fear my dear!" SilverBolt declared. "I will love you no matter what form you take." Even if he was a total goon, BlackArachnia couldn't help but love the big lug and let out an amused sigh.

Santon stood behind a desk with many holographic screens in front of him. BlackArachnia squinted her optics, but couldn't make out all the words written on the screen. She had a talent for technology and loved making inventions. Hopefully, she would find her place on Cybertron despite what happened during the Beast Wars. Black Arachnia wasn't ashamed that she had been a Predacon, quite the opposite in that she grew for the experience. Becoming a Maximal also hadn't changed her as much she initially thought it would. In the end, SilverBolt was the one who had led her (and even begged her) to care about those other than herself. The spider stepped into the chamber after her boyfriend and clenched her fists tightly awaiting the change.

"I can't believe this." BlackArachnia glanced over at SilverBolt.

"We should welcome change beloved, not fear it." Her boyfriend comforted.

The spider scoffed, "I don't fear whatever form they give me. I just don't like giving up power."

It was infuriating to have to change herself again, especially after all she went through to get the current transmetal body she had today. The experience nearly cost the spider her life and now all her efforts were for naught, but at the same time it made sense. Even though BlackArachnia read hundreds of history tracks about Cybertron and it's people, cities, and wars, nothing compared to seeing the planet in person. This place wasn't anything like Earth and a spider body, transmetal or not, just wouldn't do.

Santon shifted his gears, causing the giant treaded tires on his back to grind against each other. "Alright, let us begin."

A hissing sound filled the chambers as a scanner was activated inside. The blue light brushed the she-spider's optics. It was time for a change. Suddenly, the holoscreens in front of Santon blinked red with thousands of numbers of data flashing by. The big Maximal quickly tried to stop the computer but none of the codes he put in were working properly. SilverBolt looked at his beloved fearing for her safety and tried to get out of the chamber. Santon ducked behind the consul as sparks flew everywhere tapping against the glass shield that protected the fuzor and spider. BlackArachnia looked away as the computer exploded shouting errors and unknowns before it had gone out.

"So," Santon brushed off some debris while carefully emerging from behind the desk, "mind telling me what exactly had gone wrong during your trip and how you acquired those bodies of yours anyway?"

* * *

Cheetor had always been an admirer of adventure, and the idea of seeing places in the galaxy that no other Maximal had explored intrigued him. He loved being introduced to new people and customs of other worlds. The idea of exploring such places was mind blowing. Before meeting Optimus, Cheetor had a hard time with the strict rules of his people. When the yellow Maximal had first started working, there was only one thing he resented more than the constant ridicule he receive from his superiors.

"Man, I am not cut out for this," Cheetor complained to the screen. "Damage reports are so dull compared to knockin' some Pred heads."

"Eh, whatcha gonna do?" Rattrap shrugged while typing quickly next to his squad-mate. "We haveta make this report for the council. Knowing the Boss Monkey, he'll need all the help he can get."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that. I hope Big Bot is ok." Cheetor sighed with defeat.

"This is Optimus we're talkin' about here! He can handle himself fine. You just worry about that report ya got there." The rat waved at his friend.

"Yeah Yeah." The yellow Maximal stopped typing as the screen lit up in red.

The computer's voice echoed throughout the room, "No recorded Autobot vessel exists in history tracks. Please rewrite your claim."

"Ugh!" Cheetor banged his processor against the keyboard. "Man time travel bites."

"Eh, tell me about it kid-oh!" The rat cried out. "Not again!"

"What the-?" Cheetor tilted his head to look over his friend's shoulder. "Rattrap!"

The younger Maximal gave his comrade a sharp look as he caught him playing a game of shooting green plane transformers who apparently had very high pitched cries as they died. Cheetor shook his head. "Quit goofing off! I'm not going to write this report alone."

"Hey, the net is slow in this place! I'm just waitin' for some news tracks to finally load." Rattrap turned off the game and pulled up a page filled with Cybertron's latest happenings. "We've been out of the loop for who knows how long pussy cat. Gotta keep up with what's going on if we wanna walk amongst our fellow Maximals again."

The rat scanned several articles picking through which ones were only small time articles and which were, what he considered to be, an interesting read.

His optics immediately rested on the next page, a story so large that it nearly took up the entire screen, "Renegade Megatron was captured today to face the Maximal tribunal," Rattrap leaned closer to the screen, "hmm, and Cryotek has no comment huh."

"Whose Cryotek?" Cheetor raised a brow. "I've never heard that name before."

"Man, you don't read much do ya spots?" Rattrap put the article aside and searched through the news tracks for another. "Ya remember how Megs stole the golden disk under Maximal Security? Well, each data track inside the building has an emergency tracking device that attaches to anyone who hacks through the systems. They managed to follow that signal to Cryotek for some reason, which means he musta had some role in the theft of the golden disk. His trial doesn't seem to be ovah yet, but I'd bet my shiny skid plates that it was a double cross."

"So they were working together to get the disk?" Cheetor stared at Rattrap intensely.

"Eh," The rat faced his friend, "the two have been known to work together before so it wouldn't surprise me. But think about this: Why is it that only Megatron was on the Darksyde with the disk and not Cryotek? Nothin's been resolved, yet it doesn't matter now anyway. Megatron is goin' to prison and the disk is destroyed, case closed."

"Yeah, I guess it is." The yellow Maximal hesitantly shifted his gaze away from the picture taken of the struggling Megatron and continued to rewrite his report.

* * *

He had thrown away everything for this. From his ties to Cybertron, to every crew member brought along on the Darksyde. Every click and every nano click, he would struggle against his restraints, not caring where transwarp space would take him if he fell off of the roof of the ship. It didn't matter what timeline he'd end up in. Megatron would work with what he had, even if he found himself during The Great War. Killing the great Optimus Prime though, wouldn't have been nearly as effective as to have wiped out the Autobot leader from the history tracks permanently, no.

Megatron was again tied down by the energy cuffs which hovered over his neck, wrists, waist, and ankles, just daring to slice each limb if the Maximals had any backbone that is. The Maximals...a Maximal, ruined everything. The other members of the Axalon were nothing without Primal. Megatron had proved that when he attacked them during Optimus's absence. Taking the spark of his name-sake, Megatron believed that he had won, or at least was near victory. His power proved greater than Primal's, and perhaps the constant drum beat of Megatron's ancestor's spark gave him the confidence to be more impulsive near the end of the Beast Wars. He sacrificed everything for this, but Optimus was still able to rip out the original Megatron's spark and place it back inside the Ark. At that moment, he had lost, failed actually, in carrying out his name-sake's instructions. Such an order to change history itself was one he considered carefully. Albeit such an action would have helped the Decepticons and Predacons greatly, there were times where Optimus Prime's power was useful, particularly when Unicron was involved. Megatron ran simulations on the possibility of a Decepticon ruled Cybertron against such a creature and found that in military, they would be far more powerful to defend themselves, but it would cost many lives to do so.

The Maximal Officers before him turned their backs on the Predacon, not worried about his power at all. They were such fools, but at the moment Megatron did not have an escape plan in mind. It wasn't right. They should be bowing to him instead of laughing. These Maximals, who dare call themselves peace keepers, would tear off the limb of any Predacon if they so much as looked at them the wrong way.

"They don't deserve to rule." Megatron seethed under his breath as the vehicle began to move.

The Predacon jerked his head up and studied the cramped vehicle he was put in for a moment. Thick lines protruding horizontally and vertically in the walls implied that he was in a large transformer, at least one who could handle his new size. A window, very small for his stature, was placed a few inches away from his head. It was dark, but he could clearly see the glow emanating off the Maximals' optics. They hated him. Megatron shook his head. Hate never bothered him. It was an emotion he could trust, one that didn't lie or was hidden easily by anyone. When a Maximal felt hate, he could trap them inside their own prison with ease. Escape may not be such an issue if these guards volunteer to watch over him.

Megatron's claws scraped against the floor of the transformer, hoping to cause discomfort to all Maximals in the room. It was stupid, he knew, but sometimes a Predacon needed a little chaos to think clearly. His powerful body was only a hinderance now in Cybertron. It made him stand out. Though it pained him to get rid of the form his name-sake created, the process could be a necessary one, especially for the Maximals. Megatron off-lined his optics and clenched his fists, remembering the Beast Wars.

In the beginning, it had been about cat and mouse game. Whoever got the most energon or converted the most stasis pods would be the victor who'd lead a small army to wipe out the other side. The aliens proved to be an unknown throughout the war, a deadly race who were able to hide their motives well. From what Megatron could gather, they had used Earth as some sort of testing ground for the species, but he had never met the aliens themselves and hadn't found out why. It had taken months to decode the golden disk and more for the alien one, but once he did, Megatron could not take the news lightly. Simulations, tests, and various theorems found in Cybertron's archives helped him make the decision to abide by the original Megatron's plan. He wished Dinobot hadn't been so irrational on the matter, as he was the only Predacon Megatron felt was completely capable of giving his opinion without using it for personal gain. Ironically, it was BlackArachnia who had selfishly stolen his decryption codes of the disk, which led him into the Ark. That she-spider would pay dearly for ruining his plans, yes.

Megatron shook his head at the thought. On his part, he could have strategized her role in breaking into the Ark better (after all she was right, she was a Maximal protoform and would not have existed if the plan had worked), a mistake he would not make a second time. Her treachery deepened when she foolishly increased Optimus Primal's power, making him the powerful near-autobot sized machine he was today. Yet such an idea was used to his advantage to create his dragon-like body as well. Somewhere, everything had gone wrong and Megatron needed to dig deeper and analyze each battle, each recon mission, each recruitment, each decision he made during the Beast Wars. If he were to succeed, he needed to calm down.

"Ugh," Megatron sighed, "the humiliation."

"Shut up you stinkin' Pred!" A Maximal officer boldly looked at him in the eye with malice.

The Predacon met his gaze with a growl causing the bot to scoff and turn away. "If only I could-"

Megatron caught a bright light in the corner of his optic and faced the window, the only light source in the vehicle. Though the Predacon could not access any of his internal systems, including the ones in his optic sensors, he could still make out three flyers. Megatron raised a brow but kept his gaze on the Cybertronians. Each turn the vehicle made, the flyers would follow and once they got a little closer for the Predacon to see, he focused his gaze elsewhere.

"So that old fool still needs me for something," Megatron unfolded his servos. "There may still be a hand left in this game, yes."

* * *

A/N **: This is my first transformers fic so please be gentle but ALL comments are welcome and special thanks to RulerofFire for beta reading this story!**


	2. Negotiations

Machine Wars: Negotiations

"Would you stop fidgeting! We'd probably get there a lot faster if you would just drive straight!" A Maximal officer hit the walls of the carrier with his fist on the outside.

"Tell that to our guest Under-3," The large triplechanger echoed, "he keeps scratching my insides with his cuspidated claws!"

Megatron tilted his head away from the pests below him, creating sparks on the ceiling of the vehicle.

"Urrrg! See, he keeps doing it!"

The Predacon was tempted to crush the two guards under his heel if such an action were possible. Stasis fields cuffed around his body prevented most of his movement. The Predacon was only able to shift his head a little to the sides and perhaps twitch his servos to an extent, but that wasn't enough to do any real damage. His large limbs were cramped inside, forcing the Security Force Officers to transform in vehicle mode and escort the prisoner outside the vehicle while only two Maximals were able to stand guard inside. Predacons loved to create chaos and despite Megatron's disadvantaged state, he enjoyed the show for however long it would last.

"Stop complaining and focus on the road! The faster this mythical monster is out of here, the sooner we all can be rid of him!" The guard inside looked up at the Predacon. "And you! Quit acting so smug. No amount scraping or fidgeting will help your sentence so quit it!"

The two guards turned away as the sonic boom of yet another jet outside was heard above the carrier. Megatron's optics shifted to the window as a dark object fell from the sky and exploded on the road. The triplechanger gasped and swerved away from the blast as a few more bombs were dropped around them. Large amounts of debris hit the sides of the vehicle causing it to tip over on it's side. The Security Officers crashed into the wall, their armor barely managing to protect them. A few of the guards who had been ordered to surround the triplechanger fell off the sides of road. Those outside who hadn't been completely scrapped during the attack stood up and scanned the area for their attackers.

"By the inferno!" One guard yelled.

Under-3 stood up."What the slag is going on and who was that?"

"It must have been a Predacon attack, did you see it?" Another cocked his weapon.

"No, it happened so fast!"

Megatron shook his head in frustration and focused on the two guards inside who were beginning to come out of stasis. The cuffs which surrounded his limbs felt looser and the Predacon was able to feel the energon pump through his body. Before the officers could grab their weapons, Megatron used the tipped triplechanger's body to his advantage and shifted his large shoulder into the Maximals. Not much could be said for the brave mechs of the Maximal Security Force as they were nearly crushed to scrap metal between Megatron and the wall.

Megatron looked directly into one of the guard's optics, grinning triumphantly. "Loser."

Once he could confirm that both Maximals were taken out, the Predacon lifted his arm, ignoring the cuffs as they attempted to slice through his body due to resistance. Megatron groaned in pain but his claw managed to touch the device strapped to one of the officer's waist to release his bonds. High Pitched clangs and pangs echoed throughout walls while the Predacon gasped and stretched his limbs. Megatron had been immobilized for so long he wasn't entirely used to moving around freely. Surely this hadn't been the first time he's been restrained, but combined with the time he had spent on the roof of the ancient ship and inside the triplechanger had taken a toll on his circuits. As a Predacon of course, he would take the pain and bury it within him until he could gain control of the situation. Maximals scratched the walls of the vehicle as the familiar sounds of laser fire were heard on the outside.

Megatron waited patiently until the shooting stopped, curious about his timely saviors. Suddenly, the large doors were pried open and the familiar dull lighting of Cybertron greeted his optics, along with three silhouetted flyer transformers. The Predacon rubbed his chin and straightened out as best as he could inside, wanting to maintain a stance which relfected his size but not in a threatening manner.

Megatron dimmed his optics when he noticed the Predacon symbols on the beings. As he walked closer, he was able to recognize the three by name.

"I assume Cryotek sent you." The dragon transformer spoke politely.

One flyer he knew as Dirge, crossed his arms. "Cryotek is very interested on how your mission on Earth went, especially when you neglected to bring him along."

Megatron glanced behind the three to get a better look at the opened doorway to Cybertron. Escaping right now was tempting. Certainly he was large enough to simply crush the three without the use of his auxiliary weapons, but Cryotek had many allies and spies around Cybertron while he had none. Megatron frowned. Perhaps letting all of his minions die on prehistoric Earth wasn't an excellent choice. During the spur of the moment, when he sat in the control chair of the ancient Nemesis cruiser, all thoughts of failure vanished as he let his Predacon heritage shine through by killing everything that moved on the planet. He was careless then, a mistake Megatron could not make again.

"Very well, I will come along with you to see my old mentor." Megatron nodded.

Dirged unfolded his arms and looked at his comrades in with an unsure gaze. Megatron was a renegade of the Predacon Alliance, he had a reputation to fight to the bitter end, and would rather die than bow to a Maximal. To see him so willing to follow an order made Dirge and the others a little uncomfortable. Megatron noticed the groups' hesitancy and deactivated his dragon arm-gun along with his natural weaponry.

Buzzbomb looked at Dirge and then grabbed for an object behind his back. "Your form is too conspicuous, so we brought a holo projector to disguise you with."

Megatron took the device and held it to his optics before placing it on his arm. "Pretender technology. Very rare equipment, even during the Great war."

"Only the best."

The dragon Predacon scoffed, "Of course."

"Our visors will be able to see through the holo, so don't try anything funny." Clamps spoke nervously, intimidated by the Predacon's size. "Maximal reinforcements will be here soon."

Dirge nodded. "We'll need to restrain you."

"Yes I'm aware of that. I will not resist, after all we do not wish to keep your master waiting." Megatron held out his arms as the other two flyers carefully put stasis cuffs on him while keeping a watchful eye on their actions. Predacons were naturally distrustful and the weaker ones felt fear all the time. Megatron smirked. Nothing had changed on Cybertron.

"Let's get out of here!" Buzzbomb glanced behind him.

Megatron activated the holo projector, taking on the appearance of a small, weak-looking Cybertronian. The large Predacon said nothing about the form and allowed the flyers to carry his body far away from the damaged Maximals. Megatron grinned as he finally saw the massive buildings of Cybertron.

* * *

"Your story is incredible."

The second MangaBoss councilor nodded towards his associate. "Understand Optimus Primal, we have no reason to doubt your claims, but-"

"I know Councilor," Optimus interrupted, "it seems fantastical, but if you look at our ship you'll see that it corroborates our story. The vessel we arrived in is an Autobot escape ship from the Ark in pristine condition. How else could we have come across such a unique object?"

Night Glider faced Optimus with a flat gaze. Despite the Primal's titanic size taking up almost the entire room, the Security Chief would not allow himself to seem small in comparison. Night Glider matched his gaze and faced his superiors, ready to speak.

"Antique ships such as this are often sold on the black market. You'd be surprised about the condition you'd find these things in if you are willing to pay."

Primal's brow furrowed as he grit his teeth. "Are you accusing me of lying and purchasing a ship as a cover story?"

"Is that any less unbelievable than the story you just told me?" Night Glider seethed.

The third council raised his hand to silence the two officers. "Optimus's psychiatric profile gives us no reason to believe he would behave in such a manner. Still, if Optimus's story is true then it is troubling for the future of transwarp technology."

"If the news gets out and Megatron's transwarp coordinates ever go public, it could very well spark another Great War since the Predacons would believe they could change history itself." Rhinox pointed out.

The council members holographic projections looked at one another. Two had their servos clenched while the other straightened his shoulders. The Great War was a difficult subject that no Cybertronian could ever forget. It was the deciding factor of who would rule this planet, and the Maximals would not have existed if not for the efforts of Optimus Prime and his crew. One of the councilors stared directly into Primal's optics, wishing that his unbelievable tale were not true.

"I agree," Optimus nodded at his comrade. "Although it might be restrictive to the technological advancement of our race, production of newer transwarp vessels should be halted immediately until this matter is explored further."

Night Glider's jaw slacked at the exchange. "And you think the Preds will go along with this? They will wonder why we stopped production!"

The middle council member crossed his arms and looked away at the increasingly hostile conversation.

"Security Chief Night Glider is correct. Any halting of transwarp drive production and technological advancement of any kind would cast suspicion onto us and increase public curiosity into transwarp vessels. After all, as far as anyone else on Cybertron knows it is simply the future of interstellar travel."

"Besides," The second member interjected, "the most important aspect of this is Megatron's unique coordinates to prehistoric Earth. Without those, transwarp technology used with such a purpose is greatly reduced, and we have Megatron in custody."

Primal glanced at Rhinox who looked back at him with nothing to say. Megatron was a sore subject. He had gone to far in his plans and neither Maximal were willing to allow transwarp development to continue without a fight. The Beast Wars was an uncertain war causing the death of many good Maximals and a good Predacon. Optimus off-lined his optics and shifted his gears, causing him to scratch the walls. Night Glider and Rhinox flinched at the noise created by his scraping until he turned his optics back online.

"I want to be there for his interrogation."

"Oh I'm sure you do," Night Glider looked at Primal. "To just ask the right questions so that his story conveniently matches yours."

Optimus raised his voice a little, "Believe whatever you wish Night Glider, but what we're dealing with is the future and stability of our very way of life. The amount of chaos that could erupt on Cybertron is completely unforseeable."

"I'm prepared to conduct a full inspection of your "Autobot shuttle" the second this transmission is over." Glider pointed.

"That is enough Security Cheif," One of the members raised his hand. "I understand this matter is very important, but besides this scrutiny with transwarp technology and the loss of the Golden Disk, there are also matters in this story that are very troubling. For instance, the fate of Protoform X is ambiguous. You say he was destroyed in battle against Depth Charge, but Imperial Marshall Depth Charge and his ship are missing, so unfortunately we only have your word to go on about this."

The Security Cheif twisted his face in anger.

"X was destroyed? So you're saying that Depth Charge did what our best scientists couldn't do, so much so that we asked you to dump him on an uncharted world forever?"

Optimus softened his optics at the memory of the Imperial Officer's pieces floating in the ocean. "I don't know what happened between them exactly, but it is possible that Depth Charge may have scattered the positrons in Rampage's spark using a large amount of energon. If protoform X isn't permanently destroyed, it would still be extremely difficult for him to put his body back together. That's what I believe at least. I'm not an expert in that field."

"We must notify former project director Bump and see if we can get you to speak with him. Although I'm sure that he will be absolutely "delighted" to speak about his greatest failure again." The third council started to push a series of buttons on his wrist.

Rhinox looked away from the Security Chief, not wanting to see the predictable scowl on the Maximal's face again. The MagnaBoss council was surprisingly receptive to the story of the Beast Wars, but proof was needed to help their claim.

"There is another matter besides our word and the Autobot ship that gives us credence to our story, and it's the upgraded bodies from the quantum surge. It changed the bodies some of our friends, the first two were Cheetor and Rattrap."

"Yet this brings us to one of the most inconceivable points you've brought. These aliens with such incredible power, enough to nearly destroy an entire planet and transform a moon, why is it that we've never heard or seen them before? Surely they would have made themselves known to us at some point either now or during the Great War."

Optimus shook his head. "You're forgetting councilor, it has been shown in theory that a transwarp drive, if altered correctly, can cause a path through time. This is a point not up for debate. The fact that we found the Ark and the primitive humans just shows how far we traveled. This once powerful alien race that was so strong long ago does not mean that nothing had happened to them during the millions of years it took until Optimus Prime and Megatron went online."

"You have something to say to that Night Glider?" Rhinox challenged while holding back a smirk.

"No, that is a valid point."

The Security Chief bit his lip at the Rhino, vowing to watch him and Optimus's crew closely. Night Glider hated to admit it, but the loyalty these Maximals portrayed was impressive to an extent. The entire tale was completely nonsensical. Still, it was clear that Optimus believed it from the core of his spark. The Beast Wars may have been an intense battle (perhaps that was an understatement), but Night Glider had seen his share of betrayals and warfare, and trust was not something he was going to give so willingly. For now though, he couldn't wait to hear how the rest of the crew shared their experiences...in separate rooms.

"But these matters are trivial compared to the impact Megatron's coordinates could have on Cybertron," Optimus Primal pleaded with the council. "We should secure him and make sure he never sees the light of day. Or any other Predacons for that matter."

Night Glider scoffed, "Relax Optimus. If there is one thing my men know, it is security. That renegade will never see another face unless it's a Maximal interrogator or jailer."

* * *

Megatron had learned many things from Cryotek in rooms such as these. When interrogations were needed, Cryotek would send a few of his minions to capture the prisoner. Since Cybertronians were so powerful, it was preferable to knock the mech out and take him to an unknown location. You had to show the prisoner who was the master. Tie him down and take his weapons from him and as an added bonus, make yourself seem taller by sitting on a levitating chair. That would help intensify these emotions even more. Megatron cooled his vents and didn't even attempt to switch his optics to night vision just so he could see in the pitch black room. A single light washed over the giant transformer, leaving him vulnerable to those in the dark. Cryotek was a thorough mech, one who probably had sensors along the floors and walls trained on him, ready to shoot if he so much as raises his arms in a threatening way.

No, Megatron was not in power at the moment, but he wasn't completely out of the game just yet.

As expected, the impressive blue Cybertronian descended out of the darkness from above in a chair that had most likely been constructed from the ceiling. Cryotek had an impressive frame like himself and his eyes grew brighter, nearly blinding in the single light, while hovering closer. Megatron straightened the expression on his face. If he smirked, Cryotek's temper would get the better of him and probably end up killing Megatron instantly out of anger. Or if Megatron frowned he would be revealing his own disdain for the older mech, and anger was an intense emotion that could throw away his chances of survival. A Predacon leader had to show indifference to everything and everyone.

Megatron tightened the gears of his face,"Greetings Cryotek. How goes it with the Maximal law enforcement?"

"Better than you would have," The hovering Predacon spoke calmly. "Megatron, do you know why I had you brought here, even with the Maximal authorities on me and my associates' movements more scrutinized than ever?"

"Oh, I assumed you wanted to know just how great my failure was and if you have any further use for this spark." Megatron tilted his head in fascination.

Cryotek's laugh carried through what Megatron now knew to be a rather large room. Again the Predacon refused to show any emotion and raised his head high, taking the humiliation proudly while clenching his servos. Cryotek stopped his jovial action and kept a far too obvious forced grin on his face.

"Perhaps...or perhaps I wanted to have the unique pleasure of slagging you myself."

The hovering Predacon pushed a button on his chair, turning all the lights on in the room. Various predacons crowded around Megatron, each with a unique weapon in their arms (stolen or bought by Cryotek most likely). Megatron's eyes panned the room, finding it adequately large enough to hold him, but even with the lights on, it was still very dark.

"Oh Cryotek," Megatron shook his head, "ever the jokester. Surely you want to know the invaluable knowledge that could still be of use to the Predacon cause. I know you want as badly as I the glorified future I so desperately tried to attain for our race."

"But now the Golden Disk is lost and with it our hope of changing the future." Cryotek seethed, leaning forward in his seat while Megatron kept his head high.

"You forget Cryotek, I already know what we must do to change the future. All the knowledge of the Golden Disk is in my little spark, including the transwarp coordinates to return to prehistoric Earth and finish what I started."

"Hmm..." the older mech looked around at the room seeing many eager, energon thirsty Predacons.

Cryotek was displeased at Megatron's cooled head. This wasn't like him, at least not all the time. Clearly the journey had changed the renegade both physically and mentally. Out of natural curiosity, Cryotek wanted to know of his travels, but he was through being lenient with traitors.

"You're not as foolish as I thought you would have become with so much power in your hands," He leaned back, "and yet what is stopping me from simply taking the knowledge directly from your processor before you can delete it? My marksmen, I assure you, are quite adept."

Each armed Predacon raised their guns and aimed towards the large being. Megatron felt the familiar touch of heat emanating from the laser dots pointed at his processor. He'd experienced this all before and knew he couldn't lose.

"What more could you possibly have to offer me?" Cryotek challenged.

"I know you Cryotek. You don't take risks. You calculate every possible scenario, of course, not every possible scenario," Megatron remembered when he doubled crossed his mentor the first time, "and you would never take the risk of losing priceless information. Are you sure you're willing to gamble on what is faster? My self-destruct protocols, or your own men's marksmanship?"

The Area in-between the large Predacon's joints began to flash, causing some of the minions in the room back away from the being.

"Self-destruction immanent in twelve clicks." Megatron's computer echoed for all to hear.

The many Predacons that carpeted the floor of the room didn't dare fire, glancing over at their employer with fear. Cryotek snarled at Megatron and scratched the arms of his metallic chair until he broke the surface.

"What will you go for Cryotek," Megatron smirked, "the gamble or the sure thing?"

There really wasn't a choice. The larger Predacon had trapped Cryotek again.

"Guards." Said Cryotek, with his right hand in the air and a look so stern that stone would have cracked if caught in his gaze.

"Stand Down."

All the Predacons looked at each other with shocked faces. This was not what Cryotek had originally planned, but it couldn't be helped. Grudgingly, they all lowered their arms while the older Predacon commanded the computer to release Megatron's bonds.

"Yessss..." The larger Predacon stood up while checking his wrists for damage.

"I do, however, have one stipulation to ensure that you will never betray me again," Cryotek waved. "You may have bested me now, but you still need my resources Megatron and I cannot have you ratting me out again. I'm sure you understand."

Megatron's head jerked sharply at his former mentor as he boldly lowered his seat to the ground and stepped off the platform, not caring about how close he was to Megatron's massive body. The large Predacon glared down at Cryotek, knowing that his price was high. Unfortunately, Megatron needed to work with him. He wasn't willing to admit it aloud, but he clearly didn't have much power on Cybertron. Cryotek had spent nearly all of his years building his power through both illegal and legal actions, something Megatron didn't have the patience for. Another thing the tall Predacon would have to work on during his time on Cybertron was that this was a delicate situation that required cooperation no matter how high the price was. Either way, Megatron had bested him twice, and he would do so again if need be.

Cryotek approached him slowly.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks again to RulerofFire for beta reading the story, if you haven't seen Theft of the Golden Disk you can find it on youtube. It is a video that is canon to the beast wars story about how Megatron stole the golden disk and left cybertron with it (introducing Cryotek). Watch it! Read and Review!**


	3. Extreme Measures

Machine Wars: Extreme Measures

Santon led the two unusual Maximals out of the registration room and into a private facility towards the back. SilverBolt glanced warily at his beloved before wrapping an arm around her. It hadn't occurred to the fuzor during the Beast Wars that there would be so many complications to deal with on Cybertron. When he had been brought online, all he was told to do was fly and attack, whether he had been a part of the Predacons or Maximals. Of course he valued being a Maximal warrior and it felt so right to him to be a hero, yet the war was over and there were other conflicts to deal with. Black Arachnia seemed just as bothered as he, albeit for different reasons.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Bolt inquired gently.

Santon grunted as his treads brushed against the wall for the umpteenth time that solar cycle.

"There's someone else who'd like to hear that story you told me. Perhaps he can fix the machines you broke to work on your weird bodies."

BlackArachnia shrugged at the large Maximal. She wasn't too crazy about changing her form anyway so this delay mattered little to her. SilverBolt on the other hand, still wasn't quite sure he understood what was going to happen when they arrived to the next room, but whatever happened, he would forever be her champion. The dogbird sighed in relief. At least his feelings hadn't changed. Santon stopped the two bots before another set of doors identical to all the others they'd passed in the halls. The large but kindly Maximal punched in a series of codes until they were able to walk inside. SilverBolt squinted his optics, allowing them to adjust to the brightness, and stepped on the surprisingly rough floor. The room itself had little furniture and was mostly white with one large glass plane on the side. BlackArachnia let out a small grin when she faced the mirror. She loved her transmetal body.

SilverBolt immediately averted his gaze towards a bright red Maximal with friendly eyes, but a tense posture. His paint stood out from the white of the room and Bolt could truly see how rusted the transformer's armor was. Clearly this mech had seen his fare share of violence throughout the years as his person looked as if it hadn't been in a CR chamber for many stellar cycles.

"My name is Bump and I am a scientist hired by the council," The red Maximal walked up to them. "I was told that you had an unusual appearance to you, but I never imagined it was to this magnitude."

Santon stepped forward, "Bump, I have the results my scanners provided."

"Excellent!" The Maximal took the holo from his underling. "Of course, given the circumstances, I would like to try a physical examination on you both."

BlackArachnia's mouth twitched upwards at the thought. "Physical? You mean like back when Medics were actually needed during the Great War?"

"Due to the efficient and advanced technology of the CR chamber, Medics are practically non-existant these days, but since you practically destroyed our machines before, I believe that a physical examination will be less costly," Bump gestured towards the wall. "Don't worry, I am perfectly trained for this. It won't hurt a bit."

For over a mega cycle Bump tested out each gear, servo, and function the two Maximals had in their bodies. Any weaponry of course, had been removed upon their arrival. SilverBolt was glad to help his fellow Maximals find out what was wrong with their bodies, but the process was getting tedious. Bump found everything about them fascinating and asked several questions about their time on Prehistoric Earth. BlackAracnia would give her lover certain glares when Bolt would almost give away too much about their adventures. SilverBolt respected his beloved's wishes, but found it difficult not to say anything to the good doctor when he began examining his lady's body. Bump would warily glance at the fuzor, certain that each time he merely tapped one of BlackArachnia's gears with an instrument,he'd hear a growl. The scientist eventually stopped his examination and compared his findings to the results of Santon's scanners.

"Is everything in working order?" SilverBolt asked, relived that the doctor was nowhere near his love.

Bump nodded. "Your form SilverBolt, is relatively simple as the mismatched beast modes were just a result of a faulty scanner when you landed. A small tweak to the registration module should be able to scan you a new body without any trouble."

"That's a relief," The fuzor took a breath, "and what about BlackArachnia?"

Bump glanced over at Santon and sighed, "Her case is extremely interesting. Your fuzor body was the result of a malfunctioning stasis pod, but hers seems to be more complex. Perhaps brought on by a...quantum surge of some sort. BlackAracnia's body was clearly altered to be what it is now on purpose. Her frame possesses programming and engineering capabilities that is unknown in any existing Maximal technology. Furthermore, I noticed in these reports that you have an inactive Predacon Shell Program in your body. That is most troubling."

The two alien altered Maximals stiffened at the scientist's findings. BlackAracnia bit her lip realizing that whoever Bump was, he clearly wasn't an ordinary scientist if he came to that conclusion so quickly.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now bowser," The spider laughed nervously. "You're already aware that SilverBolt was tricked into serving Megatron, but that wasn't what had happened to me. When I was still a protoform, a Predacon named Taratulas had planted the Shell Program. Later, it was removed when I joined up with SilverBolt and the rest of the Maximals."

The spider carefully chose her words, but she could tell that the two bots were suspicious of her. Bump and Santon stared at the femme with unsure glances.

SilverBolt noticed the tension and placed a hand on his beloved's shoulder. "But even before that, her inner Maximal goodness shone through as she valiantly aided us against the Predacons to defend the Ark!"

"Oh Primus." Santon rubbed his processor at the young bot's sickeningly sweet devotion to the spider.

"Wait," Bump shook his head, "are you sure you mean the Ark? As in the very ship Optimus Prime had crashed before taking down the Nemesis?"

Black Arachnia gently took Bolt's hand off of her shoulder and crossed her arms in annoyance.

A small sneer grew on her face. "Before we have to give another history lesson here, I'm sure the Big Ape is explaining all of this to the council. If you don't take our word for it, then you can ask him later."

Santon nodded. "Seems logical, but about this matter of you two being, uh, converted to the other side..."

"Never fear," The fuzor lowered his wings emphasizing his gentle behavior, "surely you do not think we are still Predacons. I was deceived by Megatron and BlackArachnia had been reprogrammed against her will. That does not mean we wish you any harm."

Bump and Santon simultaneously coughed at the two. "You'll understand if we are a bit shocked upon hearing this. It seems that the events you experienced on that planet were far more extensive that I'd imagined. None the less, I'd like to hear exactly how you acquired your forms, for you see, I am at a complete loss on this matter."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." The spider lady shook her head.

BlackArachnia knew that there was nothing she could really do to stop the almost fearful gazes of the two scientists. At one time she would have relished their fear and she'd be lying if she didn't find their quivering a little funny, but this wasn't the time to deal with old prejudices. As the spider began to explain the story of her futile efforts with the transmetal 2 driver, no one noticed Bump stealthily walk towards his desk. While the scientist was very much interested in what these two marvels of technology had to say, there were certain rules that had to be followed when it came to Predacons. It didn't matter if a Maximal was tricked or forced into that violent lifestyle, an age old saying since the days of the Great War rang through the scientist's mind: once a Pred, always a Pred.

Bump pressed a button underneath his desk and started to take notes on BlackArachnia's story.

The alert he activated reached it's destination behind the large glass pane in the room where the four were in. A lone Maximal gazed on the sight, drinking in the story the spider lady was telling to to the group. K-9 was a mech of few words, but as loyal to the cause as they came. Once he heard the two admit to being Predacons his servos twitched, waiting for Bump to give a signal. K-9's optics narrowed when Bump pressed the button and raised his servo to activate his comlink.

"Night Glider? Two member's of the Axalon have just confessed to being former Predacons, and I'm looking at em'."

* * *

"And then we returned the spark to the original Megatron, and flew all da way home only ta be greeted by your slaggin' Security Force that don't know the difference between a true Maximal and a faulty maintenance bot. In conclusion, as a hero of time, I solemnly recommend to put these officers in a Maximal torture chamber. Of course, I also recommend we would need to begin construction of said torture chamber before placing the victims in it. I volunteer."

Rattrap threw his head back followed by a satisfied sigh, his chair tilted as a result. There was far too much information to fill the council in on and a normal report was getting tedious to write: Predacons do stupid things and the Maximals kicked their skid plates, enough said. Rattrap knew the importance of an accurate report but he also wanted to make sure credit was given where it was due. As a result, even the good deeds Dinobot and BlackArachnia did were written in full detail. The rat bot frowned and shook his head, staring at the later entries he reported. All he had done after Ravage's death was either babysit some monkey kids or fail at retrieving a device that could have helped his teammates gain a huge advantage on the Preds.

Those failures were probably why the Boss Monkey hadn't let him do as much fighting as he would have liked, but either way it was all Megatron's fault for even starting such a war.

"You didn't actually write those things in your report did you?" Cheetor eyed him cautiously.

"Hey give me some credit pussy cat! But, eh, to be honest just a little," Rattrap jumped off of his chair. "Besides I needed to cheer myself up! The report was getting a little too serious, if ya know what I mean. Don't wanna bore the high council after all."

"We saw the original leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons, narrowly prevented a time storm that could have changed history itself, and saw other stuff like Protoform X's death and the aliens! You think the council will be bored?"

"That ain't what I meant kid, I know what's important, not like I was built yesterday," Rattrap sneered, "No way I'd slack off in those departments! I meant when writing about the smaller missions like when our stupid beast modes were acting up or when we all went blind, and I still don't know how in the pit Rhinox got us out of that one!"

"You wrote those moments in the report?" Cheetor questioned nervously.

"When ya get to put in as many files as I did during my energon mining days, ya know that even if ya miss reporting about one measly crack in the wall it could cause the council to revoke your license-twice," the rat crossed his arms and began to walk out of the room, "not that I would know what that's like."

"Sure...hey wait! Where are you going?"

Rattrap glanced at him at the corner of his optic before walking out of the room. "Yanno, we've been workin' long enough, how bout' we go see off Megs into the slammer?"

"Ultra gear!" Cheetor coughed a little while sliding out of his chair. "I-I mean yeah, totally, at least we'll finally see Megajerk get his due. But how are we gonna find out where they're taking him?"

The rat bot pushed Cheetor out of the way and walked back to his computer typing away. "I think we can find a solution to that, a little of this and that and bingo! We have the shortest route from the spaceport ta the holding cells."

"Awesome! Let's go, it'll be great to see Cybertron again."

"Heh, tell me about it kid, another mega cycle on Earth and I'd start dreaming about burrowing like a field mouse," Rattrap muttered. "Come on, and at least act like you have a stealth mode setting cause we're gonna need it ta get out of this place."

Cheetor grinned while taking in his surroundings; the room was barren and relatively small with only a few computer consuls around. It was likely that there were several rooms along this corridor of the building, specifically for filing reports.

The two Maximals cautiously opened the doors and quietly crept to the edge of the hall. Rattrap had many odd assignments in his life ranging from regular desk jobs to freelance spying for paranoid Maximal politicians. Before accepting the Axalon mission, the rat bot thought he had seen everything space had to offer. Being an energon miner for many years allowed access to remote areas of space and testing out experimental weapons for the army made him knowledgeable in such areas, especially with bombs; how he loved bombs. All those years of testing, training, or sneaking around got him some respect from his fellow Maximal officers, at least enough to be on an experimental transwarp vessel. This building was a cake-walk, Rattrap knew that under normal circumstances security would have been tight in the reporting wing, but not today.

The rat bot knew people very well and understood how tempting it was to check out a juicy, new rumor. Word must have gotten out about Optimus's unusual size along with the news report about Megatron's capture must have all the Maximal Officers buzzing around in confusion. Chaos was a beautiful thing and a wonderful distraction when a bot just wanted to get some fresh air. Rattrap's optics squinted and surveyed the halls. There weren't any security cameras yet, but they'd show up sooner or later.

The rat bot crept ahead of his compatriot and signaled Cheetor to wait. Suddenly, two Maximal officers walked out of a room. They were no one Rattrap recognized, but one of the soldiers had a stern look on his face as if something got caught in his tail pipe and he was forced to live with the shame.

"You'll have to relay that one to the council K-9, even if they are Predacons they still deserve to explain themselves," the calmer officer spoke.

"These Predacons managed to walk inside our cargo bay to registration without any inspection or interrogation yet! This cannot be public, the Predacons must be locked up, until we get some answers."

The second officer sighed and began to walk with his companion in the other direction, "I understand your feelings, but we are Maximals, we cannot just apprehend them for being who they are, lets just hand in our reports and we'll deal with it later."

K-9 thinned his lips and forced a salute, following the officer closely. Rattrap tilted a brow upon hearing their conversation; Predacons weren't allowed to dock in Maximal space ports save for moments where the ship was nearly scrapped. Even if a Pred could dock in Maximal territory there were many stages they had to go through before leaving the port, sometimes it could take stellar cycles just to sort out all the paper work needed to let a Predacon leave. This was passed due to one of the smaller reasons the Great War began. Back in the day, Decepticons would take advantage exporting and importing goods or ships using this cover as surprise attacks against the Autobots. Maximal veterans of the war refused to let such things happen again and made it harder to for anyone to get in Cybertron, yet getting out was relatively easy.

"I didn't know any Preds arrived here in Maximal space ports," Cheetor whispered causing Rattrap to gasp at his friend's sudden lack of personal space.

"Kid, don't sneak up on me like that ever again and come on, they're gone. Besides, it ain't like we've never ran into any Predacons that stupid before."

A buzzing noise bounced along the walls and Rattrap noticed a small news bot near the end of the hall. "Slaggit! How I hate dose things!"

The bot stopped in front of the two Maximals, not saying anything for a while until it's small screen flickered, "The town of Praxis is nearing total reconstruction after to being demolished in the Great War. specialists say-"

Rattrap sighed and brought his servos to the machine and flicked the tiny device to the other side of the wall, causing it to crash.

"Rattrap!"

"I'll tell ya one thing about Cybertron kiddo, I didn't miss those annoyin' news bots. Always interruptin' ya at the worst times," the rat bot walked ahead of his friend. "Besides, if Praxis is nearly complete then maybe we've been away from Cybertron longer dan we thought."

Cheetor quickly followed his ship mate, "How long do you think?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not know. Right now, I'd like ta get me some action," the rat bot rubbed his hands with glee.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean!" Cheetor held his arms out happily. "I can't wait to experience the turbo velocity of the Six Lasers roller costars, feeling the wind against my optics and cheering as we fall to the end!"

"Yeah, not the kind of action I was talkin' about."

* * *

A tall flyer transformer walked down the halls of the registration building with a sneer painted on her face. Sonar had problems with other Cybertronians on a regular basis and today had been no exception.

When a mech tells a femme that there's a grease stain on her leg, it means that he had been staring where he shouldn't have, and when a mech stares at a femme, it means he's interested in her. Suddenly, when a mech becomes interested in a femme then it could lead to sexual harassment and from sexual harassment could cost Sonar a big court case. Knowing this, it wasn't really overreacting when Sonar had screamed that she wasn't interested in him and slammed his processor into the wall. Couldn't they all see that she was the hypothetical potential victim here? It wasn't her fault that people stared at her, that was just how she was built.

Sonar wasn't what the average bot would call an attractive femme, not that she was absolutely hideous to look at, but her personality kept many mechs at bay.

They told her she overreacted and put words into their mouths when they hadn't even said anything. This wasn't true of course, as Sonar was just excessively cautious: if you smiled at her she'd question you thoroughly as to why you were acting so suspicious, or if you brushed her off she'd yell at you for not looking at her in the eye.

Coincidentally, when a bot actually did look at her in the eye, he had been accused of undermining her authority.

Sonar rubbed her processor after receiving another tough lecture from her superior officer about her attitude. The seeker fembot didn't dare argue with anyone of higher rank and it frustrated her greatly. No one understood her, no one saw what she saw in other people. Maxmals often claim that Predacons are their less noble counter parts, but not all Maximals were heroes.

Her day had begun horribly by being late to work due to arguing with her landlord about his twitching servos putting off signals of impure thoughts, and the first time she had been about to give an inspiring speech to her officers (something she'd worked on for many solar cycles) a mysterious ship docked in the city causing everyone to miss out on her hard work.

It came to no one's surprise that the flyer femme had gotten into another argument with an insensitive mech who pointed out a stain in her leg. She later went to thank him for preventing a potentially embarrassing incident, but he had the nerve to run away.

Sonar didn't believe she jumped to any absurd conclusions and whoever said otherwise must be a Predacon spy.

Today had been a long day but at least it was finally over. Sonar's last assignment of the solar cycle was to collect some reports from two Maximals that were part of the Axalon crew. As the fembot approached the door she smiled for the first time in a long while. This was it, she could go home and rest and not fear of being judged by every transformer on Cybertron. Sonar punched the code to go inside, but she froze before entering the room. No one was sitting at any of the computer consuls. Sonar checked her assignment holo and looked at the room number again; this was the correct place. The femme crushed the holo and growled out a cracked scream.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

"Ack what was that sound!" Cheetor covered his audio receptors. "It's like a bat just died or something!"

Rattrap raised a brow and looked back at the hall they had just walked through and shrugged.

"There ain't any bats on Cybertron so just ignore it, besides the exit is right ovah there!"

It had taken some time for the rat bot to disarm and rearm the security around the place, but there wasn't a trap that Rattrap couldn't get past. Cheetor, on the other hand, was not such a good partner for these types of things. It was no wonder Optimus hadn't sent the youngest Maximal out on any stealth missions as the kid would have definitely been caught by Megatron immediately. Rattrap frowned at Cheetor's cocky attitude sometimes, but his overconfident actions could have gotten themselves killed in battle. Cyber puberty was a pain in the skid plate. On the other hand, the young Maximal had proven himself gradually throughout the Beast Wars. His aim, which had missed almost all the time in the beginning of the war, was now top notch. If Cheetor hadn't become such a close friend to him, Rattrap would have taken bets on the yellow bot's skill. As annoying as the kid was there was a charm about him, something Optimus had seen in the Maximal far before Rattrap ever did.

So this time he allowed Cheetor to beat him to the door first, the kid deserved to bask in Cybertron's light.

"Rattrap, get out here pronto!"

"Eh don't keep your gears in a bind, I'm comin'. Man oh man I can't wait for the dames to take a good look at me!" the rat bot lugged himself outside before giving the place one last glance.

"I know but, look," Cheetor spoke breathily.

The rat couldn't help but widen his optics so he could foolishly capture the entire view; he recognized this city. It was beautiful and large, despite the Maximal renovations, but most importantly Rattrap knew where he was and what was nearby.

"Simfur city! Whoooho!" Cheetor cheered while running further into the crowd of stunned Cybertronians.

"Hey wait!" Rattrap grunted as a fellow bot bumped into him. "Spots!"

The rat bot reached towards his friend who had faced him upon calling his name. Suddenly, another Cybertronian rudely crashed into Rattrap while listening to very loud music.

"What? Hey watch where ya goin' you pile of stinkin' slag vomit! This is a special kind of paint job!"

"Whoa!" the rude Cybertronian remarked as Cheetor drew closer. "What in the pit are you two suppose to be? Where did you get those ugly forms?"

"Ugly?" Cheetor spoke quietly as Rattrap grabbed the other bot's collar.

"Yeah like those rims ya got are real special, bet they scratch easy. Besides, those puny things got nothin' on my gorgeous figure," Rattrap comically put his hands on his hip plates.

Before the other bot could comment Cheetor stepped between the two, "So uh, what was that song you were listening to? It was mega cool!"

"Oh this?" the bot tapped his processor. "It's just a new form of music that came out, TechnoOrganic is all the rage."

"Heh! Sounds like refried slag being blown through a tuba ta me," Rattrap raised his fist causing the rude transformer to leave the two alone.

Cheetor tried to apologize to the retreating Maximal until he noticed that he was surrounded. Optics of many different Cybertronians were pasted to the unusual newcomers, especially towards the yellow sabertooth. Rattrap, despite having a rat alternate mode, at least was made completely out of metal and had wheels on the back, similar to many car transformations. Cheetor, on the other hand, stood out from everyone else. It was his worst fear to be rejected in his transmetal 2 body, but he was able to ignore it once Optimus helped him control the alien energies within. This time the yellow Maximal couldn't rely on Optimus's help, so he puffed out his chest unwilling to show his fear to anyone.

"What're all of you looking at?" Cheetor growled.

The crowd of Cybertronians dissipated slightly, but the gazes and pointing remained. Rattrap immediately grabbed Cheetor's arm and dragged him away from the sight.

"Hey come on here! Nothin' ta see alright! Ya need your entertainment then go insert some pleasure chips in ya processors and be done with it!"

Rattrap scoffed at the people until he managed to drag his comrade away from the frenzy, "Some people don't appreciate good old fashioned high tech alien altered forms these days, yanno? Well kid, I'll be seein' ya."

Cheetor blinked twice and cried out to his friend, "Wait, what? Where are you going? What about Megatron's interrogation?"

"Brontobreath ain't going nowhere. Besides, I know what part of Simfur city we're in and nows the time to get me some succulent sultry sirens as good company. Maybe score some high grade drinks while I'm at it. After all, we saved the universe."

"I guess," the young Maximal muttered. "I thought you wanted to go to the roller coaster with me."

Rattrap slapped his forehead at the kid's petulant behavior; no matter how strong Cheetor was, he just couldn't get amusement parks off of the brain.

"Kid, I'm only gonna say this once-"

"Hey!" a loud voice interrupted from behind. "You're the two Maximals with the righteous beast modes, am I right?"

Cheetor looked at Rattrap with a blank expression, "What're you? Blind?"

"Ah totally, anyway, you two would be perfect candidates for the Order of the Oracle!"

The yellow Maximal scratched his head, "What's the Order of the Oracle?"

"Why would you even ask that, spots?" Rattrap groaned.

"The Oracle is the true creator of all of Cybertron! She or he had first planned this world to have a balance between the organic and the technological creating...something... in between! It's our job as his or hers' lackeys to bring back organic life to Cybertron."

"Oh my achin' processor," Rattrap rubbed the sides of his head and walked up to the ignorant bot menacingly. "First of all, that's just stupid, second, there ain't no organic life on Cybertron. Any premature protoform knows that Cybertron is a giant machine. Third, no one else besides us have beast modes and fourth!"

Cheetor off-lined his optics before Rattrap punched out the creepy robot. The yellow Maximal had forgotten how different it was on Cybertron and stupidly fed the cult member's rant. Rattrap sighed and walked out of the alley.

"The city life just doesn't have that peace and quiet, like the countryside. Well, see ya spots! I'll be in heaven for the next few mega cycles."

"Rattrap!" the yellow bot cried out.

"What is it this time-huh!" the rat bot gasped as a light from above shone on his transmetal body.

"Rattrap! Cheetor!" the airplane transformer spoke with a harsh tone in her voice. "This is intelligence officer Sonar and I demand that you two come back here and finish your reports!"

Cheetor ran towards his friend, confused at the presence of the soldier. Her light was very distracting as she tactically altered the brightness of it so their optics wouldn't adjust properly. The Maximals placed their arms overhead to get a better look at the officer, but just as they were about to respond another a jet bot zoomed past Sonar. The intruding jet slightly knocked into one of the traffic droids causing it malfunction and knock into the femme flyer. Sonar swerved a little and growled in disbelief, believing that the two Maximals had attacked her with the driod.

"That was a big mistake firing on a superior, prepare to be brought back to the filing wing by force!"

Cheetor panicked, "Wait! What is she talking about? We didn't-"

"Enough!" she yelled as her lasers warmed up.

"Ah slaggit! I just wanted a normal non-combat filled day in Cybertron, is that so much to ask?" Rattrap quickly transformed into his vehicle mode. "C'mon spots I don't think she's kiddin' around!"

Sonar let loose several shots which nearly hit the younger Maximal dead on. Rattrap revved his engines once Cheetor transformed into beast mode and took off. The sabertooth's jets were able to help him keep up with Rattrap's wheels, but Sonar had the advantage of flight. Ignoring the laws for a moment the flyer descended to a level that was not considered safe under Cybertronian rule. These Maximals had the gall to first run out on their duties, fire on her, and start an epic chase around the city, so they had to pay. Clearly this Axalon crew had been overrun by Predacons who must be disguising themselves as Maximals; it was the only explanation for this behavior. Sonar stopped shooting when the two approached a busy highway.

Cheetor hated the paved roads of Cybertron the instant his jets took off. His claws were straining against the road due to not being able to get a solid grip and unlike Rattrap, he couldn't maneuver himself as well to avoid the car bots. Instead, Cheetor was forced to jump over or run on-top of the vehicles, which sparked many hateful comments from the ticked off Maximals.

Flames erupted from Rattrap's pipes as he skillfully dodged the various car robots on the road. It wasn't the first chase the rat-like Maximal had been a part of and to be honest, he was starting to enjoy the ride. Wind brushed the bots' outer shell as if it was gently asking permission to flow through their circuits. This chase was both invigorating and pointless, something needed to be done.

"Heheh! You're makin' this too easy toots! I've outraced steam-powered ships faster than you!"

Sonar laughed loudly, "You can't escape the law you-you lawbreaker! This'll teach you to mess with Maximal security!"

"But we didn't do anything!" Cheetor cried out desperately.

The flyer shot two consecutive shots near the edge of the lifted highway. Many Maximals skidded to a halt at the sound of her fire power, but Rattrap had been too late. Once the rat bot's vehicle form fell off of the edge, he instantly transformed and used his tail as a hook to hold himself up. Rattrap gasped when he glanced down at the nearest road, which wasn't nearly as close as he would have liked it to be.

The moment Cheetor saw his friend in trouble Sonar began to close in on him. The yellow Maximal bravely leapt off the bridge, "Hang on Rattrap!"

"For once spots, that ain't such a bad idea!"

As Cheetor dove towards his friend, Rattrap grabbed his friend's tail and pulled himself onto the yellow bot's shoulders. Sonar followed in pursuit of the two, but the transmetal 2 thrusters Cheetor had were proving to maneuver pretty well in the air. Without any problems, the two bots landed on the nearest rooftop while Cheetor immediately leapt to the next. Sonar swerved around the buildings, gaining on her quarries. The flyer's jets weren't used to the sudden changes of altitude and needed some time to adjust. Rattrap glanced behind him to check on the crazy fembot's progress.

"She's fallin' behind but that isn't gonna be enough!"

"You're not going to shoot her are you?" Cheetor panicked as he avoided another flying advertisement.

"Well clearly talkin' ta her won't help. Besides, I don't have any weapons, remember? They were confiscated when we arrived but, there may be anotha way to lose her," the rat smirked.

Rattrap, who was still in robot mode on Cheetor's back, took out his tail and waited to get a clear shot. Sonar rose above the rooftops, tired of the low altitude, and warmed her lasers for another strike. The rat bot stretched his arm and flung the wire that was attached to the end of his tail at the flyer.

"Oh, yeah!" Rattrap's lure managed to hook into one of Sonar's propellors. "Hit the turbo button spots, we've got her!"

The force of the transmetal 2's jets took off at an incredible speed. Sonar cried out as her plane mode was being pulled towards the two Maximals, shocked that a sabertooth had so much power in him. Lose wires and flying advertisements managed to hit her as Rattrap held onto his tail for dear life. The rat bot's servos were straining at the pressure of maintaining a good grip on Sonar, while Cheetor just concentrated on running as fast as he could.

"I don't mean to be such a sour-bot about your plan ratface, but this is only going to help her gain on us!"

"Not if I do this!" Rattrap grinned while simultaneously letting go of her tail. "Take that you emasculatin' femme bot!"

The flyer, after being pulled by Cheetor's incredible speed, wobbled and swerved violently in the air. Sonar's engines were desperately trying to steady her form, but the sudden change in velocity wasn't working well in her favor. The femme screamed as she was thrown out of the two Maximals' sight and Rattrap cheered in response. The instant Cheetor was about to ask whether the flyer was alright his claws lost their grip on the metallic rooftops. A sabertooth was meant to run on dirt, wood, or even stone, which would have been easier to get a hold on rather than some-kind of stainless steel. Cheetor and Rattrap yelled as they fell towards the paved roads of Cybertron. At the last second Rattrap gripped the edge of the building while holding up Cheetor, who was starting to feel heavier every click that passed by.

"Oh come on!" whined Rattrap. "Why do these things always happen ta me?"

His servos were slipping as he desperately tried to keep hold of the building's edge. Cheetor was capable of long jumps and flying small distances, but Cybertron had cluttered airways that could crush him if his speed wasn't quite right. Since the yellow bot's transmetal 2 body wasn't as accommodating for flight as his previous form, the two Maximals were in quite a bind. Rattrap felt his internal systems flare up at the sheer idiocy of the situation.

"I know I've nevah been the most optimistic bot of the group, kid, but if a slaggin' Decepticon couldn't kill me, then we ain't gonna die from this!"

A sudden breeze of air hit the two bots, rocking them slightly against the building. Rattrap internally groaned upon hearing the monotone drum of a flyer's jets. "You cannot escape now possible Predacon spies!"

"Hey Sonar!" Cheetor yelled. "What is your damage? We're not spies!"

Rattrap scoffed, "Yeah, but I wouldn't consider this next move to be a very Maximal one neither!"

The rat bot swung himself and his friend onto the jet who attempted to swerve them off of her cockpit. Using Sonar as bridge of sorts, the two bots leapt towards the ground. Rattrap transformed into his vehicle mode and took off yet again with Cheetor following.

"I thought we'd lost her!" the yellow Maximal whined.

Rattrap glanced behind him and revved his engines again, "That femme is as crazy as Inferno! And get a move on spots! This is a less populated area of the city, if she fires at us again we're toast!"

"Man, if only there were rocks we could throw on her or start an avalanche, or something to stop her!"

Rattrap made another turn while grimacing, "Quit livin' in the past Cheetor, this ain't Earth, and get a move on!"

Sonar made a sharp turn, nearly scathing the building at the corner. This was not how she wanted to finish her day. Granted that she had permission to fire on insubordinate Maximals, but this was getting ridiculous. Whoever these bots thought they were, justice would prevail and she'd be the one to do it. First, she'd get a medal and then that could lead to a promotion and the promotion could be a stepping stone to get a nice cozy seat on the council bench. The plan was fool proof. Before Sonar was about to charge up another blast to fire on the retreating Maximals, a blockade of both arial and ground forces stopped her from doing so. Rattrap and Cheetor had a difficult time reducing power their jets, but managed to do so before crashing into any fellow bots. The entire road was sealed off by Maximal Command Security Force officers while a scrapped triplechanger carrier was lying on it's side, along with several guards in stasis littering the sides.

Cheetor immediately transformed and approached one of the guards. The officer blocked the young Maximal's view of the scene and eyed him warily.

"We cannot allow you to pass sir, this area is sealed off to all civilians."

"Beetle," Cheetor recognized the officer instantly, "what is going on here?"

"Oh former cadet Cheetor! Is that really you? What the heck happened to your body? It-It's so furry," the officer's optics widened.

Rattrap transformed and walked up behind his pal. The rat bot squinted his eyes as he observed the crowd, noticing a Cybertronian with a pitch black paint job all over his body. Under normal circumstances Rattrap wouldn't have cared about the Cybertronian, but for some reason he stood out from all the other officers in the investigation area. The obsidian transformer's optics locked with his for a moment causing Rattrap to focus on Cheetor again.

"Former cadet Cheetor? I didn't know ya used ta be part of the Maxcops."

Cheetor rubbed the back of his head nervously, "It was before I was assigned to the Axalon, but, uh, you didn't answer my question Beetle; what happened here?"

"Well," the officer spoke hesitantly, "I guess I can tell you. A prison carrier was attacked today, whoever off-lined the triplechanger also took out nearly all the guards as well."

"Seems pretty organized for a Pred attack," Rattrap crossed his arms.

The yellow Maximal shifted his optics nervously to the dead transformers and Beetle's face. There was only one thing that put Cheetor's mind to rest when he arrived on Cybertron and that was knowing that Megatron had been taken care of. Cheetor wasn't a sadistic bot, but he would have preferred it if Big Bot had just scrapped Megajerk when he had the chance. Twitching his servos, the younger Maximal dreaded to ask the obvious question.

"This can't be," Cheetor stuttered, "was it the-"

"Yes, this was the transport carrying the Predacon renegade Megatron."

The three Maximals simultaneously faced the origins of the voice who interjected his opinion. A tall Cybertronian stood before them, casting a shadow over Rattrap's head. His body was pitch black from head to toe, with very few bits of silver, especially around his face. The monochromatic tone made it difficult to tell the bot's emotions, which was an effective trait for a dangerous Cybertronian. Rattrap wasn't quite sure what the obisidian transformer's alternate mode was due to his dark coloring. Still, if he had to guess, it appeared he was some type of flyer due to the long jagged wings that caped around his back.

Cheetor could barely hear three flyers descend behind him despite one of them being Sonar who was complaining to her fellow officers about her day. There was something very strange about this mech, but the rat bot couldn't see what it was.

Rattrap squinted his optics, manually adjusting them to the bot's paint job; he found the problem.

"You're a Pred?"

The dark being nodded, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Onyx Primal of the Tripredicus Council Inquiry Committee."

"Primal?" Cheetor growled. "That's only a title given to Maximal ship commanders!"

Onyx shifted his gears and crossed his arms in a sort of lazy pose that seemed unsuitable for him. Rattrap lifted a brow realizing that this probably wasn't the first time this guy had to explain himself.

"The Tripredicus Council is dedicated to working with and ensuring peace between Maximals and Predacons," he recited. "We give you Predacon technology in exchange for greater freedom in regards to better quality and acceptance in Maximal society."

Cheetor frowned a the bot's calm mannerisms and stepped forward with invisible steam emitting from his audio receptors. "But this is a Maximal investigation!"

"With a Predacon prisoner," Onyx pointed out smoothly.

Sonar managed to push aside the two officers who were blocking her from attacking Rattrap and Cheetor for their insolence. Despite her grievance with the Maximals, she had to do her job first.

The femme pushed aside Rattrap with a sneer, "I am intelligence officer Sonar and I think it's in your best interest Primal, that you should know that these Maximals are part of the crew who brought Megatron into custody."

Onyx's optics went up a notch but lowered as not to draw attention to himself. The Predacon uncrossed his arms and faced the two bots with newfound interest. "Is that so? Then I might have a few questions for you regarding this case."

Cheetor growled and clenched his servos, "Save it Pred, Optimus and I did just fine bringing him here, it was the forces that were in charge of transporting him that screwed up. We don't need any Predacon help!"

"I'm sorry, but the Committee for State Affairs thinks that you do," Onyx's gaze remained calm while Cheetor fumed.

Rattrap patted the yellow Maximal's back, attempting to calm the young bot's nerves a little, "C'mon Cheetor, yanno you're overreactin' when I gotta be level headed one, so don't let it bother ya kid. Besides, we know there are some good Preds out there."

"Thank you," Onyx nodded his head towards the rat, "I'm glad one of you realizes this investigation should be left to the professionals."

Rattrap blinked at the obsidian mech's response and glanced behind him. Never in his life had he been a fan of Preds, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the company of Dinobot or even BlackArachnia on some occasions. Rattrap held back a bit of his anger towards the Primal's nerve.

"Ok, he might not be one of them."

"Ahem!" Sonar coughed to interrupt the tense moment. "I know this may seem petty now, but I really really need you guys to finish your reports so I can finally go home!"

Cheetor looked back at his comrade with a calmer expression.

"What are you talking about? We left them on the computer before they left, our reports are finished."

Sonar's facial gears stopped until her processor could wrap around the information she was given, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

* * *

Megatron's brow cast a shadow over his optics, making them look offline when they had been turned on as bright as they could glow. Cybertronians didn't rely on light as much as other species needed to, especially organics. Optics were able to adjust themselves to any environment whether the room be too light or dark, albeit they needed about a click to change settings. Megatron twitched his mouth to a deeper frown as Cryotek continued to lead the way. Runway lights very dimly lit the blackened halls, but of course Megatron could still see where he needed to go. Old floor panels creaked with each step the giant mechanical being took, shaking the bolts that had come loose over time. Wherever the two Predacons were it must have been a desolate area of Cybertron, perhaps in the lower levels of the planet since the halls could accommodate his size nicely. The great upgrade of Cybertron was revolutionary; it allowed their people to consume less energon and be at a height which was easier to interact with other species across the galaxy.

Of course, even three-hundred years of acclaimed peace was not enough to time to renovate an entire planet. This was especially true when the world was a giant machine city with many levels and no organic base. Cryotek chose well for a hideout as this was a very old construct, most likely years away from renovation. A long, loud screeching sound nearly made both Predacons stop incase of falling through a faulty floor panel. Megatron's feet were putting stress on the rusted metal of this building, he mentally reminded himself to be more cautious of his steps while gazing at the endless void of black beneath him. If Megatron tried hard enough he could hear quick whispers brush against his audio receptors briefly. This wasn't surprising, naturally Cryotek wanted to take every precaution regarding his treacherous pupil; it was a predictable move on his part, but the decrepit mood this place gave off was an effective trait. Oils and dried energon that glowed dimly was smeared along the walls as if someone from some unknown time had been trying to mark the number of solar cycles spent in this place, along with other messages which made no sense, that adorned the sides. The metal coating of the dragon-transformer's servos, he had clenched, cracked due to the tension.

No one would talk. Megatron did not dare speak in such an unstable environment.

The door both Predacons had seen miles away was in view. At first the lights flickered as the sliding doors opened, electrical beads splashed onto Megatron's face. He felt their warmth briefly, but wasn't bothered by it. The doors eventually opened all the way, causing a scratching noise to pound through the halls as the openings struggled to work properly. Megatron hadn't quite realized how set back Cryotek truly was because of his betrayal; normally everything in a base, no matter how old, would have been in perfect working order such as the lights and doors, but it appeared he didn't have the funds for those luxuries this time. Cryotek had connections of course, but no one wanted bad publicity. Since Megatron allowed the Security Force to believe Cryotek alone had stolen the Golden Disk, former partners must have cut their contracts with him. As a result, funding for any private work must have dropped, forcing his former teacher to work twice as hard to regain his allies' trust; it was just what the old mech deserved.

As the two walked through the broken doors, Megatron actually needed to tilt his head to view an enormous object within. Considering this place was built during the Great War, the device inside was huge, reaching from ceiling to floor with two chambers in between a relatively small computer.

"This is an impressive machine," Megatron walked towards a chamber, purposely stepping over his companion.

Cryotek raised an arm in defense, "It should be, I had to steal it from the Tripredicus Council's primary research lab. This is an advanced device that allows both form and data to be replicated between two transformers. Of course, the original intention of this machine was so a victorious warrior could gain the information and expertise of a dead foe, hence it has only been tested on sparkless shells. Either way Megatron, I don't think you are in a position to refuse."

Megatron's claws shook against the glass tube, tempted to scratch Cryotek's precious invention.

"Very well."

"Good," the older mech walked towards the computer, "this will rid you of your rather, how shall I say, glaring appearance so that you won't stick out like a frontal spark casing, as well as split the data between us, to ensure your loyalty."

Megatron cautiously tapped the glass casing, "If you have a machine like that, what's keeping you from taking all the data in my processor?"

"If it's one thing I've learned from your betrayal Megatron, it is to not underestimate you. I'm sure with your strength of will, you'll resist the device's scanning properties enough to probably not get yourself scrapped and leave me with almost nothing to work with. If you do, you'll be completely useless to me and I'll be forced to dispose of the remains."

Cryotek would only dispose of him unless he absolutely needed to, then again doing so could help his trial over the Golden Disk theft. Megatron pursed his lips for a moment while looking back at his reflection in the glass. He had sacrificed everything to get to Earth, that was obvious since he was currently considering Cryotek's plan. The device's function didn't worry him, the dragon-transformer would be able to survive the transfer, but he wasn't quite sure at what cost. Megatron had learned much from his old teacher's betrayal during his heist. Cryotek was cunning but theatrical, a trait Megatron would not openly admit to inheriting from him. Whatever the old mech planned after this transfer would certainly be both interesting and something he would regret agreeing to. Megatron took his hand off of the case.

"Very well, I will enter the chamber."

Cryotek grinned and gave a short chuckle, "Of course you will."

Megatron stepped aside as the two chambers let loose waves of steam, opening without any struggle. The power source for the machine was hidden or just in a lower level, Megatron deduced. His optics metaphorically crushed themselves to Cryotek's head as his steps echoed towards one of the chambers. Screeches, cracking, and scratching were all Megatron could hear. This floor was unstable except for the area around the giant device. Megatron squinted his optics, it was clear now that this had been a one way trip. There was little chance of him being able to simply walk out of the room without the floor collapsing beneath him in a matter of clicks. Of course he could easily fly, but even if Megatron could get out of the building, which was surrounded by Cryotek's guards, there were still many levels he'd have to pass through to get back to Cybertron's surface. By then it would be a race to see if Cryotek could get him back before the Maximal Security Force or Imperial Peace Officers could. He'd known before meeting with Cryotek that the old mech would trap him, but he hadn't realized to what extent.

The floor bent beneath his feet despite not moving an inch since Cryotek entered the chamber. Megatron glanced at the open door before him as a platform on the far side of the room snapped off and fell into the pit below. Another panel disappeared beneath his toes and the giant transformer rushed inside the unoccupied pod. The door shut quietly this time, for some reason, causing a bright light to turn on and envelop him. His optics took a click to adjust to the brightness. All the floor panels, save for the ones closest to the colossal device, fell apart in small groups. The distracting noise of the clanging metal stifled the alert to begin the transfer process. Before his optics were able to accept the brilliant light, Megatron clutched his processor and screamed louder than the crushing noise of the broken metal panels.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I believe in subtlety to emphasize my disdain of Beast Machines and if you feel otherwise then you must be a predacon spy. Look up the town of Praxis on the TFwikia and remember to watch "Theft of the Golden Disk" on youtube.**

**The video IS cannon to beast wars and Cryotek is NOT an original character.**

**Also, Asher Tye, Night Glider is not in any way Night Scream, but I do have a surprise in store for him. You can actually find Bump, Night Glider, K-9, and Sonar's character descriptions in the Beast Wars Source Book. After I played Portal for the first time I wrote Megatron's seciton...I don't think anyone noticed. Special thanks to RulerofFire for beta reading this piece! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Square One

Machine Wars: Square One

"Alright, alright, keep moving, you're doing great!"

The sides of a large, golden crate created sparks when it brushed against the walls of the cargo bay. Dozens of security officers surrounded the Autobot shuttle, making sure that it received a full inspection. The leading member cringed when one of the metal boxes containing whatever junk was collected during the Axalon crews' mission wasn't being handled correctly.

"Slaggit you pit-brained robots," the officer cursed at the clumsy Maximals, "this is important cargo! Don't let it slip through your servos again or you can expect to be so energon depleted that you'll need to be on spark support next crack I see! Am I clear?"

The two lackeys froze upon hearing their superior's command and nodded.

"Yes sir!"

Rubbing his processor, the Maximal walked away from the two and walked inside the ship. Placing a servo on the wall he couldn't help but feel that there was something strange about this shuttle. Night Glider had been cautious to assume that this ship was either a fake or a stolen artifact and his reasoning was just. The entire construction behind both the interior and exterior was something unknown to any Maximal ship. Nothing was familiar about this Autobot tech; windows in the front of a space craft weren't used often and here there was a large glass plane in the control room. Windows were such easy targets under battle and had long since been replaced with scanners and cameras on the outside of the ship incase the internal computer couldn't tell what a particular object was. The officer ran his servos along the gold painted shell of the vessel.

"This really does look like an Autobot ship," he muttered to himself.

A loud clicking sound echoed throughout the cargo bay as the officer gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Slaggit! What did I tell you privates?"

"Sir," the private's delicate voice barely met his audio receptors, "something just fell out of one of the storage units, and it wasn't our fault."

Stiffening his knee joints the officer walked up to the femme with thinned optics, "So you're just telling me this thing flew out of the box and landed on the floor? Can it soldier! This is no time for stories! You take responsibility for your actions otherwise no one will take you seriously!"

The private nodded vigorously, but she was no longer the focus of her superior's attention. The mech blinked twice at the device on the ground, as it wasn't like anything he'd seen before. It was a black sphere with concave indentations all over it leading to red spots as if they were individual targets decorated along it's body. After nodding towards the femme he reached down and touched the orb, mentally reminding himself to include it in his report. Suddenly the red dots glowed brilliantly and the sphere hovered in the air, well above even the tallest Maximal in the room.

"By the inferno," a femme private marveled at he sight. "What is it doing?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," the superior officer grunted.

"Sir," a young flyer mech interrupted, "it's doing something really weird!"

A low humming noise emitted from the device causing the bolts in the floor panels to shake underneath the Maximals' feet. Before anyone could process what was happening, the orb began to move around the room, going higher and lower in an unidentifiable pattern. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the object. The superior officer growled at his soldiers.

"What are all of you doing? Anyone who's a flyer needs to get up there and contain that object!"

"Yes sir!" a jet Maximal and his brother saluted.

One of the flyers had a sick grin on his face as he dumped the contents of one of the crates from the shuttle and took the empty shell with him to the ceiling. He faintly heard the disapproving cries from the grounded Maximals for creating a mess, but the flyer kept on. This object was a strange one but it wasn't moving at an incredibly fast pace. For some reason the orb made the flyer release coolant through his circuitry, there was something off about the device. It's eerie glow made him wary to touch it and he approached with caution. The mech smirked as he shoved the container over the sphere and hovered slowly to the ground. A few forceful shoves and bumps were felt inside the box, but the object had been contained.

"Where do ya want this sir?" the flyer kept a firm grip on the storage unit.

His superior sneered, "You are going to clean up the mess you made, while your brother here is going to take it to the science labs."

The private lowered his shoulder joints as he handed over the object. He shouldn't have expected anything less from the strict mech. After the soldiers were sure that danger was no longer present, things continued as normal while the superior placed a servo on his com-link.

"Patch me through to Chief Night Glider."

* * *

To claim that Cybertron had about three hundred years of peace since the end of the Great War was inaccurate. Optimus's gears grew stiff from the lack of movement. Cybertron's buildings, save for a few districts still under construction, were no longer meant to accommodate his new size. Briefly he wished they had given him the Maximal upgrade before speaking with the council. During the Axalon crews' time on Earth, Optimus had foolishly believed that if he were ever able to get back to Cybertron (something he almost gave up on when his ship was destroyed) Megatron would be in custody while he and his crew could finally relax. It was a foolish to suspect that things on Cybertron would be easier to deal with.

Primal nearly busted his head through the ceiling when a ringing sound broke his thoughts. Night Glider bowed to the council members, "I apologize sirs, but my men wouldn't call me if it wasn't an emergency."

"Of course Security Chief, but please make it fast," the third MagnaBoss member chided.

Rhinox gazed at his comrade for a bit and ceased talking; Primal was left with his thoughts again, upset at himself for nearly overreacting to a comlink ringtone. Once Optimus met up with Night Glider and the Axalon crew was split up did he finally understand that the war would never be over. Even if the council agreed to all the precautions that Optimus and Rhinox suggested, for the rest of his near immortal life he'd have to live with the lingering possibility of another Great War, or worse another time storm. Perhaps Cybertron would never be safe and the war between Predacons and Maximals, Autobots and Decepticons would be doomed to repeat itself until the end of time.

Given those thoughts, Optimus found it ironic that he had found hope for peace during the Beast Wars. A Predacon of all bots, opened his optics such a possibility. Honor and compassion did exist in the Predacon Alliance and perhaps from that there was a clue to gaining tolerance among Cybertron.

"A...what?" Night Glider's cracked voice shouted in the room. "Hold on, send me a holo of this 'possessed' sphere."

The Security Cheif frowned and took out a small pad from his subspace. Night Glider's optics narrowed as he walked up to Optimus, each step threatening to dent the metal floor of the room. Primal kept his gaze neutral to the hot-tempered mech, not wanting to be tempted to do something he'd regret.

"What is the meaning of this?" a council member interrupted.

Night Glider typed furiously on a small pad he held and grunted, "My men were removing the cargo from Primal's ship and found a dangerous object stored on it! They say it came to life and nearly escaped the cargo bay. What the pit is this thing Primal? I want an explanation!"

"It can't be," Rhinox marveled upon seeing the holo. "The Transmetal driver, but that went missing after Black Arachnia was brought back online and transformed into a Transmetal Two."

Optimus's optics ran along the holographic shape of the transmetal driver. It's rigged black surface made the device unmistakeable, but neither bot knew how it had gotten on the Autobot ship let alone why it had become online all of a sudden. Primal opened his mouth and suppressed a small triumphant grin, this could be used to his advantage.

"Council, this is an artifact from the aliens we had told you about," Optimus pleaded. "It contains energies similar to the quantum surge that transformed our crew into these transmetal bodies."

"Hold up, this could just be some kind of fancy data module," Night Glider interrupted.

The Security Chief shifted his shoulders slightly when his radio cracked and hissed showing that he had not turned it off yet.

Another voice interjected from Night Glider's radio, "Actually, sir, that is not possible. We already conducted scans on the thing and it contains technology that is completely unknown to us."

Rhinox gave a small, sly grin at the Chief who quickly turned off his com-link with a growl. The middle council member raised his hand before Night Glider could speak.

"This certainly does give extra weight to Primal's argument."

Another councilor spoke up, "We apologize for our doubt Optimus, but you must realize how your story sounds."

"No problem," Optimus waved his hand as much as he could given the space, "I'm just glad that we were able to present solid evidence to you."

Primal looked at the three holograms of the MagnaBoss division and then to the picture of the transmetal driver. It bothered him and Rhiox as well, to see something that Megatron tampered with, as if the object itself was like a wound he received during the Beast Wars. When Black Arachnia had stolen the device for her own selfish purposes, he'd thought that he'd never see the blasted thing again. No one understood how the she-spider came back to life, but her transmetal form was proof enough that the driver had something to do with it. Unexpectedly, it had disappeared and the Maximals concentrated on fortifying there position; not even bothering to look for it. It wasn't that the crew hadn't been concerned about the alien artifact's whereabouts, but no one wanted to deal with anything associated with those beings and instead focused on Megatron's actions. Rhinox sighed at the thought of what damage that piece of tech could do in the hands of Night Glider's mechs.

Quickly, the rhino focused his gaze on the Security Chief, "Make sure that the security on that thing is as tight as what you have on Megatron, that particular alien artifact is very unstable."

"You can relax about Megatron," Glider scoffed at the Maximal. "The triplechanger convoy-"

Suddenly the Chief's com ringed again, earning curious glances from the council. Rhinox raised a brow, he thought he had seen bits of coolant drip from Glider's face as the Chief apologized to his superiors and accepted the call.

"Yes, this is Night Glider, we were just about to end a debriefing so please make it quick."

A smooth voice escaped the speakers of the radio in a decent volume for all in the room to hear.

"This is Onyx Primal of the Tripredicus Council Inquiry Committee. I have some unfortunate news."

"What is it Pred?" the Security Chief spat.

"It appears that the convoy carrying Megatron has been attacked," Onyx replied without hesitation.

The Chief's paint-job seemed paler in the bright lights of the room, despite Optimus's giant body overshadowing everyone. Night Glider replied desperately, "What? Are you serious? Is Megatron at least in custody?"

"I'm afraid the guards and Megatron are nowhere to be found."

The Predacon Primal's calm disposition left everyone uncomfortable, even if he could only be heard from Night Glider's radio. Optimus looked at Rhinox with his jaw open and his optics widened, the rhino Maximal matched his gaze with worry. Rhinox's processor was spinning at the idea of Megatron's escape. He clenched his servos tightly, tempted to beat the slag out of Night Glider or anyone close by. What was the point? What had been the point of bringing Megatron back if he was just going to escape again? Optimus growled and fiercely banged his fist on the floor, without breaking the metal, causing Night Glider and Rhinox to fall over from the robot's tremor. Primal knew he should have been around to guard the Predacon renegade and now he was gone.

The Security Chief carefully got off of the ground and stood up straight, his optics glowed brightly, "I want him found now!"

"Rest assured," the Predacon said with a charismatic flare, "our investigation is progressing as quickly as we can with Maximal investigators."

The link was cut and Optimus placed his palm on the floor. His optics seethed with malice as he stared at the three holographic beings.

"Councilors, I'm afraid that there is no time for negotiations. All transwarp vessels in Predacon and Maximal territories that are under construction must be secured now!" Optimus demanded.

"Night Glider," Rhinox walked up to the Chief, "I need access to your systems. We'll need to pinpoint all locations with transwarp drives, primarily ones that are near completion. Those areas will require the most security."

Optimus nodded towards his friend but raised his voice a little, "Good idea Rhinox, and Night Glider, I don't care what you say! I'm going to be a part of this investigation. The fate of Cybertron is more important than petty rivalries."

"Hold on Optimus, as I recall, the Predacon reported that both Megatron and the Security Officers were missing," Night Glider pointed at the giant Maximal, not wanting to lose this argument. "You may not know the street of Cybertron as well as the skies, but Megatron had built a sizable list of enemies in both Maximal and Predacon territories. It's likely that if Megatron is loose, he's probably been captured and he'll wish he was in Maximal hands!"

Primal sighed but kept his fierce gaze on the loud-mouth mech below him, "That is a possibility, but we can't risk Megatron's knowledge to go public. Likely, he's the only one here with the precise transwarp codes to get to prehistoric Earth and he'll use that information as a bargaining chip to keep himself alive."

"That," the Chief's circuits grew stiff, "is another possibility."

Night Glider knew he was losing the battle. The councilors' harsh gaze burned against his metal skin plating, but even the most hot tempered Maximal had to realize when he was beaten.

"Rhinox, you may have access to our systems and Optimus I'm giving you permission to join the investigation team, but don't overstep your bounds. This is still my territory."

"You've made that perfectly clear when your forces allowed Megatron to escape," Rhinox spoke stiffly and kept his servos to his sides.

The rhino transformer immediately walked out of the room without another word. Optimus didn't even look back at the council as he followed his comrade in pursuit (his size, of course, making such a thing very difficult). Night Glider hesitantly looked back at the council, his optics had a desperate look in them as all three members glared at the Chief. There was no point in arguing the facts, so the Maximal just took the gazes until the holograms had been cut off and he was alone.

Night Glider was humiliated with his pride cut, beaten, and spat on the ground. The Maximal ripped off the com from the side of his head and let it drop to the ground. It was pointless gesture, he knew, but he needed a distraction. Suddenly, before he could yell every curse in Cybertronian history, the device rang by his feet. Night Glider twitched his mouth to a frown and grabbed the communicator.

"What is it?"

* * *

"Systems scrambled, rebooting primary rotary functions to unit Megatron," the soothing feminine voice of the Predacon's internal computer repeated. "Reboot thirty-eight percent to completion."

An obscure mess of technology in the form of a transformer laid limp inside the processing tube. Nearby mercenaries hired by Cryotek hadn't moved from their hiding spots around the device, even when the screaming had damaged their audio receptors. Each Predacon was under orders not to intervene in while the machine carried out it's primary programming. Those who had helped steal the massive device before them grew anxious, waiting to see if their boss would come out alive along with his treacherous pupil. No one twitched an optic ridge when Megatron's internal network began to indicate his progress.

"Reboot is now up to sixty-seven percent."

Before the voice began to repeat its message, the doors of the other tube slid open making the hidden mechs cringe at the bright light emitted from the interior. The floor to the room did not hold up, but there were a few panels around the machine that allowed Cryotek enough room to walk over to the other pod. The older mech smirked as he admired his form in front of the glass tube. Cryotek was confident that the process would be a success and it certainly payed off in the long run.

A voice from inside the compartment made the older mech frown, "Reboot is now up to ninety-four percent."

The traitor survived, what a pity. There was no denying that Megatron had very useful information inside his processor, but considering he would be coming online in a matter of clicks meant that Cryotek hadn't received all of his pupil's assets. The new and improved mech crossed his arms and waited for the inevitable.

"Reboot complete."

"Just when I was beginning to enjoy the peace," Cryotek gave out a short laugh as he began to open the doors to the chamber.

With little effort the older mech managed to move the doors aside, grinning when he noticed the flicker of light in Megatron's optics. The stages of coming out of stasis were the same for every Cybertronian. Optics were never hazy or blurred vision unless they had been severely damaged, but when a transformer wakes up the processor needs a few clicks to take in the surroundings. Patiently the mech waited, not helping Megatron stand up after such an ordeal.

"Rise my pupil," Cryotek spread his arms with false glee. "It appears I was correct in not underestimating your power. I've obtained forty-seven percent of the transwarp data, just enough to keep you from trying to escape again."

Megatron rubbed his processor and narrowed his optics at him, "Also enough to keep you from slagging me."

Both Cybertronians shared pieces of the coordinates necessary to get to Earth, one could not slag the other even if they wanted to. Megatron felt he was safe from Cryotek's wrath, for the moment, but knew to never let his guard down on Cybertron. His authority in this world was minimal at best. The older mech suddenly laughed at his pupil's comment, causing Megatron to look at him directly.

"Correct you are, but I've received a few bonuses as well."

His jaw dropped slightly as the light from the pod revealed Cryotek's body, Megatron was eye to eye with the mech. Remembering when Cryotek had first entered the chamber, Megatron noticed that the older mech's head could only come up to the top of the first indentation on the glass pod, but now his height was far greater. Granted that neither transformer was the size of an Autobot, still their height was impressive. Though the new size wasn't what made Megatron stare so intently at his mentor. Wings that resembled the ones from Megatron's transmetal two form were now on Cryotek's back. Both mechs were completely metallic, but signs of a beast mode and vehicle mode lingered. Megatron looked down at his person seeing the dim sheen of purple, blue and black over him. From what he could tell, his dragon body had been split amongst the two as there were claws on Cryotek's feet while Megatron had, what he believed to be, a dragon head on his side; albeit the thing was a little thicker, with a wider head giving it a prehistoric look.

Cryotek looked regal with his new body, but Megatron had a fierce quality to him. The younger mech checked his systems and smirked a little when he realized he could still fly (a trait he relished when becoming a transmetal). Megatron looked at the damaged pod he was still inside of and faced his mentor with intrigue.

"Hm, it appears I've done far more damage than intended."

Cryotek tilted his head haughtily, "Once again, I won't underestimate you. If the machine were still intact, then you can make a safe bet that I would have put you back in until I received all the data."

"Yes, I would have thought so as well," Megatron rubbed his chin. "Now onto more serious matters. We must acquire a transwarp vessel immediately."

The older mech smiled while his optics brightened dangerously. As always Megatron was being the renegade, taking control when he had no power. Cryotek raised his hand in front of his pupil and spoke his next sentence calmly.

"Patience Megatron, you must realize that your Maximal counterpart, Optimus Primal, has likely told the council about your fantastical adventure."

"As if they'd believe him," Megatron dismissed.

Cryotek cornered the mech in the glass tube and shook his head disapprovingly, "Didn't I just get finished telling you Megatron? I don't underestimate my enemies. It is likely that security will be highly elevated in areas where transwarp drives are under construction, especially those that are almost ready to be tested. An assault on such a place would require an army, an army we do not have."

"So what exactly do you suggest we do then? Wait for Optimus to find us?" his pupil crossed his arms.

"It's very simple," the older mech backed away from Megatron and faced away from him, "security will be tight because of an immediate threat. If that threat is removed, then security will eventually go back to normal."

Megatron stood up straight with a neutral gaze, "So, what do you suggest we do about it?"

The warm yellow light from the pod made Cryotek's outline contrast with the dim room. This new body was strange but exotic. It was only under extreme circumstances that a Cybertronian would require a beast mode, still, the idea of having that type of alternate form was not so appealing until Cryotek laid eyes on Megatron's dragon-like body. There hadn't been fur nor scales on it, his pupil's being was completely metallic and the idea of a new weapon (one that very few Cybertronians had the opportunity of using) was tempting. The older mech felt the hum of his hand cannon charging as his grin widened; Megatron had much to learn.

Cryotek pointed his weapon at the younger mech, "It is simple: remove the threat."

* * *

Sonar gripped her processor and moaned in frustration, "All I had to do was turn on the computer! What am I going to do? I used my guns on them and even though they deserved it the council will probably want warrant my arrest and then I'll be convicted of death and I'll never be able to live long enough to get a promotion! Oh man, what if I get put in a Predacon jail? They'll eat me alive before the Maximal Imperium puts me offline!"

Cheetor stood along side Rattrap who shook his head at the crazy transformer. Granted, that her comical way of talking to herself had entertained them a little, but the situation of Megatron's escape was far too serious to really enjoy the scene before them.

"Hey," the yellow bot waved towards Sonar, "I think you forgot something else."

"What? What could it be now?" the femme twitched her servos frantically while making eye contact.

Rattrap crossed his arms, "How bout' an apology spaz bot."

"Alright, alright," she began to pace a little, "I accept your apology."

"Oey vey," the rat rubbed his processor.

The shadowed Predacon kept his body stiff, but slightly tilted his head in Cheetor and Rattrap's direction. Onyx Primal kept his processor cool when speaking with the two Maximals, as odd as they were. A job needed to be done and insight from the Axalon crew was invaluable to the mission.

Onyx's voice was deep, "If you're done here, we can get back to the investigation at hand. I've found a clue to the identity of the bots who took Megatron."

"Who are they?" Cheetor stepped forward, interested the Predacon's explanation.

"I don't know exactly which bots, but I'm picking up a faint Predacon energy signiture from the laster fire that hit the transport," Onyx placed one hand towards his processor to indicate his built-in sensors.

Rattrap gazed at him warily, "You can detect energy signatures from blaster fire?"

"It's extremely minute, but yes," the dark Primal nodded. "This is only possible if the same weapon used here is being fired again."

"Whoever took Megatron got a little more than they bargained for, huh? So what are we waiting for, we got to follow him!" Cheetor bent his knees, eager to start running again.

Onyx stared at the younger Maximal with little interest. This being, no matter what his connection to Megatron's disappearance, was useful. Onyx set a small message in his neuro circuitry to question the members of the Axalon crew later. He didn't quite understand why the intelligence officer was involved in this case, but that mattered little. For now, the enemy was close and the dark Primal didn't require the cat's knowledge to take down a band of renegade Predacons. He was ordered to take in Megatron, but bringing these Maximals along was not a part of duties.

"Excuse me, this is my investigation," Onyx stood his ground. "You have no legal authority to accompany me on this case. I'll go after them alone."

Cheetor stepped back in shock and raised his fist, "But-but you have to take us! We were the ones who brought him in!"

"And that is where your role ended," the Predacon's voice deepened.

Onyx Primal quickly transformed into his vehicle mode, revealing what Rattrap assumed was some sort of jagged plane. After burn from the dark flyer's jets brushed against the three Maximals as Onyx ascended into Cybertron's skies. The Predacon was about to activate his engines to accelerate until a very large plane came into view. Onyx waited until the vehicle approached closer and was shocked to see something of that size in the city. His scanners had to be malfunctioning as they were reading this thing as a Maximal. The plane stopped before him, revealing that the construct was, in fact, sentient.

The Predacon didn't make a sound and waited for the giant Maximal before him to speak up.

"Are you Onyx Primal?" the primary colored jet asked.

"Yes," he replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "but you'll have to excuse me, I'm in the middle of an investigation."

The colossal plane quickly transformed into an even larger Maximal. Onyx nearly backed his jets in surprise, but maintained his air space. It was clear who this mech actually was and the dark Primal found the Maximal to be very interesting indeed.

"I am Optimus Primal, leader of the team who brought Megatron in custody. I've been given permission by the Maximal Security Force to accompany you on your investigation," the Maximal's voice was calm.

"Alright big bot!" Cheetor yelled from the ground while pumping his fist in the air.

Onyx's smooth voice became slightly annoyed at the thought of intruders in his work.

"I don't need any help."

"But the guys in charge think that ya do!" Rattrap's mock reply carried itself to Optimus's audio receptors.

"Rattrap, Cheetor!" Optimus shouted with great relief. "It's great to see you both, but not under these circumstances. We'll need your help on this mission."

It was unfortunate that the three had to be reunited to battle Megatron again. If more than a few mega cycles had passed since Megatron's capture, he'd be inclined to say that this meeting was just like the old days. Gazing back at the Predacon Primal, Optimus continued his proposition.

"I overheard your conversation, Onyx, are you truly able to find those responsible for Megatron's capture?"

"Yes, they're currently in a battle, but we'll need to hurry before we lose the signal," the Predacon grunted.

Sonar listened intently at the Primals' plan. Her problems and potential imprisonment was a possibility, but when she had heard that the Predacon was able to track those responsible for Megatron's escape she began to think all too clearly. This was it, an opportunity like no other. Admittedly, capturing a dangerous fugitive was not a preferable way to spend her time off from work and it could be dangerous. Then again, pursuing such an obstacle was the part which made Sonar grin. If she was able to help bring the renegade Predacon to justice, then she could be pardoned for her misuse of weaponry. Better yet, she'd receive a promotion, with a raise, and new upgrades. Sonar stepped forward and waved her servo towards Optimus with a suspiciously honest glint in her optics.

"Excuse me Mr. Optimus Primal, sir," the femme flyer spoke politely. "I offer my services to you to help the forces of justice bring down the evil Megatron once and for all!"

Cheetor and Rattrap backed away from Sonar slightly while the rat whispered to his pal, "Sheesh, talk about a 180."

Sonar gave a sharp glare at the two Maximals who quickly pretended they hadn't said anything to offend the sensitive bot. As the femme was about threaten the pair, Optimus's massive voice interrupted.

"Another flyer would be useful to us," the giant bot offered his hand to his two crew members. "You two will ride with me, Onyx Primal will lead the way. Let's head out!"

Rattrap and Cheetor set themselves on Optimus's back as he transformed into his plane mode. Onyx took off when Sonar's vehicle mode reached their altitude and they all took off. The Predacon wasn't use to working with others, but the other Primal clearly had much experience. Onyx mused that most of his kind felt that they were born to rule and lead, while he was content with himself. He didn't require power nor a gang of lackeys to prove anything; Onyx believed himself to be a soldier who followed his orders yet acted on his own. Still, if he had to work with these Maximals he'd bear it for the time being.

The Predacon flyer would never dare to question his orders.

"I didn't expect so many tagalongs, though it is better than going up against one on three odds," Onyx commented thoughtfully.

"Ahhh," Sonar said in a confident tone, "I won't be a bother. Anything, to be a part of the team that will recapture Megatron."

The dark Primal's jets flared as he accelerated further in the sky, "Hmm, it would be highly unlikely if we found Megatron in the same place as those who took him. From the looks of the attack, his escape happened anytime before four and six mega cycles ago."

Cheetor gripped Optimus's left wing as the breeze ran through the bits of fur on his robot mode. The cat momentarily missed the company of his other comrades, Cheetor didn't like the idea of working with this Predacon or that insane flyer chick. On the other hand, Optimus didn't seem bothered by the idea and as much as he didn't want to admit they needed all the help they could get if it meant having Megatron back in custody.

"Four to six hours?" Cheetor commented with surprise. "What in the galaxy went wrong with the communications? How come they didn't know what went down with Megs?"

Onyx replied with his suave voice, "Why do you think I was called in? The signal went dark long after the actual attack occurred, which can only be the result of a coordinated assault from an advanced Predacon hacking network."

"So we're definitely not dealin' with amateurs here?" Rattrap's comment carried through the wind. "Any ideas on who?"

"Cryotek," both Primals spoke at once.

Onyx's optic sensors on his plane mode were vastly different from those on his robot mode. When a Cybertronian transforms, their processors were built to adapt to two different forms (three for some bots). The jagged plane mech managed to look at Optimus cautiously. Onyx hadn't worked with many people in the past, let alone those of his own rant, but he already was impressed. If this Cybertronian knew of Megatron's relationship to Cryotek, then there may be some use for him after all. Onyx flew a little closer to the other Primal and made sure his words came out more friendly than he usually was.

"You seem very well versed in your opponent. I'll need to speak with you after this mission, we're approaching the target."

"Understood," Optimus was a little surprised. "You heard him Maximals, lets make a discreet landing near the site."

Rattrap rolled his optics, "Yeah, cause that's gonna be real easy for the Autobot."

Optimus had only met the bot in last few cycles, but he was willing to speak with the equally intriguing Predacon later. The group of Cybertronians approached a wide building that was smaller than the average structure on Cybertron. Onyx's scanners squinted to read the words on etched in the front.

"It's a research station," the dark plane flew closer to the ground.

Rattrap retorted with interest, "Yeah, but researchin' what exactly?"

"Transwarp technology," Optimus relayed grimly.

Smoke rose the to skies from the factory as the cries of many Cybertronians reached the groups' audio sensors. Cheetor and Rattrap witnessed many presumed scientists running out of the structure, some severely damaged. The building itself had not been penetrated from the outside, at least nothing Optimus could see before he hid for cover, implying that these mechs had taken it over from the inside out. After transforming into their robot modes, the Cybertronians took cover behind a nearby structure. Onyx recognized this area to be in one of the less prestigious areas of the city, very few people used these buildings as housing but rather each structure was made from a different company. This place was rumored to be cursed to any corporation who wanted a building in this district as the rent tended to sky rocket to a level of credits that few bots could match. It was a good place to conduct experiments and make a quick heist. Optimus managed to fit himself in between two buildings while the others fit perfectly in the alley. Cheetor gripped his servos as he heard the mechs screaming for help.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

"It's just as I thought," Optimus ignored the young bot's pleas, "they must be trying to build another transwarp vessel."

Onyx Primal raised a brow at the Maximal's nervous demeanor, but decided to focus on the mission at hand; too many Cybertronians were getting hurt because of this mess.

The male flyer nodded towards Optimus, "Let's split into two teams."

"Good idea," the giant transformer agreed. "I'll take Rattrap and Cheetor through the side entrance."

Onyx Primal smirked at the mech, "Exactly what I was going to say, Sonar, we'll take the top and hit them from both sides."

"You got it," the femme's optics brightened. "Let's go!"

* * *

Small geysers of mech fluid poured out of the dead robot's mouth. The un-named transformer was followed by several others, carpeting the barren halls. Following the trail would lead to a large room filled with half-built ships and glass cubes that were used for testing certain parts needed to sustain an engine in space. Dirge looked broke through one of the cases and examined the piece of technology inside. Three Predacons were tearing away at the ships and records of research conducted in the facility. This place was used to construct transwarp drive cores and the three criminals sought to take all they could.

"Are you sure this is the part Megatron asked for?" Buzzbomb poked his head out of one of the ships, holding up a coil.

Dirge shook his head at the Predacon and shoved the part he had taken earlier to his partner Clamps.

"Do you know how many parts were on his list? I've actually built ships and I barely understand half of the stuff he needs."

Buzzbomb scoffed and threw the part towards the pushy Predacon, "Just take it then, we didn't plant twelve berry bombs around this place just to get caught. This place is gonna be crawling with security in a few cycles all thanks to Clamp's deficiency. Can't that piece of scrap take out more than twenty Maximals, at least then we wouldn't have to worry about the Maxcops."

"Hey!" Dirge caught the part and put it in his subspace. "He isn't defective and we'll get out of here with plenty of time to spare."

"Transwarp technology must be pretty insane stuff to risk this much attention," Buzz hoped out of the ship and walked towards his companions.

The gruff Predacon sneered at his companion, "It better be worth it if you ask me, cause I'm not gonna ask the boss."

All three Predacons stiffened when the heard the thundering clap of a cannon let loose nearby. Energy pulses course through the metal of the floor shaking the room violently. Smoke ripples around the barren room as massive chunks of the wall crash into a few of the ships behind them. The Predacons found themselves on the ground, helpless to whomever had dared to fire at the facility. Dirge knew that this couldn't be the work of the Security Force and felt a twinge of fear pulse through his wires. He stood only to be met with two incredible figures. A giant transformer emerged from the destroyed wall followed by a fearsome sabertooth bot whose gun pointed directly at his processor. The cat's eyes glowed brilliantly, waiting for the Predacon to speak but Dirge had nothing to say to the abomination.

"Sorry," the large figure's voice trembled through his circuitry, "but theft and murder aren't exactly legal on Cybertron."

"Yeah, you're coming with us!"

Dirge's optics widened at the child-like voice that accompanied such a fearsome creature and laughed. The other two Predacons stood up behind him until his mirth died down. Despite the creature's fearsome appearance, it seemed that he was nothing more than a younger protoform with a gun: it was a dangerous situation, but there may just be a way out of this.

Dirge held out his arms with a smirk, "Are you crazy? Do you know who we are?"

"No, but I can't say I'm picky about my targets.", said Rattrap.

The three criminals jolted upon hearing a third, unseen Maximal. Buzzbomb pointed upwards toward a smaller transformer whose vehicle mode was unknown to him. The rat-like Maximal, whose gun was also aimed at Dirge, stood above all of the Cybertronians on a catwalk normally used to repair the tops of large ships. Dirge's processor frantically searched for a solution out of this mess. He had pulled off many heists, and even if he wasn't successful he always managed to get away. During the theft of the golden disk he was careless, even helping Megatron get revenge on his boss. Dirge suffered greatly for leading the Maxcops to Cryotek and he vowed to never do so again. Neither Predacon knew exactly how these beings found them, especially such strange ones, but he intended to turn the situations in his favor. The Predacon leader of the group unsheathed a small gun from under his arm and was about to rush at the sabertooth.

Among all the things that Dirge thought could go wrong he hadn't expected this. Through the windows of the roof spilled two flyers, one with a very dismal paint-job transformed and shot his gun out of his servo. The dark transformer proceeded to do the same with his two lackeys and hovered directly above the three. Dirge wanted to scream; this wasn't something he had planned but perhaps he'd been underestimating the Maximal Command Security Force. If the Predacons were somehow able to live through this, he'd be sure not to make such a mistake again.

Dirge was desperate, "Clamps, I think it's time."

The quiet Predacon started to glow dimly and hovered in the air. Optimus raised a brow at the transformer, unsure of whether to shoot at the suspicious action. The dark jet's optics began to scan the shiny being and raised a servo at the other Primal.

"Wait a minute," Onyx's voice grew louder, "I recognize that energy source, it is not a transformer that's a-"

Clamps's legs split off of his body along with his torso and arms. His limbs formed into three weapons, jets appeared on the parts to propel each piece in the air while multiple cannons formed on each part. Onyx cursed to himself and shot at one of the constructs only to have his weapon fire back on one of his wings. While still hovering in the air, Sonar pushed the dark Primal out of the way as the disassembled transformer shot in their direction.

Rattrap gasped as the lasers were charging, "Hit the deck!"

Optimus cried out in pain when the blasts cut through his armor plating with ease. Buzzbomb and Dirge quickly picked up their weapons and began to fire on the Maximals. Rattrap and Cheetor ducked for cover while the other Predacons started to fire back at the group. The yellow bot attempted to give the large Primal cover fire while two of the drones swarmed around him. Optimus's size managed to fit well in a ship hanger as he ran towards a large vessel to lessen the blasts being thrown at him. Never had he seen such power cut through Cybertronian armor so easily, but it explained how the Predacons managed to kill so many of their kind so quickly.

"When did the Preds get this kind of tech," Cheetor shouted as his weapon couldn't shred the powerful barriers around the three drones.

"Apparently, progress moves on when you're rewritin' a war in the distant past," Rattrap cocked his gun.

"Regardless," Sonar dodged a few blasts in the air, "we'll have to get creative!"

The flyer femme pulled a fairly large gun from her back, one that Rattrap recognized she had used on him during their chase. Sonar's servos shook as the gun fired, shooting multiple shots at once at the three pieces of floating weaponry. The large weapon in her hand had perfect aim as she managed to break through the shielding on the drones. Rattrap cheered for the femme as his gun was finally starting to do some damage.

"Whoohoo! It's good ta know that glitch in your processor can be put ta good use!"

"Why you cheese chomping rodent!" Sonar threatened.

The femme flyer clicked the trigger on her gun, only to find that it had overheated. Buzzbomb took advantage of her distraction and aimed for her spark. A few shots managed to graze the femme's armor, but Sonar put her weapon away and took out her pistol. Optimus was pleased with his new comrade's success against the shields of their enemy, albeit the giant bot had received some damage from her blasts. Optimus barely noticed one drone approach him from behind and screamed in pain when the attack made contact. The large transformer felt his metal burn away bit by bit due to his carelessness. Optimus cringed at the amount of pain he felt on his back, but managed to prop himself up with his knees. Before the disembodied Predacon could charge up another attack, Optimus swiftly turned around and smashed the piece of technology between his hands. Dirge and Buzzbomb then threw three massive explosives at the surrounding transformers. Despite their disadvantage with numbers, the bombs kept the Maximals at bay.

Onyx Primal stood up, ignoring the small scorch in his wing and dodged an incoming grenade. No one had seen exactly how or when, but the dark bot disappeared from the battle. Cheetor briefly surveyed the room while ducking a few times from the Predacons' attacks. The young Maximal's spark jolted when he couldn't pinpoint the location of the other Primal.

"I knew we couldn't count on that Pred!" Cheetor growled.

Rattrap and Dirge were having a bit of a contest on the battle field. Both mechs threw multiple different types of bombs at each other, but the blasts kept canceling each other out. Rattrap cursed when another of his attacks proved ineffective.

"Hey, crazy lady!" the rat bot waved. "Can ya give me a hand?"

Sonar glared at the Maximal and hid behind a ship when another weapon was fired. She glanced at the rat and smirked when she saw the bomb in his hand. Rattrap nodded and threw the explosive towards the Predacons.

"Why even bother rodent? It's just gonna end in a stalemate!" Dirge taunted.

Rattrap glared at the bot, "Not this time."

Sonar swooped down and grabbed the bomb before it hit the ground. Dirge pulled a large piece of metal off of the ship with little effort to shield himself from the flyer.

The Predacon glared at his partner, "How could you let her get this close?"

"Hey!" Buzzbomb fired another shot towards Cheetor. "Don't blame me, you're the one who was playing chicken with the rat!"

Sonar made a powerdive towards the two bots. Buzzbomb quickly aimed for the femme's wings, but the flyer managed to throw the bomb at one of the ships that was covering the two mechs. Dirge grabbed his partner and ducked behind some scrap metal while managing to snag a few shots at Sonar's wings. The femme flew away from the two, pleased that she had taken away a huge chunk of the criminal's wall. Rattrap gave a thumbs up towards the flyer and surprisingly she returned it with a grin.

Cheetor gasped as one of Buzzbomb's shots cut through his shoulder. The cat bot howled, but ignored the pain; he had to watch out if Onyx decided to show up again. While Cheetor was preoccupied with his wound, a shadow loomed over the sabertooth bot causing him to face his opponent. One drone managed to sneak behind him with it's gun charged. Cheetor fired a few shots but even without the shielding, the piece of technology was still very resilient. The younger Maximal couldn't believe he had let his guard down around the common enemy; it was an amateur's mistake, no, a kid's mistake. Cheetor glared at the drone and roared as he was about to pounce on it. Before the Maximal could tell what happened, a black blur landed on top of the hovering weapon. Onyx aimed his gun at a small opening of internal circuitry in the drone and fired. The drone swerved away from Cheetor as Onyx proceeded to rip through the thing's internal computer faster than he could processes what had happened.

"Uh, thanks," Cheetor said helplessly.

Once the drone fell, Onyx stared at the cat indifferently, "I know you're just a Maximal, but I expect you to defend your position and strategize against impossible odds."

The younger bot's optics drooped a little as the Predacon disappeared yet again. Cheetor heard another crash and turned around quickly to find Onyx dismantling the last drone. The sabertooth couldn't fathom how the Predacon was able to move so swiftly from one place to another, but he swallowed his pride for once and focused his fire on the two enemies left in the room.

"I don't care what kind of future this will bring," Buzzbomb growled in frustration as he couldn't managed to get a good shot on the flyer femme, "working for that traitor Megatron isn't worth this!"

Dirge quickly shot two bombs dropped by the rat Maximal and covered his optics for the blast. Sonar and Onyx maneuvered away from the explosion while Optimus's arm began to malfunction due to the damage caused from the drones.

Dirge coughed, "Relax, I know the boss has a plan for that slag spoutin' saurian. It's under control!"

The cluster of heroes began to advance upon the two Predacons. Buzzbomb glanced at his partner nervously and backed away.

"Whatever Cryotek has in mind for that renegade won't matter much to us if we're caught," the Predacon spoke desperately.

Dirge didn't respond. He hadn't failed a theft in a long time and he wasn't going to start now. Sure, there had been many close calls in his past, but as far as the Maximal Imperium was concerned, he had never committed any crimes. Dirge took out his last three berry bombs from his subspace compartment.

"Think fast Buzz!"

The Predacon threw the explosives at a nearby wall. Though the impact was not as great as Optimus's entrance, it managed to cut a hold through the metal. As the smoke cleared from the site, Rattrap jumped from his cover while Onyx and Sonar took off to pursue them. Again outside in the streets of Cybertron, Cheetor transformed into his beast mode and approached the targets. Before the Predacons could transform, they had been cornered by the group. Sonar and Onyx hovered above the two while Rattrap aimed his weapon at Buzzbomb's head. Optimus managed to lug his damaged body towards the site while Cheetor transformed back into robot mode with a large grin on his face.

"Hold it Preds," Rattrap cocked his gun.

"You're cornered and outgunned," Onyx threatened with an even tone. "Surrender to us and your punishment will not be as harsh."

Cheetor nodded at the two criminals, "Yeah, and you'll save yourself some time in the CR chamber."

The fugitive Predacons let their weapons fall onto the ground as they raised they're servos. Dirge wanted to beat the slag out of Megatron for getting him caught by the Maxcops, and he mentally swore to do so if he got out of this. Optimus sighed in relief at the two deciding not to make this day more difficult than it was.

"Good, we'll need to ask you both a few questions, starting with Megatron's current location."

Onyx raised a brow as he heard engines fire behind him. The dark Primal looked away from the criminals to see over twenty Maximal Security Force Officers hovering towards their positions on command skiffs. His expression remained unchanged when he noticed that Chief Night Glider was leading the parade upfront. Onyx, at first, was relieved that they had back up, but he wanted time to question these fugitives on his own terms. The Predacon flyer's optics narrowed when he noticed that the officers' weapons were drawn. Onyx turned on his jets before the Maximals began to fire.

"What the slag?" Sonar cried out when one officer shot her leg.

Cheetor and Rattrap ran towards another building for cover while the rat bot fumed at what was going on, "What the-? Have they lost their circuits?"

Optimus, whose size didn't allow him much maneuvability in the streets of Cybertron took most of the shots and fell to his knees him pain. Buzzbomb smirked at Dirge and began to transform into their vehicle modes. Onyx glared at the retreating Predacons, firing on them as they took off. Unfortunately, before the dark Primal could pursue them his gun was shot out of his hand and Night Glider approached.

The Security Chief motioned for his lackeys to stop firing once everyone's weaponry had been removed. Night Glider's optics studied Onyx Primal for a moment and then face Optimus's damaged form.

"What're you, crazy?" Rattrap emerged from his cover. "We had em'!"

"Shut your trap rat! Primal's authority over matters such as these is no longer without question," Glider's vocalizer dripped with venom.

Optimus glared at the Chief and stood up, "What is going on? We had those Predacons in custody! they were stealing key components of a transwarp drive!"

The flyer femme emerged from her hiding spot and flew closer to Night Glider.

"Sir, um, yes it's true. We were about to capture them," Sonar mumbled the rest to herself angrily. "Although Megatron wasn't there."

"Intelligence officer, what is your name," the Chief glanced at the symbol of her rank on her arm.

"Uh, Sonar sir!"

Night Glider's optics glowed, "I thought your shift was over."

"It was!" she agreed. "But I wanted to help Optimus and his crew recapture Megatron."

The combined humming of the skiffs didn't help make the situation any less tense. Night Glider's grip on the controls nearly broke through the metal as he surveyed the area. His optics ran along the unusually empty streets of Cybertron.

"It's clear that Megatron is nowhere near here," the Chief spoke flatly.

"Hold on a minute Sonar," Optimus interrupted before the femme could respond, "what do you mean my authority is in question, Night Glider?"

The hot-tempered officer smirked, "I had an interesting conversation with Sergeant K-9. He and former Head of Scientific Development, Bump, have reported that you recruited Predacons who once served under Megatron in your crew."

Optimus's optics widened as he looked at the Chief with shock.

"They've told us that you were fully aware of this and yet did not mention it in your debriefing right away," he continued.

"Are you insane?" Optimus shouted. "One was tricked into thinking he was a Predacon and the other was a Maximal protoform who was overwritten with the Predacon shell program, which was later removed. They're as much a Maximal as you and I!"

Night Glider waved his servo dismissively while his optics brightened. He had the Primal beaten and the spoils were all too sweet; the Chief began to speak again holding back a large smirk.

"Be that as it may, the council does not feel it is in the best interests of the well-fare of the Maximal Imperium to give you a part in this investigation. Primarily because you will be under investigation yourself."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I want to make an apology to my readers about the character Clamps. In the youtube video of 'Theft of the Golden Disk' I had assumed that when one Predacon had called this other one "Clamps" he meant it as the guy's name. After writing the third chapter I realized that "Clamps" was a nickname for Scorponok.**

**Feeling embarrassed I made Clamps into a not-Predacon (more of a weapon) to make up for this.**

**I don't like using OCs (at least not unless I have to) and all the other bots you haven't ever heard of in the show, such as Sonar or Night Glider, can be found in the Beast Wars Source book. Technically, besides Clamps there aren't any original personalities are kept in tact considering what their background is written about (albeit there are a few alterations done in the story). Cryotek is not like this nor is he an original character, look him up on 'Theft of the Golden Disk.' Special thanks to RulerofFire for beta reading this story!**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!**


	5. Darker than Black

Machine Wars: Darker than Black

It had been several mega cycles since Santon and the science officer had left the room. BlackArachnia leaned against a recharge berth for what she assumed was used to re-attach limbs. She sighed in boredom and stared at the nearest mechanism in the repair bay. The Maximal technology on Cybertron was surprisingly less advanced than what the Darksyde had on board. The she-spider curled up her upper lip when remembering what being under Megatron's command was like and she silently thanked Primus he was in jail. BlackArachnia liked being a 'bad girl' or more accurately the spider enjoyed doing things on her own and relished the reactions at her rebellious nature. Unlike Megatron, Optimus had tolerated her behavior. The big ape was surprisingly trusting with the spider when she had arrived and with the combined efforts of SilverBolt's gushy speeches of teamwork had helped her understand the rest of the Axalon crew.

At first the she-spider didn't think much of the Maximals on Earth, but when fighting on their side, BlackArachnia began to respect her new squad. She even went as far as utilizing her technical skills to help them gain an edge on Megatron, her intelligence being a trait which no one knew whether it was hers or some sick gift given by Tarantulas. BlackArachnia rolled her neck joints back and began to tinker with the machine for the fourth time since their wait. SilverBolt had been surprisingly patient with the other Maximals, but BlackArachnia wasn't so sure about them. The she-spider had read many data tracks about Cybertron and how it was taken over by the Maximal Imperium after the signing of the Pax Cybertronia, thus ending the war between the two factions. Despite knowing this, she couldn't help but feel agitated at the thought of so many Maximals around her. Granted she was technically a Maximal, but she had only been so for a short amount of time.

SilverBolt jolted his head towards the door, his ears perking up when another Maximal entered the room. BlackArachnia squinted her optics at the new arrival, not recognizing him at all while her lover greeted him warmly.

"Greetings, is there something we can help you with?"

The stern Maximal didn't nod and scanned both beings in the room. Black Arachnia raised a brow when his optics locked on hers.

"I'm Sergeant K-9 of the Maximal Command Security Force," he crossed his arms, "and you two will be in custody until your hearing."

The she-spider's body immediately tensed, "Hearing? Under what charges? For joining the Predacons against our will?"

K-9's mouth twitched as he leaned against one leg, "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to mention something. This hearing is not about you, it is about Optimus Primal."

"Optimus?" SilverBolt asked worriedly. "What could he have possibly done?"

BlackArachnia put her servos on her sides and faced K-9. She had a feeling that her presence would have created complications, but not so much that the big ape had to suffer. The spider's expression was frozen in a disappointed frown.

"Haven't you figured it out Bowser? There must be some-kind of rule or protocol for taking in Predacons on your crew and our fearless leader didn't abide by it," BlackArachnia didn't flinch.

"Smart and beautiful," the corners of K-9's lips crept upward as he gestured to SilverBolt. "You sure do know how to pick em'."

Black Arachia placed her hand against her lover's chest, her optics filled with annoyance when he growled at the Sergeant. SilverBolt calmed down a little and huffed when he caught his beloved's gaze. The she-spider put her arm down when she was sure Bolt wasn't going to attack the guy. BlackArachnia was hesitant to follow K-9 to wherever he planned to take the two, but in this world full of Maximals she knew there was little choice.

"Follow me to the prison holdings and you will be summoned when your captain arrives," K-9 gestured to the door.

* * *

Optimus reared back his shoulders with a small sigh. His limbs felt so relaxed in the surprisingly spacey room, but he could feel his spark sending jolts through his systems out or worry. The once fearless leader of the Axalon stood on a lone platform with the optics of all twenty-five members of the council marveling at his size. Optimus wasn't sure where the entire council met to convene on serious matters such as these, but he was grateful they had chosen a room that could accommodate his size. This gesture of kindness did not make the large Maximal feel better about his situation. Optimus shifted his optics frantically without moving his head. A lot had happened in the past solar cycle, more than he could normally take. Still, this fear he felt in front of the council did not compare to when he had seen Optimus Prime's broken processor. He could almost see the smoke emitting from the great Autobot leader's head as Night Glider took his place on a platform beside Optimus. Primal's crew stood beside him, unsure of what was going to happen. After all, there really wasn't anything to fear. Whatever the council had heard of Night Glider, surely Optimus Primal could set them straight. Optimus's crew was strong and even when he had been absent during some points in the Beast Wars, they managed to adapt well. That was then, of course, since now the Primal was not devising battle strategies or shooting his problems away. The large mech finally understood why the great Optimus Prime preferred to spend his days in space rather than governing this world.

"This, this is just a mistake right Big Green? I mean, it's gotta be. We didn't do anything wrong," Cheetor looked at Rhinox with scared optics.

"Hm," the transmetal rat sneered, "whatever Night Glider told the council about SilverBolt and BlackArachnia must've been pretty convincing to get all the members to arrive in person. It doesn't look good for us."

The yellow maximal frowned, "But, miracles do happen right?"

"They do, but we may have used all our miracles up during the Beast Wars," Rhinox looked away from the bot and faced the council with stiff joints. "It'll take pure luck for us to get through this unscathed."

Suddenly the doors behind the Maximals opened and Primal's jaw dropped a little. His spark ached as he saw SilverBolt and BlackArachnia enter with stasis cuffs on their limbs. Optimus held back his outrage at his crew being treated this way, but his face lost it's malice when he remembered what an old friend had told him. Before Dinobot's death, when the crew had attempted to contact a probe from Cybertron, the Predacon knew that any association with Megatron (no matter how brief) would have resulted in his arrest. Optimus did not question his noble comrade and he was deeply saddened he didn't have a good reason to convince him otherwise. Predacons knew their place on Cybertron, but things were this way for the best. All Predacons want to rule, but Optimus gritted his teeth at Night Glider knowing for sure that his two allies should not be treated this way.

As painful as it was, just as if it were Dinobot in custody, Optimus couldn't do anything about it.

The intelligence officer accompanied the crew, who stood by Optimus, clearly nervous about what was to come. Optimus felt pity for the flyer, if he hadn't dragged her into the battle she could have been spared this trial. The giant transformer turned on his coolant fans to calm his systems before overheating. This place, this planet and it's regulations were starting to get to him. Primal quickly surveyed the room before Night Glider announced that the session was going to begin, taking note that the mysterious Predacon Primal was not present. Night Glider walked up to a pedestal in front of the main council members. The front row of Maximals were of the most respected and important of the rest. While nothing could be accomplished without the full consensus of every member, it was those who had fought in the original Autobot war that held the most power. They were the 'Right Honorable' of them all, war heroes. Night Glider hesitantly met the optics of Prowl who motioned for the Chief to continue.

Rodimus Prime, stood up from his seat beside the other three members, "You have the floor Security Chief. I'm sure these Maximals before us would love to understand why they have been brought here this day."

Night Glider's optics narrowed as a smile crept along his features. Normally any bot would be nervous around the great political leader that is Rodimus Prime. Those who knew him before the the Great Upgrade would vouch that his skills as a military leader were uninspiring, but the Prime had a sharp wit to make up for it. Night Glider was not afraid of any council member. The Chief puffed his chest in confidence and his spark grew warm at the thought of ruining Optimus's career. He relished the idea.

"Of course sirs," Night Glider typed in a code on the pedestal so that all could hear his words and raised his arms a bit to put on a theatrical flare to his speech. "Imagine you were in Optimus Primal's position, my dear council. Optimus was stranded in another place and time, of course there is no need to tell you councilors this as you all have processed the classified reports on this case."

The Cheif paused and walked a path around the members' seats, forcing the locked gazes from the Axalon crew to follow his pace.

"I am simply trying to get us all in the mindset Optimus had when he allowed former Predacons to aid in, perhaps, the most important task any of us could have to protect our way of life and history itself," Night Glider gestured towards the Primal. "Optimus, you yourself had been brought back from oblivion through the slimmest of chances by your heroic first officer Rhinox. After being reawakened in a new body, you found a Predacon who had been sent to kill you in your ship's CR chamber."

Night Glider paused his speech with a fake look of interest as Optimus Primal took one step towards the Chief.

"He wasn't a Predacon," the giant transformer glared at him. "SilverBolt had awaked from his stasis pod before either Maximal or Predacon forces touched it. No Predacon Shell Program had been installed in him therefore he is a Maximal to the core, literally."

Night Glider kept his back to the council members and nodded towards Primal who could feel the thick amount of slime dripping from the Security Chief's words.

"Of course, of course. What I am merely calling into question is your ability of befriending someone sent to kill you by Megatron himself. This was done very quickly I might add and I merely wish to set the stage, if you will."

The Security Chief faced away from Optimus, keeping his political smile painted on. "Let's fast forward a few months. Megatron has nearly succeeded in doing the unthinkable, and through a narrow victory, the saurian was driven out of the Ark. On that ship there was a Predacon with the access codes to the Ark, still a Predacon mind you, had joined Optimus's side."

"What is the meaning of this?" SilverBolt cried out in rage, unable to move much due to the stasis cuffs. "Are you accusing BlackArachnia of being some kind of spy? Megatron's plan was insane, we can all agree on that, but if it were not for Black Arachnia's efforts none of us would be standing here today!"

The she-spider glanced desperately at her stupid boyfriend. His words made her spark soften, but he was such a fool. BlackArachnia bit her lip in worry at Silver Bolt's actions; couldn't he see that he was only going to get dragged down with her? The femme's head tilted at the thought of causing SilverBolt to become imprisoned. Her fans released coolant and her spark no longer felt soft, but rather strained at her beloved's efforts. This was what guilt felt like, it must have been. Oh yes, Black Arachnia had enjoyed being 'bad', so to speak, but that was when she was alone. Now her actions affected others because she had become attached to them. The she-spider panicked when she understood that this wasn't going to be just about SilverBolt, but the entire crew would pay as well. Black Arachnia felt horrible, her joints ached to move but the cuffs wouldn't allow her that small freedom.

For some reason, the she-spider could not bring herself to interrupt Silver Bolt's heartfelt speech.

"She was a Maximal forced by the wicked programming of Tarantulas's invention to become a Predaon, yet she still went against those odds and found the innate Maximal goodness in her heart. With this strength she played a great role in saving our entire future. To question her loyalty to the Maximal cause-"

Night Glider's voice harshly interrupted the BirdDog who fought back a growl at the Chief.

"BlackArachnia's efforts, in the end, turned out to be genuine," he began, "thank the Matrix. However, all previous cases of Maximal protoforms who have been imbued with the Predacon Shell Program, especially under an advanced model used by Tarantulas, have been some of the most vicious and ruthless Predacons our Security Force have come in contact with. Furthermore, sparks were extinguished upon any attempt to remove the program."

BlackArachnia shifted slightly, remembering the darkness before she had gained her transmetal form. She wasn't sure what had happened during that unspecified amount of time, but it had certainly been a miracle that she was alive, as the Chief mentioned. The she-spider hid her fear from SilverBolt, which worked out well since the BirdDog didn't care to talk about his beloved's death. Rhinox glanced at the two chained Maximal's and then glared at Night Glider.

It was time he spoke up, "I found the reason for that if you read my version of the report. Specific termination signals are implanted in the Shell Program in the event of removing it. Most likely the only reason BlackArachnia's spark did not terminate immediately was because she willingly wanted the program removed. This is not just speculation either. I have solid data from our computers to back this up."

The councils' murmurs ran through Rhinox's audio receptors. It had only been a few stellar cycles that he was on Earth, but the chattering Maximals reminded him of why he enjoyed the peace that nature provided. Rhinox knew that their time on that organic planet was anything but relaxing, but he had still managed to find enough time to sniff the flowers. The rhino rubbed his forehead of light condensation caused by his internal systems. He had to keep calm, if only for Optimus's sake. Rhinox felt that it wasn't right that he had to defend his comrades just because of something that was beyond their control. They had saved all of slaggin' Cybertron for Pit's sake and now they had to suffer for it? Rhionx liked to think of himself as a logical mech, but everything that had happened this past Mega Cycle was pure chaos. Still the rhino had to keep his stamina up. This was a battle he had to fight for his friends and for a moment he wished it was against Megatron.

"A Maximal resisting the Shell Program?" one councilor interjected over the sea of voices which echoed throughout the room.

"Such a thing has never been heard of, yet the report gives solid evidence that it's true," another followed.

Rodimus attempted to calm his fellow councilors down until Night Glider slammed his fist on the consul. The impact against the metal device boomed through the room, earning silence among the rest.

Night Glider glared at Rhinox and gritted his teeth, "But what about the other part in your report? Her spark was terminated like every other attempt, and yet she stands here before us in a body frame using unknown technology of clearly alien design. Such advanced, unknown tech may very well be faking a Maximal signature, even to our sensors."

"Hey!" Cheetor spoke up angrily as his fellow crew-mates looked at him with wide optics.

"There is no way you can be sure of that! It's clear you're just trying to manipulate the council against us through your words!"

The room was silent at the young bot's words and Cheetor looked at the council with newfound fear. Rhinox looked away from the sabertooth as Rattrap shook his head.

"I hate to admit it Cheetor, but he's right. This is how court room arguments are," Optimus said to the cat bot gently.

Cheetor hunched his shoulders with a small amount of shame. Again, he had only proven to everyone that he was a kid and didn't understand political matters such as these. Nothing made sense anymore when the crew arrived on Cybertron. Cheetor had always looked at the idea of returning home to the feeling of discovering a new plant or life-form on an uncharted world. Cybertron was his safe haven, the prize for saving Cybertron. Ironically, all of the things they had brought back from Earth were starting to blow up in their faces one by one. Cheetor was outraged that this sleazy Maximal scoundrel was succeeding in making the councilors believe that his friends' were criminals and had to speak out, but in this case he was wrong.

Cheetor hated the feeling of those treating him as a protoform. The Beast Wars had matured him in the art of combat, but not so much in the affairs of his home-world.

"He still sounds slimy to me," the yellow bot muttered under his breadth.

Optimus looked away from his companion and studied Night Glider's furious visage. The large bot knew that the Chief was often in a bad mood, but his anger towards Rhinox was different. Optimus frowned at the glint in Night Glider's optics; there was something wrong with the mech's behavior.

"I believe we've established that there is no way to confirm that the transformer known as BlackArachnia is a Maximal or Predacon," Night Glider spoke up with a calmer tone. "Of course BlackArachnia is not being charged here, Optimus is. I merely needed to illustrate a point where he entrusted her a significant period of time with the access codes to the Ark and gave her free reign throughout the Maximal base. Keep in mind, this is before the Shell was removed."

The councilors began to speak amongst themselves while Night Glider continued, raising his voice above the noise, "Put this through your processors: a Predacon given free access in a Maximal base, entrusted with the key to changing history. Ask yourselves councilors, do you see this as appropriate judgement of a captain of one of the most advanced ships in the Maximal forces?"

Again the upset members of the council were whispering to each other and gesturing to the Axalon crew. Night Glider stopped speaking and placed his servos behind his back, fighting a smirk. Optimus's gang looked away from the bots, not wanting to see their pointed fingers or wary glances. BlackArachnia clenched her servos while biting her lip nervously. She couldn't face SilverBolt like this and made sure his optics wouldn't reach hers. One look in her noble knight's loving gaze was just too much to handle right now. The spider wished she could shoot a triple dose of cyber venom at the Security Chief, but that probably wouldn't help her case. Still, the rude Maximal had made a few interesting points. Optimus had been surprisingly trusting of her while guarding the Ark. Even though she had accused him and his crew of treating her poorly, BlackArachnia never tried to see it from his perspective. In Predacon society, it seems so natural to look after yourself. This is especially easy when Predacons rarely show each other affection or kindness, so trust is a near impossible thing to have in that group. On Prehistoric Earth, it had taken a great deal of time to adjust to the Maximal's way of life. Eventually she began making inventions for them and following Optimus's orders without question. BlackArachnia knew that no other Maximal, other than SilverBolt, would have treated her as one of the team. Night Glider raised a few good points about Optimus's judgment, but he also made her realize just how generous the Big Ape was. He didn't have to accept her in his group, but he did so anyway. BlackArachnia wished she could understand why Optimus would do such a thing. For some reason, saying that his kindness was just a 'Maximal thing to do' wasn't quite right. Trust goes deeper than programming and the she-spider hadn't spent enough time around good bots to know exactly how that worked.

Rattrap interrupted her thoughts with a fearful statement, "Oh boy, we're all gonna go ta jail."

Optimus leaned his head towards the rat, his expression was neither worrisome nor gentle, "No, Rattrap, I was in command and am responsible for what happened. If anyone's going to be imprisoned, it'll be me."

The rat bot stared at Optimus with surprise. A lot of good Maximals were lost in the Beast Wars and during those times the Big Ape was only able to mourn for his friends after a battle. Other than those moments, Rattrap had never seen the bot so defeated. Optimus's greatest fear was to fail his friends and he had done just that. When the she-spider died, or when he thought she had, he regretted not trusting her more than he had. BlackArachnia may disobey orders from time to time, but she had proven herself loyal to the crew many a time. The large Maximal felt his spark ache in regret for not being able to help his crew, but before Night Glider could influence the council more he had to speak.

"Night Glider," Optimus's voice went over the dying conversations of the councilors, "I indeed did give BlackArachnia free reign on a Maximal base with the access codes to the Ark in her processor. But the points you so clearly seem to be glossing over are, one, BlackArachnia had just as much to lose as any of us. She knew Megatron better than anyone on my squad. Ask yourselves this councilors, why not leave the access codes with a member of my team with the most intimate knowledge of the enemy's attack pattern and strategies?"

The large bot raised his hand before Night Glider could interrupt and continued, "BlackArachnia, another thing that was left out in the report, was the one who ejected Megatron from the Ark during his first attack and saved it from self-destructing in another. BlackArachnia is a Maximal who had to overcome more than any of us has ever had to truly be and become her true self. She was able to resist what few could and without her help I am certain we would not be here discussing trivial matters. She is a hero, a Maximal hero. The fact that the Ark is untouched should prove that."

"Hooyeah! He got ya there Glider!" Rattrap cheered followed by the rest of the Maximals near Optimus.

The large transformer was touched by the support of his team. Their cheering calmed his nerves a bit, but his internal fans were spinning like crazy. Optimus hoped that his words would reach the council, no matter how unlikely it was. Night Glider had the advantage of speaking with the members before this trial. The colossal bot knew that the Chief had an advantage over him and Optimus could do little to change their minds. Rattrap suddenly stopped cheering when Night Glider glared in his way.

"Alright, alright I'll shut up," the rat bot waved carelessly.

The Security Chief cleared his vocalizer and clapped his servos once, "Such a rousing defense from our conquering hero. Your words, Optimus, would truly be moving if not for their ignorance."

Night Glider held up a small disk he ejected from his subspace. He spoke with deep confidence, "I have here a file containing videos of many Maximals who had been turned into Preds via Shell Program. Each had given their lives to defend other Predacons, thus making it likely, at least it should have been likely, that BlackArachnia may have one day given the access codes to Megatron even if it would mean her own destruction."

BlackArachnia bared her teeth at the officer, frustrated that her limbs were unable to move due to the stasis cuffs. Night Glider walked around the room holding up the disk in his servo with a grin. The Chief was slowly breaking down Optimus's authority and soon much more than that. It was about time the ship Commander could be seen for the insignificant leader he was. Night Glider relished every moment he saw the bot's optics fight back his true emotions, but the Chief could see that he was winning.

Night Glider spread his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Now, I'm not an unreasonable Maximal, but I, in the same situation, would have kept that Predacon in stasis lock or under lock and key at all times. I would've found a way to extract those access codes from her core consciousness and put them inside a true Maximal. Councilors, I leave this to you: Did Optimus show judgement worthy of a captain in his moment of truth?"

Optimus lowered his head when his speech ended. There was nothing he could say, in retrospect his decision making may not have been the best but it had worked out well. Perhaps a true Maximal would not have trusted a Predacon, at least not the extent he had. Was he a traitor? No, he betrayed no one but old wounds heal slowly. Optimus had been surprised by his encounter with Dinobot and BlackArachnia, as both of them had shown him not to judge Cons the way he had been taught to. This couldn't be right, he knew it wasn't, but Predacons were the villains and Optimus had not only accepted, but trusted them implicitly. His spark sank when Night Glider grinned, though he refused to give him the satisfaction of showing his pain to the officer.

One of the three bots who sat beside Rodiums stood, "Thank you Maximals, your arguments are gonna be taken into consideration. We will now access our computers and each vote on the fate of Optimus Primal."

Prowl nodded to the bot, "Ironhide here will let you know when we have reached a consensus."

As each of the members put up their holographic nets, the Axalon crew whispered amongst each other. Rhinox gestured towards Optimus with sympathetic optics towards his friend, "Night Glider sure has it out for you, but I know some of the councilors and I'm fairly sure most are not as vicious as him."

"Thank you Rhinox," the large bot's voice had lost it's confident tone, "but this was something I know I had to face eventually."

BlackArachnia managed to move her legs slightly and spoke up a little above her comrades. The she-spider looked to the floor before gathering the courage to stare directly into Optimus's optics. BlackArachnia could not believe the things the Big Ape had said and even though she didn't completely understand why he would risk his career for her, the spider had to at least try to describe how grateful she was.

"You know I am not really good at this, but, thank you Optimus. I had no idea."

The large bot's voice was crestfallen, though he managed a smile at her words. Optimus knew this wasn't easy for her, "I meant every word."

"Thank you Optimus," SilverBolt's ears drooped with defeat in his voice, "I cannot believe that Night Glider is Maximal."

Rattrap snorted, "Heh, what'd ya think that every Maximal is as sweet as little ol' me?"

Silver Bolt looked at him with sad optics, "No, I just thought that they'd have more faith in their comrades."

Optimus wanted to tell the fuzor that Night Glider does not represent that type of Maximal behavior Cybertron is known for, but he couldn't blame him. SilverBolt had never seen Cybertron until they had arrived early this solar cycle. Optimus knew that telling the council about his Predacon recruits was going to be difficult to defend, but he hadn't counted on Night Glider's interference. As a part of the military, Optimus had to take responsibility for whatever was thrown at him even if he didn't agree with their judgement. There were a many loses during the Beast Wars, but the fact that he couldn't save his people on his home planet was one of the most crushing defeats he had experienced. Without his help on the case and a member of his crew in jail, Megatron may as well have won.

Ironhide stood up from his seat again and stopped the crew from speaking any more, "By a vote of fourteen to eleven, this council finds Optimus Primal's judgement concerning the transformer of unknown faction: unsatisfactory."

Night Glider's optics gleamed with amusement as he basked in Primal's sunken expression.

The councilor continued, "He will be placed on probation and relived of military duty and his command for an unspecified period of time. Furthermore, in the case of BlackArachnia, she will be placed into custody under Sergeant K-9 and former head of Scientific Development, Bump, until her faction and the technology in her body frame can be deciphered. This meeting of the council is adjourned."

* * *

The engines were silent inside the craft. Suspending in space, close to Maximal satellites was a vessel that stood out from the others. Two rings of hovering stations surrounded the planet, though a smaller circuit rested behind the others. No Maximal liked the idea of giving Predacons even an inkling of power, but being such peace-loving robots they had to give peace a chance. The Maximal satellites had been placed in front of the Predacons' tech so that they may receive any transmissions before their darker counter parts could. Three looming figures stood behind a window inside the Predacon station with pleased expressions as they oversaw the repair of a destroyed Maximal satellite.

"That Renegade Megatron has been confirmed by our spies. He's on Cybertron and working with Cryotek again," one Predacon said harshly while walking away from the view.

A dim red light was hung above the figures painting their bodies with the hue. The engines were still silent inside the vessel, an enhancement that the three were very proud of taking from their Maximal watchdogs. Wires which zig zagged along the flow glowed with a brighter red than the lamp above the figures. The lines assured the Tripredacus Council members that no alarms had been triggered or messages could get through to their private channel. Maximals were hesitant to give any power to the Predacons, but if the Preds wanted to work peacefully then it was difficult to deny them that chance.

"Hm," another council member followed his fellow General towards the center of the room, "interesting that his grand plan failed, although we suspected as much."

The one known as Cicadacon stayed by the window with his arms crossed and his voice gruff, "Sadly through the leaked Maximal reports we received, it has been confirmed that Covert Agent Ravage and Secret Police Lieutenant Tarantulas were both destroyed on Earth."

"Ravage betrayed us!" another Tripredacus General seethed as he placed both servos on a consul. "There was too much fight in him, we shouldn't have sent someone who had served under the original Megatron. Still, Tarantulas's back up plan disappointingly failed. It would have been much easier for our master if he had succeeded."

Ram Horn ceased from speaking as he felt the urge to pull the trigger of his gun. In Decepticon and Predacon society the only respectable rank was that of military origin. All three members of the Tripredacus Council had been former Generals and were picked by the Maximals to represent their faction. As one of the members ran his servos along the panels of the dimly lit room, it created an echoed screech that almost damaged the mechs' audio receptors. Cicadacon finally stepped away from the window and joined the other two in the center of the room.

"If anything this has taught us it is that the past is that past," he looked at both Predacons sparingly.

Another member crossed his arms with a sneer, "Shall we then close the book on attempted time travel?"

The council members paused, noticing just how quiet the systems were on the Overseer Station. Using time travel to destroy both Autobot and Decepticon leaders from history would certainly weaken the Cybertronian Empire for good. Optimus Prime and Megatron were the symbols of both factions and without them the distinction between the two sides would have blurred. Cicadacon gripped his processor with one hand.

The councilor's vocalizer came out deeper than he intended, "If Megatron's coordinates, rather the ones computed by Lieutenant Tarantulas, were to go public it would cause chaos and discord among the Predacon Community. Our attempts to gain greater trust with the Maximals for access to the remains of Project X would be in serious jeopardy."

"Agreed," nodded the third member, "we'll have to find Cryotek and Megatron will not be far from him and dispose of both. No doubt that if Cryotek hasn't destroyed his former partner, then Megatron has already shared his knowledge with him."

The floor lights didn't flicked and only added to the councilors' dank appearance.

Ram Horm gritted his teeth angrily, "We will contact our spies about what they know, but there are other matters to discuss Generals. Cicadacon, how goes it with the Origin Faction?"

Cicadacon straighten the joints in his back, slightly unprepared at the change of subject. His servos were clenched when remembering the report he received from his men about those Predacon leaders. They were a troublesome bunch in Predacon Society, rivaling the council.

"Razorclaw, being leader of the Origin Faction, has a strong influence on Cybertron," the General looked down at his consul and chose his next words carefully. "As one of the few remaining Decepticon converts who still holds sway in the Predacon Community, his lassiez-faire attitude towards the Predacon Alliance is despicable. So much power and yet he does nothing."

Cicadacon paused for a moment before facing the other two councilors, his voice grew dark, "Our agents within his faction confirm no major plans other than to simply let the Predacon Alliance mire itself in endless chaos and civil war. It is because of him that the Maximal forces are so strong compared to ours!"

Decepticons were troublesome members in Predacon society. They were often respected by others and tried to revive the ideals taught to them by the original Megatron. It is because of their preaching that the Predacon Alliance was the most divided group out of nearly any other species out there. During the times of the Great War, everyone had followed one leader. That leader fought for the glory of the Decepticons and the chance to make the entire world of Cybertron a military focused planet. When their leader was gone, things began to get complicated. Few were keen on the Tripredacus's claims of working with Maximals peacefully while others were unsure of how well the original Megatron's ideals could be revived. The Predacon Alliance was a mess to deal with and the Decepticons only added to the confusion.

Ram Horn gripped his chin thoughtfully, "Clearly, the time of the original Predacons should end soon."

"The Chief of our science division has come up with the beginning of a solution to our origin problem," the third General grimaced in the middle of his words, "and I hope the old bat knows what he is doing this time. He wastes too much energy and resources on self-indulgent torture, but there is no denying he is the best."

The other two Predacons did not move while listening to their comrade's words, though their optics gave away how disgusted they were with the idea of negotiating with the scientist. Cicadacon gestured his servos outward, breaking the tension.

"Onyx Primal has performed excellently, even if he is a recruit in terms of his relations with the Maximals. Have him assist the Maximal Imperium in preventing Megatron's data from going public. If that information gets out, it will only empower the Origin Faction."

Ram Horn's vocalizer clenched as he responded, "Now I detest speaking to him, but contact Chief Science Officer Nightscream."

* * *

There were no objects or specks of grease in the halls. Everything was bleached white, seemingly untouched by any being. Not even bits of dust could be found on the floors. The place was eerily quiet and the bright walls and floor were nearly blinding to even a transformer's optics. Further down the sterilized path was a room equally as clean. The tables were just as neat, even underneath them no being would be able to find a molecule of grime. On the walls hung onyx colored equipment. The dark objects contrasted painfully against the titanium white room. A deep voice rang through the room. There was only one transformer in the room who spoke nonsense but his vocalizer had no imperfections. His speech was not cracked, not too weak, just even and strong. The mech did not have a radio or com-link on but he continued talking; those who couldn't hear him would be saddened at the opportunity to listen to such an elegant tone. He gathered by one table placing another black energon covered tool in some sterilizing liquid. Monitors were placed behind him, the images though impossible to tell from this position were also shown in a harsh contrast of black and white. If one stared at the screens for too long one would feel uncomfortable at the chaotic images before them, even if it wasn't clear what the mech was supposed to be watching.

"Hmm, good good. We may not need the Shell Program after all."

The transformer himself had a color scheme of dark and light hues, whit and black, though he stood out from the black equipment hung on his walls. Mechanic arms descended from the ceiling so clean that the lights which enhanced the bright room's gleam, reflected off of the metallic limbs. The device prodded and poked at whatever the transformer was tinkering with. Looking closely at the Cybertronian, one would not think he had an alternate mode. His body was so completely robotic in a way that would make any other transformer feel uneasy around the mech. His fingers were as thick as straw with tiny joints that would need to be seen with a magnifying glass. The spindly limbs delicately held his tools in a grip that one would not think possible for such thin appendages. A long tentacle hung out from his forehead and rested over his unusual optics. There was no way to tell what this thing was used for, but it looked eerily unnatural.

"So very close," he quickly grabbed another piece of equipment after sterilizing the other. "Must act quickly...or not."

His optics were one of the strangest things to behold; instead of the eyes just being balls of light behind protective glass his optics jutted out of his face with pupils similar to organic design. He had a terrible posture as his back was in a permanent hunch with an unusual weapon strapped on him. Despite his decrepit appearance the transformer's voice was strong and smooth. The being's arms nearly reached his legs, so he had to keep them close to his body as he experimented. A pulsating orb beat loudly throughout the room, it's colors contrasting against the white and black metal. On the table close to the scientist lay the torso and head of a transformer; the optics were online. His body was dark and spark chamber open. The mechanical arms ejected thin needles which were used to stretch the spark far more than it should have been. Using his thin fingers, the scientist checks his notes while inserting a syringe into the pulsating orb. His notes consisted of various hypothesis of the spark and Predacon Shell Program. The transformer grinned a little after pulling away his hand from the spark. He had hoped to transform a non-protoform Maximal without the use of the Shell, but as the scientist looked back at the writhing spark he could tell that this specimen failed.

"This is my favorite part," the transformer put the syringe in a sterilizing liquid.

Sticking out one of his spider-leg fingers he inserted it deep inside the stretched out spark. He violently twisted his hand in the floating energy orb and licked his lips a little when the spark screamed before it extinguished. The optics of the now dead transformer off-lined. Before the scientist could look back at his monitors a hissing noise filled the room. The transformer checked a nearby consul and accepted the transmission. Three figures appeared on one of the screens, each member of the Tripredacus Council stood before him in the call.

"Chief Science Officer Nightscream, we regret to inform you that your apprentice, Lieutenant Tarantulas, is no longer with us."

Nightscream went over to the other side of his room and began to wash his servos without so much as flinching.

"Overly ambitious, but insignificant," he looked over his shoulder at the council. "What is the real reason you have contacted me?"

The Generals paused at the scientist's calm nature, Ram Horn spoke first, "We need you to focus on Project Cybergeist. The time to gain ground with the rest of the Predacon Alliance is near."

Nightscream scoffed at the thought of focusing on that assignment; it was so very boring. The project involved so little physical violence that the scientist felt uncomfortable working on it. Nightscream ceased washing his servos and walked up to the consul as he reminded himself why his work needed to be complete. If he were to finish the construct then it would afford new opportunities to cause others more pain. This was a fact he often had to remember when working on the Tripredacus's toy. Nightscream could almost feel the potential torture against his lips, the taste of pain was decadent.

The scientist replied with his perfect vocalizer in tact, "I detected an energy signature of unknown origin that recently activated itself aboard the newly returned Maximal ship. Although, it is not directly relevant, it could be of great use to us."

"Heh, the irony in this is that it is most likely an artifact from the aliens who disposed of your pupil," General Ram Horn chuckled.

Nightscream slowly waved his thin finger in front of the monitor carelessly, "I care not about revenge, the greatest way to honor his memory would be to use what killed him to create even more pain than he must have felt upon his death."

"Do not presume to order us, Science Officer." Cicadacon warned in a harsh tone. "However, we will look into this if time affords."

Nightscream politely nodded to the councilors and cut the channel. The mech rubbed his thin fingers together, managing to not get the thing appendages caught in each other.

"Good good, now where were we?"

Nightscream looked at the bleached wall, analyzing his next move. The black equipment hung around the room seemed to only be many Maximals nailed to the sides. Their spark chambers were open, optics online, and vocalizers cut so that they couldn't speak or fight. Small black machines which crawled over the helpless Cybertronians, tampering with their internal settings and sparks. Nightscream looked at all of them, deciding on which one to use. The council was getting antsy about his slow progress, picking a healthy beating spark would help move things along.

The scientist stood before one pathetic soul and gazed intensely at his structure, "Who will be the next great Predacon Ravager?"

A long, clawed hand reached towards the pulsating orb as everything went black for the now dead Maximal.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My reasons for Nightscream's personality is explained below:**

**Being an artist, or just a plain lover of art, I understand that everyone has his or hers' own style. Whether one finds that person's technique ugly or beautiful is up to interpretation. My brother, on the other hand, is not quite like that. Both of us grew up watching Beast Wars and unfortunately Beast Machines. Despite my feelings, since I hate the art style of Beast Machines, I still accept it as that artist's particular style. Interestingly enough, my brother wouldn't stop inquiring as to why someone would purposely make such ugly characters in Beast Machines and he thought Nightscream was creepy. This lead to the idea about Nightscream being more suited to look like a villain rather than a hero.**

**Seriously watch 'The Weakest Component', which has a lot of back lighting to it, and stare at Nightscream's form; it's so creepy (well creepier)! Also, it makes the show more bearable to think of him a villain! REVIEW!...please?**


	6. Low Places

Machine Wars: Low Places

There was a custom, created long before the great Maximal Upgrade, about flipping a coin. Though there weren't many old pictures around to see what a coin looked like, the most fascinating thing about it were the two different symbols on each side. In the dark damp areas of Cybertron, Onyx Primal had taken a long journey to the less popular half of the city. He kept his gaze up to the sky before quickly glacing at the road with mild caution. Metal plating on the outside of the buildings curled upwards as dried oil drenched the sides. Decepticon cities had been the first to be remodeled after the Great War, causing their homes to be neglected the longest. Cybertronians naturally took pride in their home-world, but too many Maximal casualties occurred whenever one tried to clean up the cities. Many areas such as these had been forgotten by the council, or the higher power authorities didn't wish to make a big deal out of maintenance.

This lack of conflict upset the Predacons who lived in these specific towns and predictably turned against each other to fill the void.

The Predacon Alliance was an ironic name, Onyx thought, considering their way of life. Predacons were either loners, lackeys, or power hungry dictators. Onyx stood grounded, keeping a watchful gaze at the dark sky. In Predacon areas it was dangerous to have a flying altmode. Many gangs loved to prey on flyers in tall buildings or hovering skiffs. They were a fairly rare kind and could help on particularly dangerous jobs. To avoid conflict Onyx walked to his home everyday, only saving his flight mode for work. As he traveled down the next corner, while giving a rather large bot a second glance, he sighed. Onyx couldn't deny what others accused his people of doing, nor would he help his fellow Predacons out of receiving punishment for their crimes. Still, not every Predacon deserved such treatment, nor were they all guilty of murder or theft. Onyx understood why the Maximals felt the way they did about his kind, but that didn't make it any easier to bear the burdens of Megatron's failure.

As his optics caught sight of his home, a tall pointed gray building, several Predacons blocked the street leading. Onyx stopped for a moment, scanning any nearby alley ways for an alternate route. He was in no mood to fight any more today, though it wouldn't have been the first time he had to crush a few helmets to get home. The group of Predacons stood proudly, puffing their marked chests with pride. Onyx glanced at them indifferently. Their Predacon symbols had been replaced with what looked like a Decepticon insignia. Focusing his optics for a click, Onyx could tell that the Decepticon logo was altered a bit. Onyx held back an upset groan as he recognized the symbol of the Origin Faction. The dark Primal melted his lips into a sneer, realizing that he would have to walk by them and began to do so. Onyx hadn't even walked a foot past the group as one Predacon blocked his path. They looked at each other, not saying a word, Onyx's red optics reflected off of his black armor making him appear more menacing than usual. Combined with how late it was, the one who was staring at the dark Primal almost considered backing down.

"I assume you Origin scum want some credits?" Onyx hadn't attempted to hold back his annoyance.

One of the mechs brightened his optics, seemingly shocked at what the dark jet was saying. The Predacon looked at the one in front of Onyx with a question ready to pop out of his mouth.

"Origin scum? What does he mean by Origin scum?"

Onyx crossed his arms, realizing that the one in front of him wasn't going to move. His optics drifted towards the other member who was about to reply to his comrade.

"Quiet bot!" he chastised the younger mech. "Some Predacons, or rather some bots who call themselves Predacons don't consider Razor Claw as their commander."

Onyx faced away from the two while trying to keep his temper down, as the confused bot asked another question.

"Whad'ya mean boss? Razor Claw is the leader of the Preds, always has been."

The leader let out some steam from his vents while glueing his eyes to Onyx, "A few lowlives, even among us Preds, like him, consider themselves above Razor Claw."

Onyx felt the light in his optics burn the glass a little as he remained still. He was a Primal after all, and he had earned the title the way it was supposed to be. These brainless lackeys knew little about Cybertronian history, granted that much of it was classified. Onyx would not let these punks crawl under his armor, but seeing such a display of Predacon ignorance and stupidity was getting on his nerves.

Onyx Primal kept his voice calm and spoke with a melodic tone, laced with a touch of his anger, "The whole reason why there are separate factions within the Predacon Alliance is because of the piles of scrap like you who consider yourselves worthless. I'm sure Razor Claw feels the same way. The Tripredicus Council thinks of us as equals with the Maximals."

Before either of the two smaller Predacons could answer, the leader reached behind his subspace and pulled out a curved blade that composed of energon. He pointed the weapon at Onyx while the metal of his face strained to accommodate the frown he was wearing.

"Your going just a bit too far, Maximal symp!"

Neither bot flinched and remained fixated on each other. The other two Origin members froze before they brought out their guns. Onyx stood still, not a gear or wire shifted in his body; he would not be the one to start this fight. The leader's optics shifted from Onyx's hard gaze towards the dark Primal's weapon. A trembled servo could be heard among the silence as it inched towards the trigger. Onyx felt the energon blade twitch closer towards his neck and he reached out to grab the leader's face. The force the black jet used as his fist reached the mech's processor pushed him several feet back. Before the other two Predacons could fire their weapons, Onyx crossed his arms and slammed them into the bots' necks. Sparks blocked the damage inflicted on the two, but Onyx could have sworn he felt their neck cables come lose. As he waited for the leader to awaken, Onyx took a cautious step around his body. The bot's optics were dark and a deep and a small crater surrounded his head. His spark chamber flew open revealing it to be empty. Onyx frowned deeply at the sight while noticing that the other two Predacons were offline as well. He hadn't meant to hit them with so much force, and the saddest thing about it was that no one would care about their deaths.

Razor Claw wouldn't spare a second glance, as Onyx claimed earlier, they were worthless to the world.

This incident didn't have to happen, he could have found another route; they didn't deserve such a fate. Onyx dimmed his optics slightly, ignoring the draining feeling he felt in his spark chamber. As a Predacon, he would march proudly towards his home as if nothing happened.

"At least the fools didn't have to suffer in a Maximal prison," he calmed himself at the thought. "They died in a fight, just as they would have wanted."

Onyx stepped over the bodies and trailed towards his destination, not sparing a glance at the group. Deaths were normal among these streets and the next day these bodies would be taken to the scrap heap to make new protoforms or stasis pods. It was a terrible fate, but one every bot faced. Onyx tilted his head back at the dead group.

"Every single Predacon is destined to be a leader," the dark Primal mocked to himself.

Were Predacons violent in nature or belligerent because the Maximals existed as a foil?

A question he had asked himself for many stellar cycles. No other species was like the Predacons, they lived for conquest and power. Fighting fulfilled him and every other of his kind, but why? Onyx breifly wondered what it was like before the war, of course very few histroy tracks covered such a subject. The Great War defined Cybertron, it was their history, their past and present. Nearly every conversation with a Predacon involved the words 'what if.' What if the original Megatron succeeded? What if we had been built during the Great War? Onyx did his best to avoid others who asked these questions, for they brought pain in his spark and defeat would coat the air. The answers these lost Predacons, as Onyx would consider them to be, often involved a raised fist of hope while making up grandiose stories of a conquest that could never be.

If the original Megatron succeeded Cybertron would have become a militia, a battlefield that would never have been fixed. Onyx understood why Predacons were hated, their ways made no sense to others and the pain they've caused in the past was unforgivable. Predacons were the scum of the universe, as many Maximals would tell him. The Great War was a touchy subject on Cybertron and it was brought up nearly every mega cycle. Onyx would help put a stop towards the goals his people tried to reach, but that hadn't made it easier for him to watch other Predacons getting beaten by Maximals or taken into custody for small crimes. The way his people were being treated didn't sit right with him. Sadly it wasn't his place to decide, but the dark Primal was not quite content with the way things were. Still, he owed the council everything and they were the only Predacons willing to work along side the Maximals peacefully.

As long as those were the goals set in place, he would strive to achieve them. This Optimus Primal was an intriguing fellow who had clearly gone through some amazing adventures. Onyx never thought he would have ever seen a bot that size in his lifetime. Whatever the case may be, getting Megatron back in custody was a priority. After all, it was the councils' will to form acceptance among his kind and the Maximals. It was a goal that was clear and extremely difficult to achieve. Onyx gripped the railing of the stairs which led to his home, he was tired.

* * *

Colorful lights glistened along the metallic bodies inside the club. As each light changed, so did the reflections on each Cybertronians' armor. It was an enormous building, an un-renovated autobot bar, which was cut in half to make way for two blocks. Cybertronians flooded the floors and danced to music of human and transformer origin. Over the loud song playing metal clanks and several bots unlocking the doors could be heard. Many stopped to observe what the workers were trying to do with the closed, giant doors normally used during the days of the Autobots. A massive yellow hand reached between the opening of the metal plates causing many Cybertronians to look at the spectacle.

Peaking his head between the doors and maneuvering his body inside, scratched much of Optimus Primal's paint. When the large bot finally shifted inside several Maximals backed away from his presence. Primal felt his face plates heat up at the embarrassing display. Did they all have to look at him?

By Optimus's feet stood many other strange Maximals who inched their way inside the club. The music stopped and everyone in the club was stunned. Rattrap let out a nervous laugh at the sight and leaned towards Rhinox.

"Just act natural, I got this covered," he whispered before sneaking towards the music control panel.

"Uh, not sure if this is such a good idea big R," Cheetor turned away from the crowd shyly.

Rhinox rubbed his forehead and looked down, "Oh no."

The music was turned back on as the DJ stepped away from the unusual looking rat bot. Rattrap gripped the microphone while scratching the holodisks.

"We ain't here ta make trouble, just let the big guy get a few drinks and we promise he won't squash ya!"

Rhinox let out a relieved breath when the many people backed away from them, allowing Optimus enough room to walk towards the bar. For a moment there he had thought Rattrap would have done something much more obnoxious. The rhino wondered if the Beast Wars had mellowed out his friend a little, but there were other things to focus on. Rhinox stood by SilverBolt, making sure the fuzor kept a steady pace towards the bar. BlackArachnia's sentencing was a harsh move, even for someone like Night Glider. SilverBolt's 'damsel' was in great distress but he could not answer her call. Rhinox couldn't imagine what it was like for the fuzor, first coming to live on a planet that was so different from Earth and then having his lover imprisoned. As much as the green bot didn't want to admit, he had a feeling that BlackArachnia would have been charged for her past deeds. The spider at one time was a power hungry Predacon with an unpleasant attitude to boot, but Optimus's words were both caring and true. Without her help, the Maximals may not even exist now. Rhinox was no fan of Predacons, but she deserved better.

After sitting down at the bar, he glanced up at Optimus. It was difficult to read him like this. On Earth, Rhinox would try to position himself on a rock or cliff to meet Optimus's optics, but Cybertron didn't have such natural things to bring himself to the large bot's level. Rhinox took a high grade drink from the bar tender, who was a little frightened at his appearance, and handed one to SilverBolt.

"Here," he offered the fuzor a glass, "it won't solve the problem, but on Cybertron it helps us get through tough times."

SilverBolt took the drink and sniffed it a few times before gauging it down. Judging by his curled nose, Rhinox could tell he didn't like the taste yet the fuzor didn't complain. Before Rhinox could continue, Rattrap placed himself next to the Rhino causing a few pretty femmes to back away.

"Can you believe these people?" Rattrap spoke calmly as he snapped his servos to order a drink.

Rhinox huffed at the rat's words, "Can you blame them? We've barged in with unusual bodies and an Autobot to boot. Do you really think coming here was a good idea?"

The rat bot leaned towards his green friend, whispering, "Hey, we've just been benched by a Maximal officer that could easily pass as one of Megatron's crew. You need ta think of the bright side; we don't have ta do anything now! Besides, this'll be good for the Big Ape. He needs ta loosin' up a bit considerin' what happened."

Surveying the bar with a mist of nostalgia in his optics, Rattrap continued, "Bein' surrounded by pretty dames and loud music is good for ya. Yup, McAdams Old Oil House cures all wounds."

"Humph," the rhino Maximal was transfixed with his glass for a moment, "too bad he can't really enjoy those things you just mentioned given his size. Still, this place is big enough for him and, you actually managed to handle yourself well out there with the crowd without starting a riot."

"Hold dat compliment Rhinox."

Rattrap held up a servo to halt his friend's words as he grabbed his energon cube greedily. He could feel the high grade drink, mixed with a twinge of mech fluid, rinse down his throat. His systems hissed and steamed upon contact with the drink. Rattrap wore a large grin on his face with an oddly serene look in his optics that Rhinox did not recognize during the years he knew him.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff," the rat bot raised his hands in the air before taking another swig. "Thank you Primus for ta lovely gift dat is processed energon. I love you."

Rhinox let a ghost of a smile sneak on his face, but stopped when he noticed SilverBolt take another drink. Before the rhino Maximal was about to inform the fuzor about the energon he was drinking, Cheetor interrupted cheerfully.

"Hey, uh, do you think I could have one of those?" he pointed towards Rattrap's glass.

Optimus spared a glance at Cheetor, but was slow with his reply. The large bot couldn't bring out any words through his vocalizer at the moment; every time he attempted to speak he would choke. Though Optimus was not crazy about letting the yellow bot drink, Cheetor had gone through many hardships. Optimus had always been worried about Cheetor's health during the Beast Wars, wondering that if losing so many friends and suffering from the transformation to a transmetal 2 would be too much for him. The large bot nodded towards Cheetor, confident that throughout all he had gone through a little high grade drinks were something he could handle.

"Eheh, don't think ya wanna taste of one of these bad boys," Rattrap shook his drink in front of the yellow Maximal, "but here, take some high grade, this'll be more up your alley kid. Who knows, I may even take ya to this little place I know where the da-"

Rhinox waved his hand in front of Rattrap with a frown, "Don't even think about it Cheetor. It's not a place you'd want to stay for more than twenty clicks when you go with Rattrap."

"Hey," the rat bot downed another drink and slammed it on the bar with an accusing look, "that maintenance bot looked good at the time."

"Sure it did, and Night Glider volunteers at a human children's hospital out of the goodness of his spark," Rhinox shook his head while taking another swig.

Cheetor took a sip of his energon and licked his lips of the residue with annoyance, "Assuming he has a spark."

Against Rhinox's processor he felt something metal graze close to his brow. A giant yellow hand gently grasped an energon cube between his servos. The glass was dwarfed in Optimus's hand while he carefully brought the tiny portion of fluid towards his mouth. Before any of the sweetened energon reached his lips the glass broke between his fingers and Optimus sighed disappointingly. The fact that he couldn't drown his worries like the rest of the Axalon crew only made his spark sink further. Optimus rubbed his servos together of the liquid and shed off the broke glass. Neon lights flickered across his primary colored armor, dancing on his frame. The bright lights and loud music were comforting in a way, proving that he wasn't alone by being surrounded by so much activity. Optimus wasn't used to so many distractions, clubbing or even listening to music for a long time weren't things he did often. His job and crew were always top priority and he couldn't afford any distractions. The drum beats of each song that played reminded him of the sound of thunder in the jungle. Thunder would pound against the clouds, deafening his audio receptors. Living on Cybertron was like living in this very club, it was loud, crowded, and made you long for open spaces. It was one of the reasons he had become a Primal, a ship captain, it allowed him to lead a crew and explore desolate areas of the galaxy. He was a military scientist, he loved to discover but was ready for battle when needed. The universe was a vast place and as an explorer he needed to be ready for anything it could throw at him.

Optimus would have never suspected a plan like Megatron's to exist and though he brought back the Predacon in chains, Megatron still escaped under his watch. Night Glider had it out for him, though he hadn't realized exactly how much he hated him until he set up the meeting with the entire council. Optimus always had faith in the laws created after the signing of the Pax Cybertronia. Predacons were always kept with a watchful gaze, but if they were willing to work with Maximals peacefully then the least he could do was give them a chance. Optimus went by his own beliefs knowing that if a betrayal came his way, he'd deal with it yet he refused to convict someone for a crime they hadn't committed. Night Glider had time to speak to the council about BlackArachnia before Optimus could. Optimus clenched his fist tightly, nearly breaking the gears in his servos with rage. He couldn't let his failure sink in so low. Optimus knew he had to help BlackArachnia as soon as he could but, Megatron needed to be found whether he was part of the military or not.

Rhinox accidently kicked the large bot's foot breaking his thoughts. Optimus raised a brow at his now slightly drunk friends.

"I'll give Night Glider one thing, that's one way to take attention off of yourself from losing one of the most wanted criminals in history is to put Optimus under some petty charge." The rhino Maximal muttered while taking another sip.

"Yeah," Rattrap agreed with a slight slur to his voice, "that-that sneaky disgustin' snake probably couldn't shoot Waspinator if he was standin' still."

Cheetor's ears perked up at the name. "Waspinator? Oh yeah, I remember him, all the times I fought with that guy-aw man-"

"Waspinator think cat-bot is a liiiiiitle off now," Rattrap mocked while patting his friend on the shoulder.

Cheetor was about to give a reply until he proved his friends of his tipsy mood and fell out of the chair. Rhinox chuckled at the scene, even Optimus gave a small smile. It was a rare moment of joy considering everything that had happened in the past two solar cycles. Even during times like this, they were able to enjoy drinks just as if they had been friends for many years. Before the accident on the Axalon tensions were high with the crew, most notably between himself and Rattrap. Optimus had known Cheetor for a short while before then and Rhinox even less, though he had worked with the rhino Maximal before. It was strange how things turned out between them. Optimus briefly faced away from his worries as he listened to his comrades drunken fervor with an amused look.

"Now what about that Inferno," SilverBolt interjected while his processor rolled from side to side due to the energon, "As I recall, he would often shout 'For the Royalty!' "

The rat bot gave a chuckle at SilverBolt's unusual loose behavior; perhaps he'd bring the Dogbird back to this place some other time. " 'Ah yes my queen'. If ya ask me though, lizard lips was always a bit flamey even before he became a dragon."

Everyone laughed at Rattrap's insult while Cheetor almost fell out of his chair again, writhing happily on the bar stool. It didn't matter that nearly everyone in the club, including the bar tender, backed away from the group. No one would understand their joy to be home. Rhinox looked up at Optimus with a more sobered grin than the rest of the team. He raised his glass slightly towards the Autobot-sized mech and began to speak.

"To Optimus, at least when you put him in command he doesn't lose the criminal."

Each bot raised their glass towards the large bot, though Cheetor had to get up first rubbing his back with a little bit of pain. Optimus raised his fist with a smile to gently tap his finger at the glasses.

For all the effort taken to bring Megatron to justice, in a way this moment in the bar made it worth it. So much had happened they forgot that they were home. Admittedly the fighting wasn't over and the villains were harder to touch, but they managed to save the universe once and would try it again. Optimus looked at his slightly drunken crew proudly. They all fought so hard, it was a shame they had to continue fighting instead of just enjoying these times together. Still he knew that they wouldn't back down even if he begged them. Optimus's crew was a stubborn bunch, even difficult to handle at times, though he couldn't ask for better people to stand by him during these times. His crew tried so hard to cheer him up, but the creeping agony of his fate brought Optimus's optics to dim.

"I really appreciate this," the large bot interrupted his friends' conversation, "but I'm not captain anymore. We're technically not crew-mates."

"Aw come on big bot, we've stuck with you this far," Cheetor comforted while patting Optimus's hand.

Rhinox set down his drink firmly. "With all that's happened on prehistoric Earth, considering us all less than friends just isn't possible at this point. Look at Rattrap, he hated you in the beginning."

The large bot felt his spark swell at their words. They weren't obligated to stand by him yet they did, in the court room, in battle, and even now when he was stripped of his rank. Optimus shifted his gears and felt the strength in his vocalizer return.

"Thank you, all of you, I may not be a captain anymore but I am still a part of the Maximal Military. Even if I was relieved from duty doesn't mean we can't locate Megatron ourselves."

Rattrap nearly spit out his drink. "Are you serious? We barely got out of that court room unscathed! What? Do ya want them to court martial you or somethin'? In these bodies we stick out like a sorry old mech who had to sell his legs and get around with pelvic wheel attachments!"

SilverBolt pushed aside the vile glass of unusual energon and focused on Optimus with a sad sincerity shining in his yellow optics.

"You gave me a chance when I had no where to go, the least I can do for all the trouble caused here today is to see your pursuit of Megatron to the end," the Dogbird stood up, wobbling a bit due the affects of his drink. "I've never had any other form but this, and we were just about to get new ones until the machine exploded upon scanning BlackArachnia and myself."

Each Maximal could hear the fuzor's sadness clearly when he spoke of his beloved's name, though Rhinox faced SilverBolt fiercely when he spoke.

"It exploded?" Rhinox spoke with intrigue.

SilverBolt tilted his head towards the green rhino and nodded. "Yes, when those Maximals, Santon and Bump, were trying to figure out why the machine malfunctioned it turned out that fixing it to accommodate me wasn't a problem, but BlackArachnia's was more complex. It wouldn't work for her because she's a Transmetal 2."

"Transmetal-," Optimus's optics grew wide, "the alien driver! It's still back in our ship, but if I know Night Glider he'll give it to Bump for scanning."

Rhinox grimaced at the mention of the scientist. "I wonder why Bump is still part of the science department anyway."

"Why was dat guy kicked out?" the rat bot stretched his limbs with a defeated sigh. "Besides from bein' an uptight loser?"

Optimus crossed his arms and furtively made sure that enough people had strayed away from the group. Their conversation had become a little more dangerous than he would have liked. Rhinox could tell that he didn't want to speak of this in public, but since the entire population of the bar had isolated them in their own private corner Optimus spoke freely.

"Few outside the military are privy to this knowledge, but Bump was the head scientist behind the project that created Protoform X."

"Rampage?" SilverBolt's optics grew wide. "Such a monstrosity. As I had heard from Depth Charge, he had killed so many Maximals. I'm surprised he could be so judgmental towards BlackArachnia when there is so much weight on his shoulders."

Optimus grunted. "That's probably why. After such an oversight on his part, he couldn't let the smallest thing pass him by, even with a maximum set of precautions taken."

SilverBolt didn't quite understand why the cruel Maximal had to be so eager to demolish his beloved's title, but decided to quell his anger for the moment.

"Still, that Transmetal driver is unpredictable. We thought it to be lost and yet it found it's way aboard our ship with us."

Rhinox wore a frown and pondered the idea for a moment. "We don't know how it got there either. It does leave some invaluable evidence that the council can't ignore, the fact that these aliens exist or once existed."

The Transmetal driver was a wild card, as Optimus believed that was how the phrase went, but may help their case in the long run. These Maximals were the greatest crew he had ever had the privilege of serving with. Despite being toyed with by Night Glider, they were willing to stand by him and truly end the Beast Wars. Cybertronians did not cry, that was an organic program his people could not implant, though Optimus could feel his spark spring to life at the realization that there was still hope. It was risky to skirt around the law the way his crew would have to do, but this was bigger than the Maximal Imperium or all of Cybertron for that matter. Optimus could name many bots in the history tracks who had to break a few rules to get things done; sometimes crazy works.

"We've accomplished a lot team," the large bot held his head up proudly, "but I can't just let Megatron go with the knowledge he has. I'm going to do everything I possibly can within the Maximal legal system to try and find him myself."

Rhinox smiled at Optimus, knowing that this would be a tough job to pull off without getting court-martialed.

"You're going to need some help scanning through those data tracks," the rhino offered.

Cheetor managed to balance himself on the bar with new found strength wedged in his optics, "I bet you'll need a pretty fast scout too."

SilverBolt stood beside the cat-bot and saluted, "Having someone to patrol the skies is always a necessity."

"Eh, you guys can go on without me."

Everyone stared at the rat bot with a glare as Rattrap shook his processor fervently.

"Ok, ok, ok, but ya gotta realize we've only been on Cybertron for two solar cycles. We're gonna stick out in dese bodies," Rattrap pointed out and grinned as if he had found a rotten plate of cheese, "but luckily for you guys, I know just the bot who may be able ta help us."

* * *

BlackArachnia had been scanned before, multiple times in fact, but never in stasis cuffs. Though Optimus had clearly appreciated her skills more than she'd ever realized, he had still been very cautious around her; not that she could blame him. For nearly the entire solar cycle BlackArachnia was surrounded by so many different types of scanners that she didn't even recognize. The scientist in her was curious as to how each machine worked, but her guards wouldn't tell her a thing. A difference between being scanned on the Axalon to this kind of treatment was that Optimus had granted her freedom. The she-spider's optics twitched when she remembered how that the captain's leniency was the reason for his punishment. BlackArachnia stood strong as the scientist turned on another device. She wished that SilverBolt was around, at least his ridiculous words would be more amusing than having to wait here with her guilty thoughts and probing eyes. Bump, whom she had met earlier, shifted his optics from the screen to the various machines around her body. Standing by him was K-9, whose dull armor managed shine a little in the bright lights and white walls of the lab. BlackArachnia shook her head, annoyed that her arms and legs were cuffed which only added to dull aura of the room.

"Let's see," Bump stated while surveying the results of her latest scan.

"What does it say, Bump, is she an insecticon or something?" K-9 inquired.

"No," he replied with an increasingly disappointed tone, "she isn't an Insecticon, Autobot, Predacon, Dinobot, nor is she a Micromaster. It just keeps coming up as a Maximal energy signature."

Both mechs were clearly angry at the failed scans and BlackArachnia knew they would not rest until they compared her software to every type of transformer in history. It was getting increasingly annoying how pigheaded these officers were. Bump had scanned her body so many times she wouldn't have been surprised if he found her old body under her armor somewhere. K-9 was equally as annoying, his stares were so intense that it would amuse her to think of SilverBolt mauling his face for such an act. Then again, BlackArachnia preferred to fight her own battles and for the moment it was best to ignore the Sergeant. The she-spider immediately gave an exhausted sigh as Bump started up another scanner.

"Oh would you give it a rest already lame brains, the tech in this bod is from an ALIEN race," she scoffed out of boredom. "You're not going to be able to crack it in two solar cycles."

"The manner in which you aquired this body is of great interest to us, but your story sounds ridiculous and conflicts with everything we know about Predacon Shell Programs," K-9's vocalizer sounded gruff with annoyance when he responded.

BlackArachnia glared at the Maximal Sergeant, "You found the gizmo that transformed me! Have a look at it for yourself!"

"We would if we would get it under control," Bump replied while poking his head from the computer screen.

The scientist then turned around the monitor so she could see the screen. Bump pressed a button and brought up a security video of several Maximals, who she assumed were officers, struggling to keep the Transmetal driver still. The device pulled and pushed at the bots, moving in the opposite direction that they were. BlackArachnia stood silent as she saw the image, wondering briefly what could have gotten the device so agitated. When the she-spider had stolen the driver from Depth Charge it was completely still. Even when charging it up with lightening it hadn't moved and after her transformation no one knew where it had went. To think that the driver had been aboard their ship during the whole trip, was a little unnerving. Immediately BlackArachnia was brought out of her thoughts when K-9 walked up to her and gently grasped her chin. The she-spider sneered at the Maximal, but held back any thoughts of punching him. Doing so would only get her and Optimus in more trouble no matter how tempting.

"We'll be able to confirm or deny your story once we manage to scan and restrain that thing, sweetheart," K-9 tilted her chin gently to face him with a slimy grin, "but being that it's currently giving some Maximal soldiers a run for their money doesn't exactly bode well for your case."

"Look, I'm tired of this, let ME capture it. I promise I'll get back into my little box when I'm done," the she-spider mocked.

K-9 chuckled and finally let go of her chin, "Oh really? And what makes us so sure that you'll get back in?"

BlackArachnia crossed her arms with a bored expression. "I've never seen Cybertron, where would I escape to? I'm just a little girl lost in the poor big city. Besides, I could have just done 'this' anytime."

Bump backed away from his console as the controls began acting erratically. The lights flicked as a small fog of energy swam around Black Arachnia's optics. As the she-spider tilted her head towards her cuffs as they detached themselves from her body. K-9 stepped back from the femme to pull his gun out. The spider stood proudly, her hands resting on her hips with a smirk.

"Oh," Bump choked nervously, "well, um, well I suppose we can make some arrangements for you to contain the alien device."

K-9 kept his gun aimed at the femme, keeping a stern gaze on her movements. "But you'd better keep your promise, Pred. I don't give warning shots."

"Oh, I will," the spider grinned triumphantly and winked.

* * *

Cybertron never took time to recharge. Everything in the city was awake and the bright lights often made it seem earlier in the solar cycle than it was. Optimus squinted his optics when entering an unusually dark area. It had taken many mega cycles to fly to where Rattrap needed to go, but the rat bot seemed certain that it was worth it. Very few lights were on in this block, leaving Optimus with the impression that whatever was being built here hadn't been finished yet. Rattrap walked ahead of him, despite his smaller size. The rat bot would occasionally look up towards the windows and glance behind Optimus when given the chance. This area was not Predacon territory, but it allowed easy cover for anyone to ambush them. Rattrap calmed his nerves a little, though his servos were still shaking. Megatron had been a constant threat during the Beast Wars. Even if there were aliens or Decepticons around, the Maximals would lose battles for assuming Megatron could not interfere. This paranoia had worked in his favor many times and being a rat of sorts, he would twitch his head to face each dark corner or crevice for any unwarranted movement.

"Wish we didn't have to go to this guy," Rhinox looked at the surrounding buildings with a stern gaze.

"Aw come on, I was gonna introduce ya to him anyway," Rattrap gave a short glance at his green friend. "Besides he's not as bad as others say."

SilverBolt nearly tripped on a loose piece of metal from one of the many unfinished buildings. The BirdDog shook the appendage off of his clawed feet and attempted to keep his back straightened as he walked. The vows made in the loud club had brought the group together in an unbreakable band of brotherhood, as SilverBolt believed, but the fuzor couldn't enjoy the proclamation of justice for long. His spark felt as though each atom were being pulled apart when he thought of BlackArachnia. SilverBolt's panels flexed downwards in a frown, he knew Optimus had done his best to defend his heart of hearts but he missed her presence greatly. The fuzor vowed to be her knight and protector, though he could do little. If SilverBolt had to travel through the galaxy and back again, he'd save BlackArachnia. Oh how he missed her so. Cheetor brought Bolt out of his thoughts by giving a gently pat on the back. Though the two had been somewhat of rivals for BlackArachnia's spark (at least SilverBolt saw it this way), he accepted the young bot's gesture with a nod.

"If this person has a tarnished reputation and lives in such horrendous conditions, how can you be sure he is to be trusted?" the fuzor looked at the rat expectantly.

Rattrap chose not the face his friend, knowing that their destination was near.

"Look, I don't make it a habit of gettin' in trouble, you can check my prison records," the rat bot motioned for his friends to turn the corner. "I'm clean, but this guy and I go way back. He may have gotten himself inta some bad business, but he's good at what he does and last I checked he's been stayin' out of trouble."

Optimus raised a brow, "Exactly how much trouble has your friend gotten himself in?"

The rat sighed, "From what I heard, he managed ta infiltrate a Pred group or somethin'. Either way, he don't like Predacons and he owes me a favor."

The Maximals walked up to one of the many run down buildings in the area. Optimus tilted his head and peered through the windows, wondering how any one could live in a dump like this. Similar to what the neighborhood looked like, the place where Rattrap stopped at was partially damaged and held up by rusty support beams. Rattrap walked up to a small speaker, which was too small for the large bot to see clearly, and pressed a buzzer that surprisingly worked. SilverBolt narrowed his eyes at the speaker with mild curiosity. The device looked out of place compared to the rest of the building, as if it had been intentionally covered with random bits of scrap to blend in better. Before the fuzor could get closer to examine the buzzer, a small slit on the door had been opened revealing only the optics of whomever lived there. A shrill cry emitted from the bot behind the door when he saw the large group gathered in front.

"Leave this ta me," Rattrap whispered to SilverBolt.

"agck-yes! Who is it?" the mysterious bot cried.

Rhinox raised a brow when Rattrap held his hand towards his mouth and gave a fake cough. The rhino Maximal could have sword he had seen a hint of a smile on the rat and shook his head shamefully.

"This is the Predacon Alliance," Rattrap placed his hands on his hips, "we have you surrounded so come out and beg for ya life!"

The optics seen through the door grew wider than what the group was able to see. A gasp was heard as the mysterious bot's optics flickered erratically with fear.

"agck,agck,agck,agck,agck! Preds,Preds,Preds,Preds,Preds!"

Rattrap grinned and let out a small laugh, "Eh, just kiddin', it's me, Rattrap."

The other Maximals gave a small glare towards the rat as the slit on the door was closed again. Before Optimus could say anything against Rattrap's actions, the entire side of the building began to open giving Optimus enough room to enter. The bots stepped back a little when the doors opened. Unlike the doors at the club there wasn't a single sound of struggle or strain on the old-looking metal. Before anyone could process how the old building could sustain such an upgrade, a colored mist flew out of the doors causing the Maximals to cover their olfactory sensors. Optimus nearly gagged at how terrible the smoke smelled and coughed a little to get the mist out of his circuitry. A lanky Maximal constructed with parts that no one in the group recognized soon walked out. Each piece of the bot looked like it had belonged to a different type of transformer, yet the parts seemed to work together without any problem. Rattrap walked inside and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Hesitantly, the group followed him inside. The mysterious bot then closed the doors behind the group and walked up to Rattrap while shaking his head.

It was then Optimus noticed that he was quite taller than either Rattrap or even Cheetor, but his nervous gaze and hunched shoulders made him appear unstable.

"Oh Rattrap,agck,agck,agck," the bot started with a relieved sigh, "do you have to do that every time you see me?"

Rattrap shrugged. "What can I say? It gets funnier each time." The rat bot grinned and patted his unusual friend on the shoulder harshly.

"Agck,agck-" he exclaimed while looking at Optimus with a smirk, "I see you brought friends and Autobot friends as well."

The large bot put a servo to his brow with a sigh. "I'm really getting tired of hearing that."

"Agck, good thing I sprang for the extra large door, huh? Come in, come in! I'm sure you all want something of me!"

Rhinox walked inside, while attempting to turn off his ability to smell and leaned closely to whisper to Rattrap.

"This is who you hang out with?" Before he could respond, Cheetor coughed.

"No wonder he smells so bad all the time," Cheetor scrounged his nose at the lingering smell.

"Anyway," the unusual bot interrupted while, "it isn't safe to stay on this level, so please follow me down to the lab." His gaze was frantic and his servos shook with mild fear at the idea of being caught.

Rhinox furrowed his brow curiously. "How can you maintain a lab in a place like this?" The smell caught up to the Maximal as he quickly covered his olfactory sensors again.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes this metal isn't as old as it looks. Besides Cybertronian constructs very tough, takes a long time to decay. Anyway, agck, let us descend to the lab ok?" the bot waddled over to a control panel, ignoring the questioning gazes of his new guests.

After pressing a few command codes, the entire floor began to move underground. Optimus steadied his body at the sudden jerking motion of the unusual elevator. The giant opening which allowed Optimus to enter the building began to close as another floor panel replaced the one above what they were riding. Cheetor and SilverBolt marveled at the grimy walls they passed by, again wondering how such advanced tech could operate under these conditions. Quickly, the Maximals arrived to the laboratory. Optimus cringed at the unorganized mess that Rattrap's friend so happily called his work space. New parts, chest plates, wings and many more pieces adorned the walls. For a moment Optimus's spark clenched, believing that the parts had come from innocent victims. The bot walked over to a torso plate and gazed at it closely. Optimus sighed in relief as the construction did not have any insignias or burnt spark chambers. Nothing was on the shell to indicate it had been used by anyone before, though the sight was still unsettling. Still, for someone to create Maximal parts on his own required much skill on the bot's part.

"Guys," Rattrap walked by his friend and held out his arms in a grandiose pose, "I'd like ya ta meed Stink Bomb: the best body frame builder on this side of Iacon."

Cheetor blinked, "But we're not in Iacon."

"But, if he is the best, then why is his frame so...so..." SilverBolt stuttered on his words, wondering how he could phrase his comment politely.

Stink Bomb grinned and began to transform his body. Instead of just rearranging his parts to a vehicle mode, his arm and back shifted so that his entire side was one giant cannon. The group stared in wonder at the powerful weapon while Stink Bomb began to transform his body again. This time several treaded tires on his back separated to show several smaller guns which he seemed to control perfectly. Stink Bomb transformed his entire body to show an a large variety of weapons systems, scanning tools, and even transforming his tires for different types of travel. Lastly the bot went into his vehicle mode, which was an odd looking tank with a powerful gun.

SilverBolt cleared his vocalizer, impressed at the bot's control in his transformations.

"Oh." Stink Bomb went back into his normal (as normal as it could be) robot mode and stood proudly next to Rattrap.

The rat bot nodded towards Stink Bomb with short laugh, "Heheh, as you can see, my friends and I are having a bit of trouble fittin' in on Cybertron after our big space adventure."

Stink Bomb nodded vigorously. "Yeeees, I can`t see though why you would have such an enhanced Autobot body frame, along with such unusual-agck,-features in some of your other friends." The lanky bot then straightened his back and faced the other with a less spastic attitude.

"Um," Stink Bomb began to speak calmly, "what happened to you all? The only ones I can see that look what I would expect after an exploratory mission are the one with the wings and that other guy with the teeth on his chest." The rest of the group looked at each other, wondering if they should answer truthfully.

Optimus sighed, followed by a tired creak in his gears. "It's a long story."

"Agck, oh wait, wait, wait, wait, don't tell me, I want to figure it out!" He responded suddenly.

Before anyone could process Stink Bomb's speedy servos as he typed away on a nearby consul, many scanners emerged from the walls and surrounded the team. The group gathered closely, shutting down their optics from the different lasers from each scanner. Stink Bomb speedily glanced from his console, to the key board, and at the group in record speeds.

"A quantum surge, alien energy, and youuuu cat bot, very interesting," the lanky scientist commented. "Whatever you do, don't go into an ordinary Body Transmogrification Center. It would likely exploooooode. That goes for you too BirdDog!" SilverBolt and Cheetor's optics grew wide at the accurate reading this crazy bot managed to get from just a few scans.

Rattrap smirked at his friends' surprise, but before he could comment Optimus stepped forward.

"That's amazing that you were able to collect all this information so quickly," the large bot was impressed.

Stink Bomb waved a servo carelessly, as if what he had just done was too dull for such praise. "Former body frame engineer, know everything there is to now about them. Was a spy in Predacon army, didn't go so well. Long story."

"Ahem," Rattrap interrupted, "anyway you probably wouldn't be able to help me or the kid, but Rhinox, SilverBolt, and Optimus, could use some more Cybertronian bodies with a few of your, hm, enhancements." The rat bot gazed up at Optimus and shook his head pitifully.

"Especially Optimus, so whattaya say Stinky? Are ya up ta the challenge?" Stink Bomb grinned and rubbed his servos with glee at Rattrap's words.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! It'll be like working on the Maximal Upgrade all over again!"

Optimus stared at the lanky scientist with surprise, "You worked on the original Maximal Upgrade?" Stink Bomb nodded vigorously at the large bot's words.

"Yes, yes, I know I'm old but not as old as many of the former Autobots walking around," the scientist puffed his chest proudly. " I was a young prodigy at the time. It seems to me that the life of a transformer is either very long or very short. I've made it the past four hundred years, so it looks like I'm in the clear. Now, let's get busy working on what type of form you would like to have. Hmm? No wait! Inspiration! I have just the thing!"

As Stink Bomb began to type away some of his 'inspired' ideas for their bodies, the group began to have second thoughts at the idea of an unauthorized upgrade. Granted, such a thing wasn't illegal but often upgrades not associated in the Maximal Imperium Military usually did not end well. While Stink Bomb's own body had impressive features, it looked rather odd and out of place. The idea was to make it so that their new bodies would blend in better on Cybertron, the group hoped that Stink Bomb wouldn't get too carried away in his fun.

"Are you certain this is safe Rattrap?" SilverBolt gave the bot a worried look.

Rattrap waved his hand a little before placing it back on his hip. "Don't worry, he might seem a little off but he's the best there is." The rat bot grinned and held up his forearms proudly.

"Where do ya think I got my hidden bomb compartments from?"

Stink Bomb's audio receptors managed to pick up the Maximals' conversation easily. "Oh yes yes, bombs are my specialty!" He spoke while keep his back towards the group.

Cheetor made a fist and punch it in his other hand excitedly, "Wow! Maybe I could get a new body too?"

The scientist chuckled at the young bot. "Bombs? You want it?" Cheetor nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"Sorry cat bot," Stink Bomb shook his head. "I can't give it to someone altered by alien tech, don't know how yet. Come back when your a little, ummm, less alieny."

The yellow Maximal's shoulders shrugged in defeat, "Aw man."

SilverBolt was hesitant to give this odd Maximal his trust, yet the fellow seemed harmless enough despite the large arm cannon on his side. The bot never had any other body besides his mismatched animal form and the idea of changing it forever began to sink in. Optimus had once explained to him how his species were built to adapt to new bodies as if they had been reformatted with them since creation. The Maximal Imperium used this trait to their advantage for space exploratory missions, so that their kind could take the form of whatever inhabited the planet in order to study it better. Maximals loved knowledge and, before meeting Night Glider, SilverBolt had thought them all to be kind hearted. On the other hand, Rattrap seemed to trust this scientist well and through past experiences of serving under the bot had proven to the fuzor how great of a leader Rattrap could be. Albeit the rat bot was difficult at times, but he was always suspicious of everyone and considering how relaxed he was with the scientist seemed to put Bolt more at ease.

"Alright," Stink Bomb walked over to the bots, "I believe I have some designs you will like for you new bodies. Now, if you would, the three of you who aren't as alieny as the others can step over to those chambers in the corner."

"I've never had any other body besides this one, though I am willing to change for our mission." SilverBolt muttered to himself while walking inside one of the chambers.

"Ah yes yes, you Autobot person! You'll have to undergo your transformation outside, the old fashioned way." Optimus gazed at him warily.

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"Oh, just some external surgery, nothing I haven't done before. You will acutally be getting a Maximal Upgrade. Haven't performed one in years, no need for it, but I'm willing to help any of Rattrap's friends!" Optimus's spark clenched nervously as the scientist grinned.

As Rhinox hesitated getting inside the chamber he hoped that the transformation wouldn't become a total disaster. Rattrap had told him of Stink Bomb many times before, but Rhinox was always cautious when meeting the rat's other friends. If the law or the council weren't against them in Megatron's re-capture, he wouldn't have come here at all. For now he'd trust his friend, no matter how bad the idea sounded in his processor. Suddenly the hum of the machines began to echo all over the large room. SilverBolt briefly gazed at Rhinox with a worried glance, hoping that everything was going accordingly.

Stink Bomb raised his servo towards the three, mimicking the gesture of having an energon glass in his hand. "Here's hoping."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, things have been crazy. Next chapter will be more story focused-promise! Hopefully you all get the 'bombs? you want it?' joke and remember that I do not own ANY of the characters. They are all canon in their own way, you can look them up on the wikia and pleasssssse review!**


End file.
